The Halliwell Sons: My season Three
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Chris is lost and Wyatt has no idea what to do first. Time travel? Confrontation? Time's running against both of them. Read in to find out more!
1. Facing the truth

New Season for you after my bad ending last time. Hope you will enjoy this too!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>1. Facing the truth<strong>

_GRAMS & THE ANCESTORS_

As the matriarch returned back to the afterlife, she was in tears what frightened all Halliwell and Warren witches. All looked at her confused and afraid and they were afraid of the vision all had seen some time ago.

"Grams, what happened down there? Are Wyatt and Chris married? How did it go?" Prue asked as the woman was still lost in her own world. "Grams?"

"What?" she questioned looking up.

"How did the weddings go? Are the boys fine?" the dead Charmed One repeated the question.

"Oh," Penny said. "Yeah, the boys and girls are fine. It went well until … "

"Until what?" Melinda Warren wanted to know. "Penny, you need to tell us if we're able to help, you know."

"Yeah, well. The vision we saw has come true on the wedding day and Lucifer took Chris who's now his new apprentice. He came with four horsemen and the seed in our little boy took hold of him. I think he turned evil," she explained. Tears were falling down her cheeks more and she tried to wipe them away. In vain.

"WHAT?" came the chorus from all women. They couldn't believe it. The younger Halliwell son seemed to be the pure good.

Grams just nodded. "It happened right before our eyes. And we were all powerless, the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed. Two powerful wiccan families were helpless and had watched how Chris was kidnapped by Lucifer."

"What can we do?" Prue asked. "Are Cole and the Hollow still around? They could help more as they'd been around anytime. And what's with Wyatt? You always say that Wyatt and Chris are only strong together."

Penny looked at her granddaughter smiling. She grabbed Prue's head and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll contact Wyatt right away. I've forgot that fact. Thanks, my child." She vanished in front of anyone's eyes in white lights.

"Stay in contact, Grams and let us know as well!" Prue yelled after her.

The dead women talked about this event and decided to be close by. If anything might happen to one of their family members, they'd be ready and fight any evil power who were after them. So, the ancestors of the Halliwells waited for Penny's return.

* * *

><p><em>THE PARENTS PIPER &amp; LEO<em>

At the Manor silence ruled and nothing had changed since the wedding day. All furnitures still stood at the same place and all gadgets of the wedding were where they had been left. But the greatest change was the parents of the boy. For anyone outside they both looked like really old people as if the loss of their youngest son had aged them sooner than later.

Piper looked at her husband, who at that moment looked like his actual age, for hope but found nothing that the same lost look she wore. "Leo, what can we do?" she asked whispering. "I can't live with another son of mine evil. There has to be something good left in him, don't you think?"

There was a long pause. "I'm not so sure of that, Piper. We saw that vision and what Lucifer did to our son with his seed. I'm afraid we all would be powerless against … Chris," Leo said, swallowing hard. "I've never thought that this timeline would end up with a role reversal." He was sobbing by now.

The woman crawled over to where the man had slipped down to the floor earlier. She took her spouse in a strong, loving embrace as if he were a child. "We can't give up now and yet. This is something we never did and our baby boy as well by coming back to the past and save his older brother."

"And at what sacrifice? We lost our little boy to Gideon who'd killed without any regrets. Though we gained him back as a baby and now he's Lucifer's apprentice."

"That was not under our influence, Leo. We couldn't have known if that could happen. Our sons are on their own for some time now and as the Hollow had pointed out ages ago, we should support them, be their rocks they can rely on."

"I know that, I really do, Piper. But once in my life I feel so devastated and defeated." His wife shot him a knowing look. "OK, also back then when Chris had died and I'd become vulnerable for the Avatars," he qualified, looking at Piper.

"I know, honey." She took her man's head in her hands and kissed him lovingly. "But now we should help Wyatt and find a way to bring Chris back. What'd you say?"

Green eyes looked up to brown ones. "Okay," he whispered. "Let's go then!"

Piper nodded and led her husband to their car, to drive to their sons' apartment where they knew Wyatt, his wife and Chris' wife were. They drove through San Francisco.

* * *

><p><em>THE BROTHER, WIFE &amp; SISTER-IN-LAW<em>

Wyatt was in his brother's room in their apartment. He wanted to be close to him by being in his room, yet he couldn't believe what had happened on their wedding. Though the older son would bet that this had been Lucifer's plan all along. The cat had searched for his attention by walking through his legs but he dismissed it. The Twice-Blessed just felt alone.

The cat aka the Hollow, however, had instead gone to the sisters, his charges' wives and searched for their closeness what he got. Cat and Steph grabbed it instantly and caressed the cat lovingly what made the animal purr. For the sisters this cat gave them some hope they would need right now, because the older sister knew her husband and younger sister were devastated and certainly lost without Chris.

For several time the apartment was silent as suddenly a thump could be heard with an 'Ouch', but the sisters didn't react as they were lost in their own grief still. What had caused the thump was Grams who had appeared right in front of her eldest great-grandson.

"Grams," Wyatt shrieked. "What are you doing here? And don't scare me like that again! I've nearly had a heartache!"

"Sorry, my boy. But I might have an idea how to save your baby brother, because of the link you both share," Penny explained excited. She thought the boy would be happy and also show it, but he didn't look at her. "Wyatt? Haven't you heard anything I said?"

"I have but I don't believe in it," he said quietly, not looking at the dead matriarch of his family.

"Why's that? You two are brothers and linked for good! Chris did everything for you as he went to the past!" Grams yelled furiously at the young man who didn't want to face her. So she grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. "What did you see on this day?"

"My baby brother being turned into something he's never meant to be!" he yelled back and then became quiet again. "I think I saw Chris' jade eyes again. Only for a second, but it was there."

"That should give you hope, my boy," Penny said calmly, sitting beside him and taking the boy in her arms.

Right at that moment the doorbell rang, but no one reacted. Only a soft jump told the owner that the cat was on the way to open the door. This surprised Piper and Leo who looked at the cat strangely before they entered the apartment.

"OK, Hollow, spill," Leo demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Piper agreed nodding.

"Wyatt's with Penny at the moment who came a few minutes ago and I'll help the sisters to grieve," the cat told them.

"Thanks," Leo said and turned to his wife. "It's better you'll go to the sisters as you have more experience in this case." The woman accepted and went to her daughters-in-law. "I'll go with you to Wyatt, Hollow. Lead the way!"

The cat did as told and brought the old man to his oldest son who was held in Penny's arms. The former Elder smiled at the scene, despite his sorrows.

"Hi Wyatt, can I help you as well?" the father asked, entering Chris' bedroom where his son and grandmother-in-law were.

"Dad?" he questioned in disbelief. "Is Mom here, too?"

He nodded and answered, "She's with your girls, to help them mourn and I'm here for you. We'd do anything to help you and find Chris. The Hollow does the same, I'm sure."

To proof that statement the cat jumped into Wyatt's lap who caressed it immediately. "Be more confident, Twice-Blessed! We all just want to support and help."

"I know that," the young man whispered. "But this time I'm more afraid to fight my baby brother what I never want."

Penny cut in before Leo could. "We know that, my boy. That's something neither of you wanted, but if Chris hadn't gone back in time to save you after all he'd endured, wouldn't we all be here and alive, especially your Mom?" She turned to Leo. "Could you call Cole, please? Maybe he has still contacts to the underworld and we could use them right now."

The father nodded and walked to the floor, calling his ex brother-in-law who promptly appeared in front of him with a questioning gaze.

"Hey Cole. Could you shimmer to the underworld and maybe a bit deeper, to find out what Lucifer and Chris are planning?" Leo asked in a convincing tone.

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can." He shimmered away and said, "You help Wyatt and the girls! I'll find Chris!"

The former Elder entered the room again where Wyatt was still crying and didn't say anything at all. Penny helped him through the pain and Leo as well. Piper did the same with Cat and Steph. It seemed the Halliwell family was lost without the youngest son.

* * *

><p><em>THE BOY HIMSELF<em>

He was back at the place called hell and with its Prince as his new boss. Sure, the young man started slowly to like the place but knew deep inside he'd fight back as he'd always been good and never evil. Following Lucifer's lead through the caves Chris was sure he needed to change it.

"So, what do you think, my friend? Are you ready to create a new world with me and change the history … again?" the devil asked solemnly, looking at his new apprentice in hope.

"Would it help if I say that's an interesting idea, yet frightening? It goes against my good nature that's integrated in me, you know," Chris answered, looking around. "But I still think it'd be better to do the change on the surface."

"Why's that?" Lucifer wanted to know. Then he pointed to a sphere near his throne. "I always know what's going on above, using that little thing here. I've always known what you were doing. Almost."

"I see. What historical events would you like to change?" After the look he received the boy related. "What? Curiosity is in the human's nature."

The man laughed. "I knew you'd be a good addition to me. Sarcastic, neurotic, smart-ass and well-knowing of two timelines."

Suddenly Chris felt a familiar presence within the cave and needed to distract the devil – somehow. So he asked, "Where's my room? I'm a young man who still needs his beauty sleep now and then."

"It's the one you were using before, but now you are free to decorate it like you want." Lucifer looked the boy closely over. "What about your brother, wife and the rest of the clan?"

"I beg you to postpone this discussion for a while but it won't be forgotten. I promise. Now I need to figure out who and what I am – for good, because your seed is doing his work, yet my good nature cannot adjust to evil so easily," the boy explained.

The Prince accepted and left him alone.

In an hopeful expectation the half Elder turned to the demon. "Cole, I know you're here. Show yourself! I need you to bring a message to Wyatt and my family, especially Catherine."

Said demon appeared right in front of the younger Halliwell son, startling him. "What do you want to tell them?" He looked at him sceptically. "Aren't you evil by now?"

"Not yet – fully," the brunette pointed out. "I'm aware this may sound strange, but as there are two essences in me and I've always been good, there's a little or major fight inside me. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. Can I give you the message?"

Cole looked confused as his jaw dropped and went through his hair. "Okay, I know I should understand this as I endured the same, yet cannot. Your message?"

Chris smiled. "Tell Cat that I always love her, no matter what I may become. She's the woman of my heart." He heard his opposite sigh. "And tell Wyatt to stop me. I don't care if he kills me. The main point is that he stops me!"

The demon looked up at this. "But he's your big brother? He would never do that! Or could you?"

"Look," Chris continued, ignoring the questions. "Lucifer wants me to time travel and change some major historical or magical events. This timeline could change to a worse! In the end there might be no Charmed Ones, no Twice-Blessed."

"OK, OK, I'll get the picture."

"Good," the boy finished. "It's better you'll leave now. I feel him coming back. So tell them!"

Cole nodded briefly before shimmering away. Back to the Manor.

"So Chris," Lucifer questioned as he returned. "Is your room to your satisfaction? Need anything else?"

"No, it's fine, but I decided to decorate it later if you don't mind," the boy answered. "Though I'd like to know what events you want to change? Some info, you know."

Again, the devil looked the boy over. "Sit down. This could take a while."

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>Well, if you wanna know more, you'll only have to review here.<p>

Let me know what you think!

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Strategies and a first move

First time for action on both sides and you may guess where this leads to!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>2. Strategies and a first move<strong> 

_CONVERSATIONS_

As they had sat down, the Prince suddenly wasn't so sure if he could trust this boy now. He was a Halliwell, still. So he spoke his mind. "What if I tell you my plans, wouldn't you run to your family and spill them everything out? I've heard Halliwells stick together, right?"

"That's true, but now I'm your apprentice, so no Halliwell anymore," Chris spoke up very confident. "You can rely on me from now on. I'm yours."

"Um … okay." Lucifer swallowed hard. "Okay, see. Some periods in time were so dark that I'd almost won, yet some light broke always through. At this point you'd come in."

"And what would be my task? I know evil and good have to balanced out and I'd help you to tip this balance to the dark side more, wouldn't I?"

"You're good. I'm impressed," the man said. He looked at the boy. "Have you read my mind, so you'll know?" He sighed. "You're right about that, but it'd go for the normal and magical world. Both worlds are disturbing my so good plans."

Chris began to panic as his opposite mentioned the magical world as well. "If I should change events in the magical world as well, so at the end there'd be no me – maybe?"

"Don't worry for now. I've still been thinking about what events I'll want to change. More clear are the events in the normal world." Lucifer stared at the boy once more. "Are you sure you wouldn't spill everything out, would you?"

The witch held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm yours. Why should I work against you? I want the same as you. The world and magical community as we know it should change. It's too bored, anyway."

"Still, I've got some resentments. As I've heard you've been a great liar and manipulator before you were even born. Why should you not wait for your great opportunity to help your family still? I mean, have you been evil before? I don't think so, boy."

Chris looked angrily at the devil. "So, you still don't trust me, though you've made me one of your own! Why are you so suspicious when I promise you every time I'm on your side! My good side dies inside me, thanks to your poison or whatever it is. Don't question me if I'm about to help you change the world!" He looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't forget I'm still a witch and got some powers!"

Now Lucifer was in the defense. "Okay, okay, I understand. You see I had to test you how far I might go to reach your temper. Now back to business! The world needs a new image. A dark one."

"But we couldn't be anywhere anytime, could we?"

"Don't worry about that, my young friend. I've got more 'pupils' than you, but still you are the most powerful one of them. Plus with that specialty of yours."

Chris accepted that. "I see. And when do we start? I mean, the history is already written in stone and hard to change. Still, if we can, you know."

The Prince once again looked the boy over. He got a bad feeling, yet he still trusted the boy as he had his seed in him. "We'll start tomorrow as I need to search for events what would need a change." He looked at the brunette. "It's better you sleep again. You'd need all your powers."

The half Elder nodded and walked to his room, grabbing his head. Still, there was a fight in him and that made him exhausted and tired. He knew if he contacted Cole again, it could be his death sentence and if he were dead, his family would be lost – to all. Especially his big brother. What could he do now, though the seed in him grew and had him nearly engulfed.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was thinking about events to change as well as the confusing attitude of his apprentice. What could only mean, the good in him was still fighting his seed, but as time went by the evil would win. Or when the boy would do his first kill. Then he snapped his fingers and books about human and magical history appeared. He could stop the Halliwells being so powerful and let the Triad, the Source and other demons win. So, evil would rule his new future. 

* * *

><p><em>AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MANOR<em>

Cole shimmered back to the boys' apartment where the family still was. In one room he heard whispering from women and in another one silence ruled, except some soft spoken words from Leo and a woman. With Chris' message in mind, he didn't know whom to speak first.

Sighing, the demon decided to tell the boy's wife first. The woman would need to hear this reassuring words. So he politely knocked at the door and stepped in as he'd heard a faint 'Yes'.

"Cole, what did you find out? Have you found my son?" Piper asked, still helping her daughters-in-law.

"Yes, I've found him. My feeling tells me he's still battling with himself, yet he's on the losing side. And he gave me a message."

"Which is?" Stephanie wanted to know. She held her little sister as well.

The great Belthazor was nervous. "Well, he'd said he'd always love Catherine. She's the woman of his heart. Forever and no matter what he might become. Another part was for Wyatt who I'm now going to."

"Cole," Catherine said, looking up for the first time. "Thank you. That helps me going through this … phase, I hope. I'm sure, Chris would be back … soon."

"I believe he will. He's a strong person and we all should believe in him. To come back to us," the demon said encouragingly.

The three women smiled and nodded slightly to give the man the permission to go. After he was gone, the Charmed One hugged each younger woman and let them know she was there for both women.

The demon walked slowly to the other room, with tears in his eyes. But now came the hardest task, to speak and convince Wyatt. Deep down he hoped the older brother wouldn't have to kill his younger brother. He could see how close they were and knew how devastated the boy would be if he had to kill his baby brother. Sighing, he went to Wyatt's room and was greeted by Leo, Wyatt and Penny Halliwell.

Wyatt watched the demon closely. He tried to read the man, yet failed. So he asked, "Have you found Chris? Did he tell you anything for getting him back?" The Twice-Blessed already felt alone, though he had his family and wife and sister-in-law. Yet he was afraid of what Cole would reveal.

"Yes, I've found him and we spoke. He begged me to let you know something important and asked for a last resort," Cole explained.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked sharply. She was worried about her great-grandson, yet wouldn't show it as she had to be strong for her whole family.

"Well," the man began slowly. "It's hard to tell as I'm still trying to process all Chris had said."

Leo laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "You can tell us, Cole. If it's something bad, we'll think about it and discuss it. As a family." All looked at him and grinned. "What?"

"It's so clear you were a pacifist once. Still got it in your speeches and … genes," Belthazor answered smiling.

"Don't remind me," Wyatt put in. "Chris and I had had enough of them growing up, especially of how being a whitelighter." Then he turned to the demon again. "So, tell us what you did find out."

"Chris wants you to learn more about history. Both human and magical, because he fears Lucifer may change not only some major historical events, also some magical ones, so that in the end there'll be no Charmed Ones or Twice-Blessed."

Penny looked shocked. "You can't be serious." The demon only nodded. "Oh my god! If he could change some events, starting with Melinda Warren, then our line would end sooner than we are right now."

"But that would also mean no Chris and no target for the devil," Wyatt cut in in disbelief. He couldn't understand that.

"I think this part is still under construction, because they were discussing – more. And your brother is still fighting with himself and the longer it'll last, he'd be exhausted and may lose."

"I fear where this is leading to," Wyatt whispered sadly.

"Yes, you should stop whatever he's doing back in time, so that everything would be like it should. I guess you must create a spell to follow him wherever he'll go," Cole said.

"Like spells are my specialty," the son scoffed.

Leo put on his son's shoulder. "Wyatt, you can do that. The whole family believes in you. If Chris could do it, you've got the power as well. This power lies in every Halliwell."

"Only in my brother it's stronger. He always knows what to do. Unlike me."

"Wyatt!" Penny scolded. "I've never thought you'd now feel inferior to your little brother. Before it was the other way around, but never mind. You need to overcome that if you want your baby brother back and help him!" Her fist landed hard on the table.

"I'm sorry, Grams," her great-grandson said and kissed her cheek. "I'll do my best to get him back. Promise."

"That's the spirit," the matriarch said. She turned now to Cole. "I take there's more, isn't it, Cole?"

The demon swallowed. "Well, I think this is something Wyatt already knows. If anything fails, Wyatt should kill his younger brother. Or maybe find another way to save him."

"You mean time travel to prevent this from happening?" Leo asked. He watched his son who only sighed. That was obviously the difference between the boys. Where Chris was quick-thinking and spontaneous with all, Wyatt was more quiet and thought through all twice and more before he started anything.

"But Chris would recognize it? I mean he's the expert," the Twice-Blessed said.

"We are aware of that," Penny said now. Then she looked at Cole again. "Did Chris really say his brother should kill him if anything else fails? This is so wrong! I mean the boy never did that with Wyatt, did he?"

"Grams," the blond witch spoke up. "He already asked for it more than once. It was as he felt he'd turn evil. We all know what our world would turn into if Chris does finally."

"Okay," the ghostly matriarch said, standing up. "I think we have now a strategy to go on." She looked at every man in the room. "Leo, you just support your sons, no matter what might happen to them." He nodded. "Cole, I think you should switch between hell and earth. To gather as much information as possible." Belthazor nodded. "And you, Wyatt, you work on that spell and if you need any help, just call me!" With that she was gone.

The father watched his son and Cole. He clapped his hands. "Okay, you heard the woman! We all have our tasks. So, now on with it!"

Wyatt and Cole looked at the old man incredulously. Though the son was used to it, it still surprised him to hear such optimism from his father. The demon, however, looked stunned before he shimmered away.

The blond walked out of the room, passing by his father. "Thanks Dad. I love you," he whispered and then searched for his wife. He'd need her help, but Catherine should stay out. Walking in the other room he smiled, a bit forced and the three women did the same.

Steph looked at her spouse. "Hey Wy, need help with something? What's going on?" Then her voice went quieter, "Should we bother your Mom and Cat?"

"No," came his whispered answer. "They have enough to worry about still. I want you as the only one to know, because you are my wife."

"Thanks honey." She kissed him fully on his lips before leading them away. Reaching their destination, the woman once again turned to her man. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Okay, listen. You only need to write a spell for me as I'm a failure in that area. After that you can take care of your sister and my Mom again, because they need you more than I do. And I promise to bring my brother back."

Stephanie looked at the Twice-Blessed stunned and then nodded. Both walked into the kitchen – to have some time for them and then to work on that spell. 

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN HELL<em>

A few hours later Chris and Lucifer met again. Both were calm now and ready to discuss where their change should start. It was hard to tell who'd win and the arguments were heavy for both parties.

"Why would you start with the bible? This is ridiculous, because you are the devil! Don't you think they'd take steps against all we want to do as soon as they'll hear from it?" Chris argued heavily. He saw how the man crumbled and the boy smiled.

The devil sighed. He knew the boy was right, but still and right now he should be the teacher and the boy his student. "I understand what you're saying. Still I've got reputation." Again a sigh. "What would you suggest then?"

"Haven't you known the Avatars are existing since the Egyptian era?" There was a gasp. "Yeah, my Dad told me growing up. Zankou had shown and told him the history. So why not start with them? If they are gone, me and my Dad wouldn't have to face them. Along with Cole Turner."

"You really hate them, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't react this way."

The brunette nodded. "They create a lot of damage in the known world. Everybody knows good and evil exist together and Utopia is what it is. An utopia. Besides, last time they came after me and got on my nerves with their endless speech about that world, you know."

"I see." Lucifer looked at the boy. "Should we get this show now on the road or do you want to discuss longer than necessary?" he asked.

"Nope. We can start."

Both men stood up and walked away. To start their time travel potion and eventually spell. All had to be specific through it should take one man or two back in time. Soon both were deep in their work.

As a demon Cole had listened to their conversation and intended to bring this news to Wyatt as soon as possible. He hoped neither of the two had noticed him as he shimmered away. Or had only one?

Faster than both had thought they were ready, though it was possible through the young boy who had a good knowledge of all. That impressed the devil.

"You know your job quite well, young Chris. Now I can see I've decided for the right Halliwell boy, but you've been fighting with yourself still."

Chris looked at the Prince. "I'm sure after this first time travel the evil will win finally over me. So shall we start now or do you want another chat with me?"

"I just wanted to say you'd go alone as I'll want to stay rather in the present, to see what you can achieve – without any help of anyone."

"I take it this is a test for me, right?" Lucifer nodded. "If I achieve the change the way you want, I'll be on your side forever and you'll get it, anyway." The brunette thought he'd looked through the plan of his master.

The devil looked at the potions and the boy. "Go to that time and let the Avatars know what they'd get if they got to know you in the future!" He shoved the boy and surely the half Elder reacted.

The brunette witch opened the portal and stepped through. He was very eager to see a new time period. The Egyptian era. 

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR<em>

Stephanie had written the spell for Wyatt before she helped her sister and mother-in-law again. She hoped her husband could save his baby brother, because then the whole family would feel complete again.

The Twice-Blessed stared at his self drawn triquetra on the wall. Through Cole he knew where Chris would go to and he'd studied this era exactly. He hoped he could stop him.

Looking back at his parents he saw their worried and yet hopeful looks. Sighing he recited the spell what opened the time portal. Casting a long and last look at the old couple and the sisters, Wyatt stepped through the portal. Ready to face his baby brother.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>Next time we're going to have some fun in ancient Egypt!<p>

Let me know what you think!

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Walk like an Egyptian

Egyptian era and the title was chosen, because I like the 80ies! And also a past life comes here. Who? Read!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>** "Walk**** like ****an**** Egyptian"** © Bangles, 1986

As Wyatt stepped through the other side, he landed in a pyramid. Hopefully without any notice and so he sighed in relief. Waving his hand the blond glamored himself into a person of this era and with his whitelighter senses to adjust his language.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?" a man asked. He was not alone as another man was standing behind him.

"Um … I came here to work for the Pharaoh," the young man said. "My name's Echin and I work as a magician."

"Our Pharaoh already has one. A very good one. So why are you here? And give a better explanation as the last one," the other man said.

"Okay, okay. I see. Could I get to know this mysterious magician? Maybe we could exchange some tricks," Wyatt replied in a hopeful tone.

Both men looked at each other in fear. Their new director at work was a hard and merciless man who'd whip them if they didn't return soon. So without any more the two Egyptian men ran off.

Stunned the Twice-Blessed witch stood where he was and then slowly made his way out of the pyramid. He was blinded by the sun and held his hand before his eyes. Soon he was used to the heat and the older brother searched for the younger one.

The boy in question was working in a lab as he'd impressed the Pharaoh easily with his magic. He'd already found out that the Avatars were also close by. All Egyptian people were looking for an Utopia, yet at this time they were convinced easily.

"Magician, have you found out anything? This Utopia sounds good, yet your negative thinking toward these men is disturbing my negotiations with them," the Pharaoh said, entering the room.

"My Pharaoh," Chris said. "I know them. And this Utopia would be a disaster. Please believe me in this one, Pharaoh."

"If I believe you, magician, what would you gain by changing this event? Or do you have anything personal with them?"

Chris sighed. "You read me well, my Pharaoh. What do you think about my suggestion? I just want to prevent your end."

The Pharaoh looked the young man over. He'd come out of nowhere and gained his trust by using his magic. In this time all people were more opened to all this. "How do you know this would be my end? My history is not written in stone yet."

"It'll be. If you don't change your attitude towards the Avatars. They'll cost you a lot of things if you let them have their way," the magician argued.

"I'll think about it. But I'd suggest and beg you to come to a talk with them. Then I'd need time to think again. This meeting would be soon. I'll let you know." The Pharaoh left the room.

Chris slid down to the floor. He was crying, because all his wishes depended on the decision of the Pharaoh. His fight against the Avatars was his priority, yet something always stood in between. The evil in him slowly won – finally. He wondered if his older sibling was already here.

Said sibling was walking through the desert and was exhausted. The heat took all out of him and he only wanted water or find an oasis. Looking around Wyatt guessed he was very far from the capital or had he been deceived by a mirage. Calling out, "Chris," the young man fell on the sand – unconscious.

Hours later the Twice-Blessed woke up in a mud hut where he was given water by a young woman. This could his eyes see and the rest was all blurred. "Who are you?" his voice rasped out.

"A friend. I'd answer your questions when you feeling better. Now you need to sleep to get back on your feet," she answered before standing. "Besides, you were lucky that my family had decided to change their normal route today. You've been very far outside any settlement." As she saw him already asleep, the mysterious woman walked out of the room.

One day later the blond came around again, he looked around and tried to stand up. Yet he swayed and fell back on the simple bed. "Whoa. Seriously need water and something to eat." He sighed.

"I see you're awake," the young woman from earlier greeted him. "Need anything?"

He turned around and nearly fell of the bed. The woman looked exactly like his wife, so it must be a past life of hers. "Yeah, water and something to eat if you don't mind." Wyatt stared at the woman – long. "Do I know you?"

She laughed. "No, we've just met, remember? But you look familiar." She held out her hand. "My name's Simunet. I'll bring you everything you need." Then she was gone.

The Twice-Blessed sighed. "How shall I find you now, Chris?" he whispered and lay his back on the bed.

"Hey, here's everything you wanted." She put the food on the bed and watched how her guest inhaled it – literally what made her smile. "You were whispering something. Can I help you with that?"

Wyatt looked at her strangely. He didn't want more people involved as necessary. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe you could show me the way to the Pharaoh and accompany me if you want to."

"Sure. But now eat and drink to regain your strength." Simunet left him alone but not before giving him a longing look.

The blond ate and drank. From time to time he looked out of the little window wondering what his little brother was doing. If he'd been more lucky when he arrived in this time. The older brother only needed and wanted to find him … to give him a speech and talk that nonsense out of him. Hopefully.

The boy in question sat at a table a few days later. With the Pharaoh and leading Avatar, Alpha who smiled everytime. Chris had to suppress his hate for these men in black but it was hard and so he clenched his fists by the side. For the Pharaoh, his employer, he'd to and try to argue for his side. In hope his boss would listen.

"Okay, you both are here to argue for your side. I'll consider both opinions carefully before I decide which way to follow," the Pharaoh explained and watched the men. "Even a stranger would notice you two seem to know each other. Am I right?"

"No," Alpha said. "If I had, I'd surely remember. What did you say was your name, my young friend?"

"I didn't. Just call me magician as I'm working as one, but we're not here for that," the boy answered. He bowed his head to the Pharaoh and asked, "Who of us shall start with the arguments?"

The Pharaoh once again switched his gaze between the two men. "I think as Alpha wants to change the world for the better, it's good he starts and my magician brings the cons. At the end I'd weigh them out."

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. You don't mind if I walk around, do you? It helps me to think," the Avatar begged and received a nod from the emperor. "In my world people would never fear anything anymore. It's an Utopia without any sorrows at all. Your people would be free."

"And at what cost?" Chris interrupted standing up as well. "Your people, my Pharaoh, would lost their free will if you follow his advice. The Avatars as a collective would control anyone and if one doesn't suit in, they'll kill him and no one would protest."

The Pharaoh's gaze turned to Alpha. "Is that true? If it is, our ways will separate. So answer me, Avatar!"

Alpha was getting nervous. How could this boy know his tactics? "Well, my Pharaoh, it'll be better to enjoy it yourself. All your sorrows and fears would be gone if you join my world. It depends on you if you want to continue to live in this world. With thinking about how you should feed your people and many more. It could be happen one day in your reign that the river Nile couldn't lead the needed amount of water to feed all."

"Mmh," the Pharaoh said. "Your arguments are good, but what you're describing has never happened so far." He turned to his magician. "What arguments do you have, my man?"

"Well, it's not easy to go against these arguments as the Avatar has pointed out important things, such as the tides of the river Nile. But it's only your decision …." He was stopped by an entrance from a stranger, yet for him to know.

"Who are you?" the Pharaoh demanded. "You can't break in a conference with my magician and an Avatar if I should let create Utopia."

Wyatt's face froze for a moment before he recovered. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. My name's Echin and I just want to talk your magician if you allow it, of course." He went to his knees and bowed his head, waiting for an answer.

Confused and curiously the emperor turned to his magician who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Do you know him? You are free to go and speak with him while I continue my talk with the Avatar. It seems to me it's urgent for him to do so."

Chris bowed his head. "Of course, my Pharaoh. I'm sure it won't take long to speak with him, but please consider all facts." With that he walked over to his older brother and dragged him out of the room.

Wyatt looked shocked at his little brother as the younger boy whirled him around angrily in the room next to the other. Blue eyes searched for the green ones but found nothing familiar anymore. The older brother was disappointed – deeply.

"What are you doing here, Wy? I thought you'd stay at home and let me handle like I want," the brunette bellowed.

"If I do that," the blond yelled back. "Our known world would be gone as you're working for it and with the devil! I can't say if I know you still! Who are you?"

The half Elder didn't know how to answer. "I'm here to change the world – for good! Who I am? Your new dictator and … all I want to be!"

The Twice-Blessed pushed his finger into his brother's chest in fury. "You are MY little brother! A Halliwell! And you've changed the world already and as a result I'm good, Mom's alive and Dad's always there for us! YOU changed all that! So stop that crap and put your hate toward the Avatars aside! The world is as good as it should."

Chris' fury grew and now he telekinatically pushed his brother away, pinning him to the wall. "You are no one to tell me what to do! I am myself!" Suddenly his green eyes turned black and the boy found access to a power he didn't know to possess.

In fear, Wyatt followed his brother and saw how he attacked mostly the Avatar. Looking at the frozen Pharaoh the blond muttered a quick spell which he hoped would work.

_Save the people from this time_

_From the deadly wave upcoming. _

_Only mortals shall survive, _

_Others shall protect …_

The boy couldn't finish as he noticed the wave already starting and the only way to protect himself was to raise his forcefield. Then all went black.

At the Manor, thousands of years later, the Charmed Ones and Leo had to grab their heads as new memories were entering their minds. All groaned and then looked at each other in deep shock. Looking around Piper and Leo were the first to notice how their house had changed.

"What just happened?" Paige asked afraid. She too was noticing the chances and something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"I don't know," Phoebe stuttered but her gaze was fixed on the oldest sister and her husband as they were the ones who affected this most.

"I guess," Leo spoke up. "Chris has changed the future once again. But now by killing the Avatars back in time where they first showed up. If I remember correctly, it was in Egypt, a long time ago. But what's with Wyatt?"

Piper said nothing. All what had been said hadn't entered her mind yet. She couldn't understand anything and then suddenly it was all too much. Her body began to shake and sobs could be heard as the woman sank to her knees. She only cried.

The rest of the clan looked briefly at each other before Leo took his wife in a strong embrace and drew calming circles on her back, not only to calm her but also himself. The answers they so urgently needed could for now only Wyatt provide, but he was still gone.

In the Egyptian era Wyatt came around several minutes later. Groaning his gaze switched and found to his surprise no Avatar anymore. Now he searched for his baby brother and was relieved to see him alive. "Chris?" he asked carefully.

The younger of the two looked at his hands like they were not his own. He'd just killed an entire species with a power that wasn't his own as well, yet Chris couldn't find the source. Hearing the question he looked up – horrified and decided to go back to the future, back to Lucifer.

The Twice-Blessed saw this and made sure the Pharaoh hadn't noticed all this, but then his mind let him remember that the ancient people did know about magic. Seeing the Pharaoh still in shock he decided to go home by the portal, because now was the time to speak with his family. And he needed to know of the consequences of Chris' action.

Back in 2027, the family looked up as a time portal opened and sighed in relief as it revealed their son and nephew who instantly fell on the floor crying and exhausted.

Leo walked over. "Phoebe, Paige, take care of Piper while I'll speak with Wyatt." His sisters-in-law did as told and the father embraced his eldest. "Wyatt, what happened? Where's Chris?"

The son cried. "I found him in the ancient Egypt where he'd worked as the Pharaoh's magician. He worked so good, but I also figured out my wife got a past life, too."

The former Elder nodded. "Our memories have changed. Why and how?"

"It was then when the Avatars first stepped into history." Leo gasped. "Yeah, but then we argued and suddenly he's got access to a power I've never known he has."

"What kind?"

"It was like a storm but powered with only magical treats. With that he was able to vanquish the Avatars before anything happened."

The sisters and Leo froze. No one knew what to say to that and how to comprehend it all. It was too much for all, even the boy. The new power of Chris and the change of history, again.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>The spell is my own one and I hope you're going to like this! But be aware of headaches!<p>

Next time: Melinda Warren! Remember S1 of mine?

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Explanation and The Ancestor

An interesting "chat" we have in this one. Really interesting. Who with whom? Just wait and see!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>4. Explanation and The Ancestor<strong>

_MANOR – 2027 _

"I don't understand," Wyatt declared. "How could he have such power? No offense, as half Elder he's already powerful, yet I don't get it."

The sisters and Leo shrugged, though one of them had an idea where her peanut's power boost could come from. But it wasn't possible, was it? She shook her head in denial, yet dreaded for an answer from an outside source.

"You're right, Piper," said a female voice behind them. "Chris got that kind of power from you. When you'd been a goddess fighting the Titans."

"But how?" she asked quietly. "He wasn't even a thought at that time." She ignored the baffled look of her son and the knowing ones of her sisters and husband.

Sandra smiled at the woman. "I know. Yet you possessed this power longer than anyone else, so a bit remained. As you became pregnant again and fed the baby, Chris, some of that power went into him."

"Why did it take so long to surface?" Leo requested after taking his wife in his arms. His eldest son had seated himself on the floor, looking up at the Elder curiously.

"I can only guess," the woman continued. "As this has been so different to the former lives of yours, Chris' role in the world has changed as well. He and Wyatt are equal in powers, so all powers he'd had back there are now coming free. With all the consequences."

"And what powers does he have? We've seen quite a few, yet don't know all," Wyatt wanted to know. All looked at him questioningly, so he explained. "Don't worry, I love that we both are superior in powers, yet why now this role reversal? This is my point."

"I think I know," Leo interrupted as he was a living book of magic. "As Chris already has saved you so many times, big and little savings over the years, they think it's time for you to do the same." The son wanted to say something, but the father didn't let him. "I know, son. You already did some, yet for the higher beings it still wasn't enough. Nothing as big as Chris had died saving you back in the past."

"I know," the blond said guilty and quietly. His blue eyes searched for the ones of his family. "Do you want me to die? To repay my debts?"

"Of course not!" Piper protested immediately. "But you'll have to consider in to do such as a big sacrifice as Chris did. Maybe not with your life as I've been through that already. Losing one son for the other."

The Twice-Blessed turned to the Elder. "Even if it means time travel again? And again?" His lips formed a slight smile. "I for one can't wrap my mind around all this. It just gives me a headache and in fact a huge one." He sighed. "What advice would you give me?"

"Follow him anywhere, even if he doesn't like it. Confront him anytime what he'd been and what he stands for. This is still in him! You and we can still feel it and Chris' fight keeps him still on our side. Whether he wants it or not," Sandra said before orbing away.

"Great, no pressure then," Wyatt said sarcastically, making his family smile. As he noticed that, he added, "Yeah, I know my brother's speeches well enough."

Phoebe and Paige walked over to their oldest nephew. "If Chris could do it, then you'll be able to as well," the middle sister said. "Change everything back to the way it's supposed to be. And we both are now looking for anything anew with us …" She grabbed her sister's hand and both orbed home.

Just for the record: Paige found herself now married with Kyle Brody, having two sons and a daughter. Though both were working as whitelighters, whereas Phoebe was still married to Cole, with a son and two daughters. Let's just say, both Charmed Ones were very surprised to see such … different homes.

Coming back to his senses the son looked over at his parents who were huddled together on the floor, crying. He could understand that it was all too much for them, but … knowing what his brother had asked of him before … made him shiver. Being responsible for the … that and for the only person he really cared for made Wyatt see one thing. He couldn't live without his smart-ass, annoying and really neurotic little brother. He and Chris would conquer the world – some day.

Piper was lost in her own world as she was being held in her spouse's arms. The woman couldn't believe that being a goddess so many years ago was now affecting her baby boy and yet he managed to change the world again. But now he'd killed an entire species, the Avatars who her boy obviously hated so much. She feared for his sanity and soul. A pure good soul what had been corrupted – finally.

Leo was in tears as he'd tried to calm his wife down. The boy he'd once seen die and born the same day was now evil. The one thing he'd never wanted to be, yet the devil had managed to poison the purest soul of good he'd ever known. But he had to be strong now – for his oldest who had the impossible task to save his baby boy. In more than one way. God, he just hoped the father wouldn't lose either of his sons.

"Mom? Dad?" Wyatt asked as he saw the state of his parents. "I know at the moment everything seemed to be lost – for Chris and us, but I promise to bring my baby brother back to his family! If I stay to the promise he made me do, this would only be the very last resort."

"But you shouldn't even consider or think about it! This is so surreal! You both are brothers and should work together and not fighting against each other! We saw what it did to the other Chris," Leo shouted, visibly upset. He knew his boys loved and adored each other, deeply cared for. The former Elder was sure the Chris from before wouldn't have wanted to fight his older brother as he'd only wanted him back.

"Your father's right," Piper continued. "We know Chris has always adored you, no matter what you'd become. He loves you, just like you love him. Don't give up, Wyatt! Like he'd never given up on you!"

"I know," the blond agreed. "So, what would he do next? Or Lucifer better?"

The father cleared his throat. "Now that the Avatars are gone, the next big threat for the devil would be only the Charmed Ones and Twice-Blessed. Meaning you and our ancestors, especially Melinda Warren."

"Chris met her before as he was sent through time by the Source. Still she might listen to him and change my future," Piper said. She wouldn't want another past than the one she already had.

"Well, it's good she knows both of us as I'd summoned her to see my brother's problem. I have to time travel after him. Again," Wyatt explained.

"If he'd changed this detail and kill Melinda Warren, then he'd also kill himself and you, because I might not fell in love with Piper. There'd be no Charmed Ones and no next generation," Leo said, thinking of the consequences to the magical world.

"Oh man, would he really do that?"

"I thought you knew your baby brother," the mother smirked at her son.

"Piper, please," Leo interjected. "This is serious! This future has already changed twice." He looked to his eldest. "Wyatt, you'll have to be extra careful if it comes to Melinda Warren. She's the one who started all this and she created the spell to power up the following generations."

"I know, I know," the woman dismissed this quickly. She noticed a strange look on her men's faces. "What's bothering you two?"

Father and son exchanged a look but remained silent. They wouldn't want to worry the mother any further as she was certainly already high on the worry wart. The men's focus was their youngest member.

"I want an answer," Piper demanded.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of all." He kissed her on the cheek. "I need to prepare something for the trip. If anything fails, I'll reverse all by stopping Lucifer from getting my brother!" He orbed away to his own apartment. Only there he allowed himself the luxury of tears after a long time.

The parents, however, searched only for their nearness. They needed just this privacy to ensure their love – for good, because the family needed to be complete. But one mind was occupied with pictures he didn't want to see ever again. Pictures where his son died and faded away as if never been there. Yet this was something he'd never forget but for his luck: this timeline was everything all wanted it to be. Piper and Leo dreaded the worst case scenarios, but were they really prepared for the heartache what may make them suffer – until they died.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

Chris was back with his master and stared at his hands if they were strangers. He'd killed an entire species with a power foreign to him and didn't know the source of it. Now he knew what his older brother must have felt and this kind of power was very tempting. The brunette didn't realize he was crying.

Lucifer patted him on his back as he came up behind him. "Well done, my young apprentice. I'm impressed with all the power you hold, but to kill an entire species? You finally show the potential I want."

"I've always hated the Avatars for what they did to my Dad and me! They manipulated everything and everyone to their own advantage, so therefore these men in black needed to be gone – from the whole planet," the boy said heatedly.

"Okay, okay," the devil mocked in surrender. "Plus, we should talk about our next step which would include yourself. Somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"As I took a look in your history, I realized the power in your family started with Melinda Warren, saying a spell to power up every generation following her – until three sisters would be born."

"And?" Chris asked annoyed.

"I thought you were a smart kid, so figure it out yourself! As she already knows you, the woman would trust you and listen to everything you offer and say."

"You want to end the Charmed line, don't you? Then all demons my family has already vanquished would be alive again and would increase your dominion here and maybe in the underworld as well. As the new Source."

"What'd you think of me? That'd insult my intellect as I'm already the devil!" He started to pace in front of the boy who smirked.

"Did I hit a sore spot? Anyway, if I stop Melinda from saying the spell, there'd be no Charmed Ones, Twice-Blessed and … me," Chris said, still smiling.

"You're a clever boy. Already forgotten what you just did? Killing the Avatars and changing the history yet again?" Lucifer spoke up, glancing up at the boy.

"I know what I did, yet I think they deserved it," the boy said before looking straight into the eyes of the Prince. "If I change Melinda's fate or better stop her saying the spell, me and Wy would never exist, right?"

Lucifer looked the young man over. "You and your brother may exist, yet under different circumstances. With a different father or as the Halliwells mostly consist of women, you'd be a girl named Christine or something similar. Disgusting, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Yeah, well," he offered. "I think I lay down a bit as I have so much to think about. Changing this major effect for the magical world needs a well-done preparation, doesn't it? So, excuse me, please." Chris walked to his room, leaving his master stunned and still smiling behind.

The Prince of Darkness was satisfied with the first step of evil showing in his young apprentice, but the second one would be intensive as it could also change him.

In the room the young brunette was laying on his back, watching the ceiling. His mind was busy and with that blocking other thoughts and so his head ached. Groaning he grabbed it between his palms, not knowing what to do.

"God, what do I do? Stopping Melinda from saying the spell would change so much and me as well."

**"As ****if ****you**** haven't ****changed ****enough ****already!" **a very familiar voice said.

Looking up he saw himself as a ghost with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you? My conscience? I don't have time to talk with myself – what is ridiculous!"

**"Hey, I know you and you me as we are one and the same person! If I stop Melinda from saying the spell, there'd be no Warren line! Do you really want that? I mean I lived in a world where there was no Power of Three and it was no fun!" **

Chris looked at his other self. "I know. At 23 I got your memories! It was horrible!"

**"See, ****take ****this ****as ****a**** forewarning ****of ****an ****upcoming ****future ****if ****you ****continue ****on ****this ****way!" **the ghostly Chris pointed out, pacing in front of the other one.

"Wonderful! Are you my Dad to give me lectures like him? What, by the way, was so annoying as a child."

**"At least he's changed for you! He'd given up everything to be with his family this time as I punched him it directly into his face! Leo Wyatt became the father for you I've always wanted to have."**

"But now this family is standing in my way, to become my true self! This one! Can't you understand that!"

**"No!" **The ghostly Chris pushed his other self hard on his chest what made him lay down. **"I've ****always ****been ****good ****and ****will ****be ****as ****well. ****This ****is ****integrated**** in ****me! ****So ****stop ****this ****path ****you're ****heading ****to!"**

Now Chris stood up and paid back what the ghostly one did before. "I'm not listening to you anymore! As Lucifer showed me a way out of all. I'm lucky to have found him! And now leave me the hell alone!"

The Chris from before sighed. **"Just ****say ****I ****didn't ****warn ****you!" **Before he completely disappeared his cryptically advice was, **"Please, ****consider ****all ****in! ****You ****are ****me**** and**** I ****know**** myself." **Then he was gone.

Crossing his arms under his head Chris laid down on his back. His other self had given him a lot to think about, yet he knew what was at risk. All and his life as he'd ever known it. Though there would be no other choice as to do what he was thinking about. Taking a deep breath the younger Halliwell knew his destiny and the consequence of it.

"Halliwell!" the devil's voice rang out suddenly. "Come here! It's time to face your ancestor, again!"

Sighing, the boy stood up and walked out of the room. He greeted his master. "Hi devil. Why now?"

"We've waited long enough by now. I know you're a son of the Warren line as well and this change would have an effect on you. So, are you really ready to do this?" Lucifer requested, his one hand upon his chin, looking doubtful.

Green eyes looked anywhere but at the Prince of Darkness. "I'm your apprentice, aren't I? So, I'll have to follow your orders as myself wants the same like you. If you want to change this particular event in my history, I'd love to do it."

"Really?"

Chris snarled back irritated. "Damn! Yes, I do it! Can I go now? I'm sure my older brother would be expecting me there, I think."

"I know." The devil looked at his pupil. "Don't you think he wouldn't stop you doing this? It effects, after all, the whole family, mainly your parents, Piper and Leo, and your older brother, the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt."

"Are you finished? I'll have a task, you know."

"Then go! What are you waiting for you? You don't need me to go back in time," Lucifer said, looking at the boy expectantly. "I'll just wait here for the results."

The boy sighed and drew the triquetra on a wall. Touching it he was still fascinated from the symbol. Reciting the spell he knew by heart as he stepped through the portal. Back in 1692 and to his ancestor, Melinda Warren.

The Prince of Darkness stared at the symbol and its meaning to him and his apprentice. For him it was the family crest but for the devil it was the symbol of the strongest power on earth. With the Charmed Ones, the Twice-Blessed and an equal strong witch in the younger Halliwell son.

Now he was interested in the changes the stopping of Melinda Warren's spell would do. Lucifer thought the whole Halliwells would be gone and there were the strongest power of good! Oh, how he hated them, though their youngest offspring was his pupil and he was a good learner. Apparently, the boy had had a good idol, but the devil wanted to know who it was. But at least, the boy's work was bringing results.__

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? A chat with himself. lol<p>

Next time: Really Melinda Warren! Remember S1 of mine? Sorry. ;)

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Melinda and a sacrifice

Back to Melinda Warren and who sacrifices themselves here? Read and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>5. Melinda and a sacrifice<strong>

_BACK IN 1692_

As Wyatt stepped through the portal, he was glad to get here unnoticed. For once, he was glad to have followed his father's advice and changed his clothes to ones suitable for this time. Now he just needed to find first either his baby brother or Melinda Warren. Closing his eyes the Twice-Blessed spread out his senses and found his ancestor close by.

Walking to the house where he'd sensed the woman and just saw how she banished Matthew Tate into an amulet. As it was done, he stepped in and made himself known. "Hi Melinda. Do you remember and know me?"

The woman smiled at her descendant. "Of course. You're Wyatt and big brother to Chris. I've seen you many years later as a ghost." She looked at the young man. "Why are you here, son?"

He looked nervously at his shoes. "I'm here to stop Chris if necessary. He's currently evil and works for the devil at the moment. We, as a family, guess my little brother would come here to stop you saying the spell to power up the following generations."

"I see. Are you here to stop him?" she asked carefully. "I mean we've seen you close together and he's your baby brother. Still."

The older boy sighed. "I'd do if anything is necessary. You're right and I'm afraid to do that. Has he already been here?"

Her forefinger came up and indicated to follow her what he did. To his surprise his brother stood there frozen and in shock he turned to Melinda. "He came here a short time earlier than you. He was talking strange and I thought to freeze him for protection. As I sensed this essence, I remember my visit in the future."

"Uh … okay," he simply said. "I think it's better you'll leave now. I want to talk to him alone." As she wanted to cut in, he continued. "I know you want to help and I promise to call you if I need some." He looked sadly at his little brother. "I'd do anything to have him back."

Melinda touched his arm in a kind way, to let him know she understood. "You'll know where to find me if he … ticks out, again."

Wyatt laughed a bit. "Just go now! I can handle my baby brother well enough. I've known him for 23 years though, you know."

The ancestor smiled and walked away, leaving the two brothers alone. She decided to stay in a room near by and listened to the brotherly talk.

* * *

><p><em>TALK BETWEEN BROTHERS<em>

Wyatt stared at his frozen brother before he came to the decision the best was to talk. Maybe he could bring him back to his senses, so the older boy's wrists flicked and the younger one could move again.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" Chris asked, looking around. "Where's Melinda?" Then he noticed the time. "What'd happened to me?"

The Twice-Blessed crossed his arms over the chest. "You know exactly why I'm here. Melinda is close by and she had frozen you. That's why so many time has passed. Satisfied now?"

The half Elder grew suspicious of his older brother and his eyes were black instead of green. "You think you can stop me? I don't think so as my blood has more strength than yours. You're not worth it. To fight against me!"

Wyatt was in shock and grabbed his little brother by the collar. "What'd you think to achieve with this? That isn't my baby brother who I love with all my heart. So, stop that!"

Chris shook his head and made his eyes green again. Looking up he saw his big brother very close and … angry. "Let go of me! What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Would I ask if I knew? Sometimes I don't have control over myself and my body. This essence makes me … I don't know."

In Wyatt stirred hope. If all would fail at the end, he could always travel back in time to save him. "Do you have any recollection of what you did before? I had that feeling."

Then it was back as before. "You son of a bitch! Take your hands off of me! I've got a task at hand what would change the future for the better. My master expects it!"

"I don't know if I understand you anymore. Your behavior makes no sense to me!" Then he turned serious with a hidden smile. "Mom would kill you for using such language. And she's your mother, too." Wyatt shouted exasperated. Making him pace in front of his brother.

As a response Chris telekinatically shoved the witch out of his way, to search for Melinda Warren and stop her from saying the spell.

Hearing the noise the requested woman ran in and watched stunned at the brunette. "What did you do, Chris? You were such a lovely baby and young boy! What happened?"

"I met only someone who showed me a better way out of this … routine, this trot. My witch side or better whitelighter side has most of the time stopped me from being my true self. This one!" the youngest boy shouted before grabbing the ancestor of his. "And now the spell, please!"

"Why should I do that? This is for my family and you would change your own life! Along with that of your parents and brother. Are you ready for this?" Melinda asked afraid.

Behind them Wyatt groaned whereas Chris grabbed his head and then passed out. Unconscious. The other two witches watched his body switching from good to bad and back. Though they were never sure how the boy would react if he woke up and which side would be the dominant one.

"What can we do?" the young man whispered, stroking through his brother's hair – like always. "I don't want to lose him. For good."

"I know. But what if he attacks us again? He's a strong witch and with a goal in his mind, Chris is very determined. Like all Halliwell women, by the way," Melinda answered in the same way. "You'll find a way to save him. I believe in you. And him."

"Thanks. So what now?"

"We'll just wait and take care of him until he comes around. After all, you know each other well, because you share a link." She stroked through the boy's hair as well.

Several hours still nothing had happened with Chris, so that Melinda and Wyatt's worry grew endlessly when out of nowhere a voice boomed, "CHRIS! Wake up!" and surely the younger Halliwell woke up groaning, grabbing his head and as he looked up his eyes were black.

Wyatt stood up with Melinda and raised his forcefield as a protection. "Chris, stop that! You already killed the Avatars and changed our timeline … strongly! I don't believe you'd change our lives, too!"

"That doesn't matter, Twice-Blessed! I have a task what I intend to do!" The brunette turned to Melinda. "Witch, give me the spell or I'll kill you earlier than you want! The change would come still!" He circled them around the blue bubble. "Are you still a child to need your forcefield? Don't you want to fight with me, big brother?"

The blond felt a strong grip on his arm and knew it was his ancestor. That gave him the courage to speak. "I know my baby brother. The hero who saved me from being evil, but you are not him! You're just a poor imitation of my other self as you listen to a master! Lucifer! You are CRAZY!" Wyatt knew exactly which buttons to press to provoke his little brother.

"You are only saying this, because you are behind a forcefield. How mature are you really? I'd say you still need me to save your ass! Unfortunately I've changed. For the better, don't you think?"

Melinda switched her gaze between her descendants. Instinctively she knew if they fought, there'd be one of them lying dead on the floor at the end. She feared for them and for the effects on her family.

Wyatt's fists clenched angrily beside him. Oh, what he'd said before went also the other way around. So, after a few minutes the older brother dropped his forcefield and his one fist landed in Chris' face.

A battle started in a classical way while Melinda decided to stay out of the way. The brothers were fighting as if the world depended on it. What did it right but both didn't use their magic, only their might. Soon the boys were covered in bruises and bloodied and they didn't want the fight to end. It seemed as if they were making up for non-conflict teenage years. At the moment they were not brothers but sworn enemies. Good vs. evil.

On impulse Melinda tried to step in and to stop that fight as the boys had stopped it for a moment. "Please, stop that! You are brothers and you certainly shouldn't fight against each other!"

Chris' hatred look turned to her. "That didn't stop him last time! He nearly killed me and my time's fiancée back then. So why should I stop now?"

The ancestor said nothing. It was like a slap into her face, though she knew they were her family. It was right she didn't know everything about their past lives, but now? Everything seemed to be crashing down, so she cried silently.

Wyatt stared at his little brother in shock. "I thought we'd cleared that as we both had received our memories? What's wrong with you … or do you want to achieve something with that?"

The brunette smirked. "I see you know me well enough." He sent an electric bolt toward his older brother who avoided it easily. "What'd you say, big brother?"

"I think you've got a death wish!"

For the blond unexpected and out of the blue came Chris' attack what made him nearly fall down, but he quickly recovered. The Twice-Blessed pushed his baby brother away and made a fist, choking him.

"Kill me if you have the gut," the half Elder blurted out on his knees. "I know you want to, but you are only focused on our brotherly bond, aren't you?"

Wyatt knew he was played and grabbed an athame close by, to stab his little brother but stopped an inch before it was in. "No, I can't do it! Stop it!" Blue eyes turned to the black ones. "You are my baby brother, my best friend. How could I do it?"

"Well, just see me as your enemy and then you wouldn't be in this dilemma, you know."

Despite his anger the blond couldn't help but smirk. That was so his little brother. "I know what you want, but I won't do it. How can you expect me to kill my own brother, my world? Explain that to me! Besides, you never could do it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that was different." His face lit up. "If you don't do, I'll do it myself. It'd give me the final push."

"What for?"

"You know that already." With that he grabbed the athame out of Wyatt's hand and stabbed himself deep into his stomach. "I love this feeling," he smirked before falling down.

Wyatt caught him, right before his brother was hitting the floor. Unaware of his tears the blond took him in a loving embrace, stroked through his hair and kissed his temples. "Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't be controlled by the essence any longer," Chris choked out. "It's like the Source, I hope."

Melinda touched his arm carefully, making him turn to her. His green eyes danced slightly. She cried. "I understand why you did that. You still have control over yourself, don't you?" The younger boy nodded. "You are such a strong Halliwell, my son. Sons." Both brothers smiled at her.

"Thanks," the brunette half coughed out. "Wy, you do what I ask for if I die, don't you? I'll hunt you from the afterlife if you don't do it." He chuckled but coughed more blood out only.

"Don't say anything anymore!" the blond scolded in tears. "What shall I tell Mom and Dad if you die? They'd be devastated if they lost you once again, especially Dad." He tried to wipe his tears away but failed as the tears fell down, anyway.

"I know." Chris looked at his big brother. "Tell them I'm sorry, but you know I didn't have any other choice." He stared in his blue eyes. "Wy, I'm cold." He turned to Melinda. "I'm sorry for what I was going to do. All are my family, too."

Melinda Warren cried and squeezed the boy's hand. "It's okay. At the end you won. I'm so proud of you." She kissed him on his head. "I love you."

Chris smiled but soon choked. His breathing was getting harder. "Love you, Wy. Tell Mom and Dad I love them, too. And all in that crazy family." His hand went to Wyatt's face but didn't reach it. "I'm sorry," were his last words before his body went limp and faded away.

Wyatt cried harder than ever before and didn't notice how Melinda took him in her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. "I need to return to my own time," he muffled in her shoulder. "My brother is dead. Once again."

"I'm sure you'll save him. Like he's done it for you," Melinda reassured him. She took his face between her palms. "Now go! Bring your brother back and change the world!"

"Thank you," he replied. "That was all I needed. Now I can face my family. Back in the future." He stood up and began to draw the triquetra on the wall. He recited the spell in a hoarse voice:

_Bring me back to my time_

_Where I can find my peace. _

_My family and friends_

_Bring me home with this rhyme._

The triquetra glowed blue and the Twice-Blessed stepped through, looking back at his ancestor who waved him good-bye as well. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p><em>HALLIWELL MANOR, 2027<em>

As the son was back in his own time, he immediately searched for his parents. To bring them yet again the devastated news of the death of their youngest son. Wyatt feared their reaction.

Leo noticed his eldest son first. "Hey Wy. Have you found Chris and succeeded in your mission?" Then he saw his redstained face. "What's wrong, son?"

The Twice-Blessed looked at his parents and swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, but Chris managed to kill himself. Right in front of me." He started to cry. "It should give me the push to change time yet again." He looked at his father. "Dad, help me, please!"

Piper sobbed and looked for support on Leo's chest but she felt he wanted to help his son. The mother looked at her eldest and smiled a bit before she stormed away and locked herself in her youngest son's room.

The former Elder reluctantly made his legs walk and took his blond son in a soothing embrace. His tears landed on the hair. "I'm here to help you. No matter what you'd need, because we'll need your baby brother back in the family." Then he swayed on the spot but Wyatt held him. "I can't believe he's dead again."

"I promise to save him. He means the world to me. Only to save him," Wyatt said.

The men sat on the couch and just cried for their loss.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>Okay, no need to get upset here! Chris will be back - in time.<p>

Next time: Some time travel confusion - for Wyatt! :D

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. A first step but …

Careful: Headache alert for two chapters now, I think. :D It'll be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>6. A first step but …<strong>

_FUTURE MANOR, 2027_

As the doorbell rang both men were jogged out of their grieving mood, though neither wanted to stand up, but the older blond reluctantly did as he noticed his eldest son was not ready for any guests. Yet but he would if he wanted to save his little brother.

Leo slowly walked to the door and answered it. "Stephanie, Catherine, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, but …"

Stephanie took her younger sister in a protective embrace. "Mr W, what happened?" she asked afraid as she saw her husband on the couch behind her father-in-law with his head in his hands. He was crying. "Did something happen to Chris?"

Cat looked up and saw the red-stained faces of her in-laws, though she missed Piper. Her eyes were searching for the ones of Leo, begging for an answer.

The former Elder swallowed hard. "You know Wyatt and Chris were fighting and both traveled through time. My baby boy managed to kill the Avatars and changed time yet again, but with their last encounter at Melinda Warren's time Chris killed himself to protect the upcoming generations."

"What?" Cat cried out. "I can't believe that! What will Wyatt do now?" Her older sister's embrace tightened slightly. Her world was always falling down.

"Travel through time, to stop all this from happening."

"And the timeline?" Steph asked concerned.

"Is already messed up. We only correct what went wrong, starting with Chris …," Leo said, trying to wipe his tears away but failed as they fall down anyway.

"I see," the older sister just replied. "I think it's better we'll go home now and wait until everything is right in order, isn't it?" She looked at the old man and her husband. "I'm sure Wy will manage it." She kissed her father-in-law and dragged her younger sister away.

The father watched them leave and turned back to his son who sat just there where he was. "Son?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Wyatt answered like in trance. "How can I do this? I mean I'm no expert in time travel. What if I mess up more?"

The father walked over and sat beside his eldest. "You can't mess up more than it already is. The death of the Avatars has messed this timeline up already more than you think." He looked at his son. "I can see you need your brother and the family needs him, too. Bring him back and then all would fall back into its place, I'm sure."

The blond son stood up and started to pace. "Do you remember the spell Chris used to go back in time? I mean what if I don't get the right time?"

"Son, stop worrying! We've had the spell he used, but you'll have to be specific when you want to. If not, well, see it as an adventure." Leo grabbed into his back pocket where he'd hidden the spell – from anyone for years. "Here. It's better you'll do it in the attic. There's the most power for that, along with the triquetra."

"Thanks Dad. I promise to bring him back. No matter what I'll have to do." With that he sprinted up the stairs, avoiding at all cost to have watch his father cry his tears out. As he reached the attic, Wyatt slowly walked over to the Book of Shadows touching it. Open up the paper in his hands he looked at the spell. "Oh Chris. Please help me with this. Guide me, Chris." Taking a deep breath he recited the spell in his hands.

_Hear these words, hear this rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where_

_I wish to find my place in time. _

The triquetra he'd drawn on the wall earlier glowed blue and the Twice-Blessed stepped through. Looking around he certainly didn't land where he wanted to.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR, 1924<em>

He certainly was at his home as the Book of Shadows laid still on its podium, yet it was thinner as he'd known it. Really old stuff was boxed up here what he couldn't recognize, so his curiosity picked up and he looked through it.

"Hey, who are you and put our things down!" a voice shouted the son easily recognized as his mother's. He fell on his butt and cursed.

"Um … sorry, but I was kind of curious," the blond apologized sheepishly. "Y'know, jumping through time isn't my speciality." He ran his hand through the hair and his blue eyes danced happily at his 'mother' Piper.

The woman smiled back at him before she turned to her cousin. "Does that remind us not of something?" she asked. "Our cousin's gone?"

Prue nodded. "For sure. Yeah, it reminds a bit of Chris. Your future son in another life if I remember correctly."

Piper turned in shock back to the blond man. "You aren't a son of mine as well, or are you?" She saw him nodding slightly. "Oh wonderful! I'm a mother of two boys! What's with the tradition of girls?"

"Still safe. Through your future sisters," he replied. "By the way, my name's Wyatt. If you know my brother, then I'm glad to not have it explain myself." He sighed in relief.

Giving him her patented glare she asked. "Why are you here? Did something happen to my baby?" Her future son definitely looked pale and as if he'd been crying. "Wyatt! Answer me. Now!"

"It's complicated." He looked away, afraid of his mother's anger. Fearfully his gaze went up and indeed, she was furious.

"Piper?" came a voice from outside. All turned around and were met with Piper's husband, Gordon Johnson. "There you are. I really need to go now if I want to do the gig." Then he noticed the stranger who looked a lot like Leo. "Who are you?"

"I'm not talking to you. Only know, I'm a man on a mission."

"Okay," Gordon replied. "I'll go now. Bye honey." He kissed his wife on her cheek before he slipped out of the house.

Another sigh of relief. "Who's your father?" Prue asked. "I don't know if Chris had already told us. So, speak young man! If you don't want to face me."

Wyatt swallowed hard but remained silent.

Now Piper took the time to look him over. Knowing that younger son of her resembled herself whereas this older boy looked a lot like … No, that wasn't possible, but obviously it was. "Your father isn't …, is he?"

"You're not talking about me?" came another male voice. It was Leo, Piper's lover in this time. He embraced and kissed her on the head. Lovingly.

"Dad!" Wyatt jumped out and wanted to hug his father. "I'm happy to see you."

"You are my son?" the man asked bewildered. He turned to the women. "Is he Chris' brother? The one he mentioned when he'd been here?"

"Obviously," Prue just stated.

"But he doesn't want to tell us what's happened with his baby brother in the future," Piper continued. "Maybe you can make him talk. Plus, he can't time travel as he ended up in the wrong time."

The future boy started to pace. "I don't have time for that crap! I need to find the right time to save my baby brother," he shouted.

Leo placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "Then you should concentrate on him if you time travel." He looked into his blue eyes. "I'm sure you'll save him. I believe in you."

"How can you accept me as your son? I mean if I remember correctly Chris didn't tell you before you made a whitelighter in your next life."

"Wait a second," Piper interjected. "He and me? Together forever? Unbelievable. Well, it's good to know to have sons like you both, but Chris is … what?"

Wyatt watched his parents. "I can't tell you. All I can tell you two are meant to be together. No matter what obstacles lay ahead. Anyway, it'd be better if I leave now. Otherwise, my little brother kills me."

"Okay, okay," Prue said. "There'd be consequences if you continue like this." She hugged him. "Be careful! You're gonna save him."

Then Piper came over. "It's good to have a look in the near future. You'll find a way to save my baby. Just be careful and don't mess up with anything! Or you're going to get scolded!"

"By whom?" he asked bluntly.

"Me, your father and brother."

"Um … okay." The boy turned to his future father. "Dad? What's with you? Aren't you saying good-bye to me?"

Leo embraced his future son tightly. "I just welcomed you. And Chris earlier as well. All had been said already but if you fail, you know what's going to happen. Either here or in your present! You know what I mean?"

The son only nodded, full knowing what this meant. "Okay, I'll go now." He conjured a paper and pen and changed a few words on his spell. What he'd copied before going to the past. "So, I'm ready." He whispered. "I hope not face Grams' path."

"Do you have everything, Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"Just missing the symbol to go through." The blond grabbed a chalk and drew his family symbol on the wall. The same as on the book. "OK, now all's done and I can go."

Both women looked stunned at the symbol. It was now clear who the boy belonged to. Only the man replied quietly, "You're a Warren."

Wyatt turned around a last time. "Thanks for helping me though. I should go now." He memorized the spell and said out loud:

_Hear these words, hear my rhyme_

_Send me forward to another time. _

He knew he'd shorten it but it did the trick and the triquetra glowed blue. The boy waved good-bye and surely again, he didn't land in the right time.

* * *

><p><em>IN 1924 – CONTINUED<em>

"That was interesting," Prue said the next day. She looked at her cousin. "You're going to be a Mom of two boys. Good boys indeed. How come with Leo and not Gordon?"

"I don't know," Piper answered absently. "Maybe we are soulmates as we already are together now, though only as secret lovers."

"Good to know that something remains." Her cousin flew a shoe toward her. "Hey! Anyway, I need to take photographs to survive, so I'm gone in my lab."

Before the woman could think further, her husband entered the room and embraced her tightly. "Hi honey. How you're doing?"

"I'm fine. Was just thinking about something." She kissed him. "You know we should think about children."

"Okay, then let's go!" Gordon switched his wife in his arms and walked with her to their bedroom. Where they did ahem, what all married couples did.

The rest of the history went the way it should.__

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>I hope you're not confused but you only need to remember my Season 1!<p>

Next time: Wyatt will get the needed help! :D

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Another try yet …

Careful: Headache alert for two chapters now, I think. :D It'll be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>7. Another try yet …<strong>

_MANOR – ANYTIME_

As the blond stepped through the portal, his eyesight caught he was yet again in the wrong time. Suddenly time was switching and the attic around him changed constantly. This was getting on his nerves and giving him a headache, so he grabbed his head. Groaning.

Then he lost patience. "Send me someone who knows time travel!" he shouted at the ceiling. All stopped all of a sudden and Wyatt found himself still in the attic but with his aunts Phoebe and Paige, looking young and ready to battle. He made himself invisible, listening.

"Okay, how I orb and detect one Titan here to us? What do you say?" Paige asked, posing her vials in front of her.

"I don't like it," Phoebe said. "What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry about me. Leo made the Elders stop the orbing around, so I could easily bring one Titan here." She looked around. "Okay, let's try!"

Paige orbed and both sisters looked nervously around. The answer they got was a swirl of wind and a female Titan stood in their midst. Instantly both women threw their potions at her but the Titan stood still and just her eyes glew.

Phoebe was thrown to the floor by a young man who'd suddenly orbed in front of her. "Don't look her into the eyes," she heard him say before he shoved more vials into her direction.

Seeing the Titan vanish and watching how his baby brother interacted with his aunts, the older brother slightly gasped as he realized what his wish had done. He tried not to laugh but it was hard. Obviously, it was just the time as his younger brother stepped in. To save him. His attention came back as the identities followed.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked as she stroked over Paige's stoned figure.

The young man looked nervous. "Chris," he said. "Chris Perry. I'm from the future."

"What?"

"But only around 20 years."

Phoebe hmphed in disbelief and was distracted as the oldest sister entered the attic. Slowly Piper caught up with her sister and eyed the young man curiously and with suspicion.

"Hey, I just saved Paige. I wouldn't have orbed and risked my life by coming back here," the young brunette protested loudly.

"That's still under discussion," the middle sister answered bluntly.

The young man sighed as Piper began her interrogation. "Wait, you orbed? Are you a whitelighter?"

Phoebe put in. "Yeah. From the future." Making her older sister gasp loudly and looking at their baby sister in shock.

Chris stepped forward. "Listen, your sister shouldn't be in stone. In my time she died. As she's the third victim of the Titans."

"Wait. Third?" Piper requested. The young man nodded. Looking up the young mother yelled, "LEO! I know you're busy but it's important!"

Orbs flittered through the air and revealed Leo, the father and whitelighter. "What's going on? You know I can't always come down here if you call."

"That doesn't matter. How many are missing?"

"Two. Why?"

"See. I've told you the truth," Chris said annoyed. The young man didn't like his father being here, though he had his own plan for him.

Wyatt just watched from the side and tried to wait patiently until his family would leave. His wish was soon granted as one after the other left the place and certainly, not a moment later, that little brother of his made his way over to the Book of Shadows, to look for anything what would come after him. Just watching him work made the older brother smile and suddenly green eyes were looking into his direction.

"Okay, who's there? I know that someone is," the brunette stated with his arms over the chest. "I can feel you."

"I knew you were good, but not that good," the blond responded, letting his invisibility drop. His brother nearly fell on the floor but he caught him on time. "Everything okay with you?"

"Would be if my tyrant of an older brother wouldn't be standing right in front of me," came the stiff reply. "So, what you're doing here, by the way?"

"Hey, he's a part of me!" Then his look became sheepish. "You know, me and time travel. Simply doesn't go together."

Chris snorted in return. "Why did you choose to land here and to me?"

"Well, you're the expert in all this! Plus, you're my baby brother, my best friend for life and as I said before: you know how it works."

Neither of the two brothers noticed how the oldest sister had entered the attic yet again and was now standing with an open mouth in the room. Her gaze switched between those two and still couldn't believe her eyes and ears. These two young men, standing in her house, were her sons. With the taller blond it was clear as he looked exactly like his baby self, but the tall brunette, Chris, was looking – just like her.

Like in trance she walked over to both of them and grabbed Chris' head with her hands. "I can't believe this. Are you really my baby boy?" the Charmed One asked in disbelief. "Why are you here, peanut?"

"How do you …" he began. Green eyes were watering up as the brunette just looked into his mother's eyes. For the boy in him it was hard to not just hug his mother with all his heart.

"I'd recognize my children anytime," Piper said, half in tears yet happy. "I'm sorry to not have seen it before …"

"It's okay," came the faint whisper. The young man only wanted to be a Halliwell again.

Wyatt threw his arms around his little brother. "It's not, but for the time being we'll have to postpone it. We should be more concerned about the present, I mean past in our case." It did the trick as his brother and mother smiled.

"Okay, tell me what's going on?" Piper questioned as she wiped her tears away. She smiled hopefully at him.

"Can't. Future consequences," he answered. Making his older brother smirk.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this phrase, now am I?" the mother asked. "Who taught you that?"

"Um … you and Great-Grams."

Piper's jaw dropped, along with Wyatt's. That was an explanation both hadn't expected as the great Penny Halliwell had never been fond of men and now this, but all were interrupted as someone behind them cleared their throat, making the mother and her sons turned around. They were met with three shocked faces. The ones of Phoebe, Paige … and Leo.

* * *

><p><em>THE PEANUT, WYATT'S BABY BROTHER<em>

The youngest sister, who'd been freed just moments ago by fairies, leprechauns and dwarfs, was looking at the three shocked. Her statue had been orbed to the living room by Leo where Phoebe had done her best to free her. Though she only heard bits and pieces of the young whitelighter, she was now more stunned to know he was her nephew. But casting one look at him, Paige knew who he belonged to. To this family.

Phoebe who got to know the boy first smiled a bit at the three. She was happy to get yet to spoil another child of her older sister. Still surprised at this kind of relevation her gaze turned to the other man beside him and he was the baby, sleeping peacefully in the crib.

Leo stood there rooted to the spot. He'd just become a father and now his two sons from the future, but he'd think for totally different reasons. One look at his youngest boy told him his wife was in there, because his behavior was just like hers. That thought made him smile, though the look the boy shot him was anything but happy. What gave the father an inkling about the future, but it didn't matter right now. Chris should be welcomed in the family.

Nervously he walked a step toward his family saying, "So, you were taught by Penny and your Mom? Interesting, but why didn't you tell us when you first came in?"

Chris' hatred gaze came up. "That wouldn't have gone well if I'd just told my aunt, 'Hey, I'm Chris, your nephew. By the way, I'm here to stop Wyatt from becoming evil.' Oh yeah, like that could have worked." Sarcasm was his way to cope.

Four shocked gazes stared at the boy incredulously. What he'd just said was impossible to believe, so immediately their next look went to Wyatt, asking for an answer.

The older boy nodded. "He's right as I'm from the changed future. But now I need to steal him. I have an urgent issue to discuss with him! He'll be back as he got a mission, too."

"Wyatt. Spill!" the mother demanded.

"It's a long story. Too long to explain right now."

"Um … guys, we've still got the Titans on our butt," Chris interrupted. "So what do we do?"

The Charmed Ones and Leo were promptly reminded at their problem at hand. In expectation the three women turned to the man who only sighed. Making his decision the whitelighter orbed 'Up There', only to return with an urn and looking at it oddly. Some ancient spoken words of Leo and the power left, turning the three sisters into goddesses. Piper was made the goddess of Earth, Phoebe the one of Love and Paige the one of War.

"Wonderful," Wyatt said, grabbing his baby brother firmly on his arm. "Now that's solved and my history would play out like it should, I really need to speak with my little brother."

Four eyebrows raised up but remained silent as there were the Titans to fight. With this power level the vanquish should be as easy as a piece of cake … if they could find the power within them. The four of them walked away, leaving the brothers alone and all would be written in stone.

Green eyes questioned blue, but the only result was leaving orbs which formed again on the Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

><p><em>BROTHERS<em>

On the highest pillar both young men gazed over the ocean, hoping for the calming effect it normally offered. Their minds were occupied with their own past, yet so different but still a bit similar. For longer than both had imagined a comfortable silence was between the two of them.

"So Wyatt, can you now tell me what's going to happen?" the younger brother asked with his arms over the chest and looking very confident.

"You know I can't. Future consequences and all. If I tell you what's going to happen, especially to you, my past and future would be doomed." He snorted. "And I like both, you know."

"Even with all ups and downs? I'm sure we've had our little brotherly fights. Even Mom and Dad. Like in a normal family?" he questioned a bit in disbelief. Sure, his own mother had always dreamed of it, but in a Charmed life you are doomed with this wish.

Wyatt only nodded. "I know it didn't happen in your time. In mine it did, so forget about that! Anyway, I dragged you here to speak with you in privacy, so please listen."

"I'm all ears," Chris offered and gestured his older brother to continue.

"I need your help with a time travel spell and eventually potion to go forward to a specific time. Where I can prevent something and hopefully can save my brother."

Green eyes shot up. "What's happening to me? Or will happen to my future self?"

Blue eyes got determined. "No! I won't tell you. Besides, it's you who came up with these rules, so don't say anything anymore! It only would bite you back in the butt!"

A tone between a snort and a groan was the answer. "Okay, show me your version. Maybe I can correct your lack of ability to write." He looked directly at him. "How does that come out in our family?"

"Hey!" the Twice-Blessed called out irritated. "With all my powers I don't need it." He smiled mischievously. "Why would I need it if I have you? My genius of a baby brother."

"Thanks. Now show me!" the whitelighter insisted, holding out his hand to get the paper.

Thinking quickly the older brother handed his younger brother the spell his wife had written before he at first went through the portal. "So what'd you say to it? Good or bad?"

"That's very well written," the younger boy admitted. He looked at his older brother. "But definitely not something you could have written yourself." Before the blond could protest, the brunette continued, "I know my brother and his ability to write. So, who wrote this?"

Wyatt gulped hard. "You're right. My wife wrote it and my own spell was only a variation of your one way spell." He blushed. "So?"

"Mmhh. Let's see. If I could combine those two, maybe I'd find a way to send you to your right time. But give me some time. To get it death proof." He was deep in his thoughts. "I wouldn't want anything happen to you, now would I?"

"Take as much time as you need. If it then fails, I'll blame you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home."

Wyatt laid one hand on his brother's shoulder who was still lost in thoughts, making the older brother shake his head before orbing back to their home.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – HOURS LATER<em>

The sisters and Leo were waiting somehow impatiently for the return of the boys. Their task to vanquish the Titans was completed as the man had given them the power of Gods and in combine with the Power of Three it was easy as a piece of cake. Though in progress Leo had been made an Elder but would never split with the love of his life.

"Where are they? Don't they know how worried I am?" Piper asked, standing up to pace.

"Piper," Leo stated firmly. "I'm sure they'll come back. Obviously they know your temper … and level of anxiety." As if to prove an orbing cloud was forming. "See, no need to worry. There they are."

As the brothers reformed they immediately knew on what level their mother's worry was, so both looked rather sheepishly at their family. "Sorry," Wyatt and Chris intoned at once.

"I hope you are," Piper half shouted with her hands on the hips. "Where have you been? What have you been talking about?"

"Nothing unusual," Wyatt replied.

"Just some brotherly stuff," Chris went on. His finger pointed to his brother. "He was very discreet about the future. As if he'd been taught by me." He turned fully to him. "Were you?"

Before Wyatt could answer, there was a strange light in the attic, turning all attention to it. Out of it came two men, completely dressed in white. Leo and the boys knew who they were though.

"I think we're in charge from now on. Here's a complete mess up!" Both smiled at them, ready to strike.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>And now we're back in S6. I hope you don't get a headache! :)<p>

Next time: The Cleaners have arrived. What do they want?

**Reviews are very, very appreciated!**


	8. A first clash: Cleaners & Halliwells

Enter the Cleaners and you may wonder what will be revealed here. *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>8. A first clash: Cleaners &amp; Halliwells<strong>

_GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER_

"Okay, that was unexpected. Though a bit early," the younger boy commented, looking at all room's occupants. Receiving some glares from his father and brother as well as from the men in white what made him only shrug.

"I take it you three know us," one man said. He turned to the three women. "We are the Cleaners and we monitor good and evil magic. If the magic exposed, that is."

"Oh, but we haven't exposed anything," Paige said, looking at her older sisters for confirmation. They nodded. "Why are you here?"

"To take care of the boys. Or more precisely Wyatt as he's messing up with the past and his younger brother's destiny," the other one explained.

"Who are you, anyway?" Piper wanted to know.

"The Cleaners. And we're only reporting to the Tribunal what consists of Elders and Demons, so there's no need to fight with us," the first Cleaner spoke again.

"And what if we don't agree with that decision?" the mother continued to ask. "I mean we don't know you. Not yet at least which I am grateful for. So?"

"Mrs Halliwell," the second Cleaner started. "You wouldn't want to get to know our power, now would you? Though you'll be learning them soon." He turned to the men of the family. "It'd be better if we could talk alone."

"Hey!" Phoebe interjected. "You can't do that!" Then her voice became quiet. "Can you?"

The eldest Charmed One just wanted to blow these men up, but her sons quickly stopped her by grabbing each an arm and pushed them down. "What?" she asked irritated.

"Mom," Wyatt said. "Please, let Dad, Chris and me do the talking with the Cleaners. We know them. It'd be really better if you go now. You and the aunts. But I promise we'll be careful. Besides, I have Chris with me."

"Okay, we go," Piper accepted the deal with a nod. "But if I hear one scream or crash from here, we'll be here instantly. No matter what and we'll vanquish the Cleaners."

Her men just smiled at her and reluctantly the Charmed Ones left the room, but the eldest turned around a last time before she quietly closed the door.

"Thank you," the first Cleaner spoke again. "So, back to the task at hand." His gaze landed on the oldest son. "Wyatt, we only beg you to leave. Now. You've already messed up this timeline. Yours."

"I know," the blond admitted. "I was desperate with jumping through time and needed help from an expert. Which would be Chris and my wish brought me here." He looked at them. "I'm sorry for that mess up, but that wasn't my intention as well as the revelation of Chris' identity."

"And?" the second wanted to know.

"We've already been working on that. My little brother has written a spell to send me forward, but we haven't had time to test it yet. There's no need for your intervention."

"Yeah," Chris added smiling, by standing close to his older brother. "I taught him well in the future. Or will teach him. Whatever. You can go now. Shoot, shoot."

"You have your mother's temper, I see," the first Cleaner said. "But we can't leave. We'll be here as long as Wyatt is. To make sure he goes … back in time."

"Wait," Leo cut in now. "You know you can trust us! We all know what we're doing here and I promise to take care of everything when it comes to Wyatt's departure. As for knowing us Chris, one time we'd have found him out, so there's no need for memory changing."

Now the Cleaners turned to look at each other and then back to the men of the Halliwell clan. "If we trust you with this task, Leo Wyatt, how can we be sure that still all goes the way it should. Especially with Chris' destiny."

Confused the father turned to his two sons who refused to look at him. That only made him more suspicious and decided to postpone his questions with one of them. "What do you mean?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Ask your son! The one from the better future," the first Cleaner said again. "Okay, let's say we agree. Be aware of our constant watching. One false move and we forget the Charmed offspring!"

The three men gasped but said nothing. So at the end the five of them stood rooted on their spot and just stared at each other.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE WITH THE SISTERS<em>

"What do you think they're talking about?" Phoebe asked her sisters. "I mean there are men. Three we know, but the other two? I don't know."

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure our men could handle that easily," Paige said. "Piper?"

But the oldest sister was lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe that Chris was her son. Her baby boy but what she didn't know was his reason for being here. The mother would find out and change all this – for her babies' sake. Then she saw hands in front of her face. "What?" came the bewildered question.

"We wanted to know how you think of our men. Your men to be exact," Phoebe replied and her youngest sister nodded.

"Oh," she intoned. "I believe in my men. They said they know them, so why should we intervene? I'm sure it's fine."

"You're not worried?" the youngest Charmed One questioned in disbelief.

"No."

"Really?" the middle one requested. "And you okay with that?"

Again, the oldest one just nodded and continued her normal work. She was making a meal for all of them as she knew they'd be hungry. Deep inside the mother smiled to herself as she knew she'd be a mother of two wonderful boys. What would Grams say if she knew this?

Both younger Charmed Ones shrugged and looked at the ceiling, waiting impatiently for the men to return. It'd be a long wait.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE MEN<em>

"You don't mean that?" the boys interjected after they'd recovered from the threat. "This would tip the balance!"

"We know," the first Cleaner spoke again. "So for the time being we accept your offer, Leo Wyatt and we trust the boys to handle Wyatt's return to his time." Both Cleaners nodded and were gone in the next moment.

All sighed in relief but the father folded his arms over the chest and demanded answers from both his sons. "Okay, you both! Spill!"

The brothers looked briefly at each other before the younger one's anger at his father grew. He couldn't stand him after the man had disappointed him so many years. He felt how his brother tried to hold him back but failed.

"Why should I tell you anything, Leo?" Chris spat out furiously. "For you only one son existed and that was Wyatt!" He freed himself and orbed away.

In shock the Elder turned to his eldest, silently begging him for an answer. But the young man shook his head and made the man question himself. He'd never favor one son over the other, because he wasn't that kind of a father. Was he?

"Dad?" Wyatt asked after seeing his father in shock. "Listen, in my future you've changed. But to earn his forgiveness you'll have to work hard. Very hard. That I promise."

Leo nodded but was distracted as the sisters came in, looking around. The younger Charmed Ones monopolized their nephew while Piper walked to her husband, taking his face between her palms.

"Where's Chris? Did something happen?" she asked quietly. She wanted to get to know her baby better. Along with Wyatt.

Her husband shook his head before answering. "He orbed away after he confessed something about his past. The boy was so upset and our eldest wouldn't answer me. What did I do wrong in his future?"

"We'll find out. I promise," his wife encouraged him. "But at first: Let's find him and then he has to answer me!"

"Mom! A little help here," came a desperate call from her eldest. "Make them fuss over baby me and not myself!" The aunts just continued their work over Wyatt.

Piper smirked before walking over and rescuing her son from her sisters. "Okay, leave my baby alone! You can take care of his baby version while we three do the same of Chris. So shoot, shoot!" She sent her sisters out of the attic what they reluctantly did.

Both parents then concentrated on Wyatt and his link to his little brother, Chris. Leo grabbed his wife's hand for support before clearing his throat and carefully asking his son, "Do you know where Chris could be? Obviously I don't know him well in his future and the reason you seem to know, too. He trusts you."

The mother begged as well. "Please Wyatt, help us! He's your baby brother and my … our baby boy. Tell us where he is."

Wyatt sighed. "I can't tell the reason. That's Chris task, not mine." He looked anywhere before his eyes searched the ones of his Dad. "He's on the Golden Gate Bridge." The son smiled and his father seemed to have got the message.

As Leo was about to open his mouth, he felt an elbow in his ribs. Looking at the owner of the elbow he saw a twinkle in her eyes and looking at his eldest who smiled. Now the father knew what he had to do before orbing away.

Piper, on the other hand, took her oldest son's arm and led him to the couch. She patted his arm lovingly and leaned on him. "Can you maybe tell your mother what's with the relationship between your father and brother?"

"Mom, please," the son answered annoyed. "I can't. This is something Chris has to do and he'll tell you when he thinks it's time. Though, my being here may speed up things, I admit, but I won't interfere. Chris' temper is worse than yours," he snorted out.

Piper just seemed to accept and let her thoughts wander to her husband and youngest son. Hopefully to mend their relationship. To a better future for all of them.

* * *

><p><em>GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE<em>

Quietness, a soft wind and the zooming cars underneath him was all it took to calm the young man down. How could his father ask such questions? For him he didn't exist, so why should he answer the man now? The brunette seemed not to believe his father could change. One look around and orbs came up beside him. To his sarcastic joy it was Leo, his father.

"Can we talk?" the father asked anxiously. For god's sake, this young man was his youngest son, his baby boy.

"What is there to talk about?" Chris questioned back. "You want to know what you did wrong?" Again, the father only nodded. "For you, everyone else was interesting and more important, Mom, Wyatt, but never me! Never! You've always forgotten me! Now satisfied?"

Leo stumbled back as the harsh words hit him. Never in his dreams would he have thought to favor one son over the other. He'd change this, even if he'd clip his wings. For good. "I know you won't believe me now but please do. However, for you it's still too fresh and it'd take time to forgive me. Maybe in the future."

"If I believe you, what would you do?"

The man swallowed hard. "Help you in any kind of way and no matter what the other Elders would say." Green eyes shot up in surprise. "Listen to you. What you'll have to say about YOUR future. And all other things a father should do." Green eyes searched for the matching ones of his son. "You and Wyatt are my world. With your mother. You three are my family!"

"You seem so different than the man I know as my father."

"You are here to change the future and you are my son. I believe in you and in the task you have. I'll give you all the support you need."

The son tried to hold back his tears but it was getting harder. Sobs started to wreck his body and he threatened to fall but strong arms caught him just in time. Landing on his father's chest the young man became a boy again, wanting to have his Dad close by.

Leo just held the young man who'd be his little boy forever. Now he caressed his back and stroke through the boy's hair. The father kissed the brown head. "I love you, Chris. I should have seen that you look just like your Mom. Forgive me please!" There was no answer and the man saw his son was asleep. Smiling, he orbed both of them back home.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Wyatt was getting anxious. _'Where __the __hell __was __his __brother __and __father?'_, he thought. _'What __would __take __them __so __long?' _He had to roll his eyes at his mother's constant questioning, yet his worry about his little brother was stronger.

"Come on, son. Reveal something to me," Piper begged, leading her son to the couch yet again as he'd been pacing for a while.

"No, I can't. Mom, please," the blond replied annoyed. "I'm more worried about Chris and Dad, you know. You don't know what I do, so please back off!"

The mother was a bit shocked at her son's harsh words but was already distracted as orbs came through the ceiling. Blue lights revealed Leo with a sleeping Chris in his arms, making the man smile at his family.

"Finally," muttered Wyatt in his mouth but his parents had heard him clearly and shot him looks saying,_ 'What'd __you __mean?'_, so he clarified sighing. "Chris is a workaholic, very determined and so damn stubborn! What he's set in mind, there's nothing to change him!"

Leo snorted quietly as if to agree. He knew his wife was the same way, so obviously his youngest son had overtaken this habit. "If you two don't mind, I'll bring him to the guest room, to let him sleep there and watch over him." The father walked out of the room, without waiting for an answer.

Mother and son just nodded and watched the leaving pair with sad eyes. At least some progress had been made by them, even though it'd take time. With hopeful eyes she once again turned to her son, silently begging him to say something.

The Twice-Blessed rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. "Mom, stop that! I think I'll go to sleep as well and then tomorrow we'll try Chris' spell. To see if I can go back to my time." He stood up and walked to the door. "You coming?"

Piper accepted the offer and caught up with her son who made his way to the guest room. There he tried to release his Dad but he refused, so the eldest son was led by his mother to their parents' room where he instantly occupied the couch and fell asleep.

The Charmed One just sighed and made herself comfortable in the bed.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>We'll be staying a bit longer as I changed S6 a bit. To my things I would have wanted to see.<p>

Next time: Some memories and Wyatt? Lucky in returning? We will see.

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	9. Memories and going home

Some very important memories for Chris but these are made by some impressions from here and as well my old brain. Especially the last spell. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>9. Memories and going home<strong>

_ON THE NEXT DAY_

Piper was happy in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. Her sisters had decided to leave earlier than before and so she found herself yet alone in the room, preparing a decent meal for her three men, but it certainly wondered her where they still were. She smiled as footsteps could be heard. "Morning," she only said.

"Morning Mom," came the tired voice of her eldest. "What you're doing?"

The mother just gave him her patented glare. "Breakfast. Where's your father and brother?"

"Probably still sleeping." The blond sat on a chair. "Though as I walked by Dad was awake but wouldn't leave Chris' side when I'd asked. He just said he'd made a promise which he intended to hold."

"I see." She looked at him a bit warily before asking, "How can we get Chris talk? Beside from you, of course. I can see that he's looking at me with sadness, yet deep love but at Leo. It's just anger and fury."

Wyatt nodded. "My little brother loves his Dad, but now it's hard to see. And if you want to get him talk, use Grandpa or just be patient. As for the rest: Future consequences!" He smiled.

As the Charmed One was about to reply, her husband strolled in, with their youngest in tow. Instantly her attention went to them, making the other son sigh in relief what she ignored. "Hey, how are you two? Everything okay? Slept well?"

"We're fine, Piper," Leo stopped her babbling questions. "Chris and I agreed to take this slow and so we'll see how it turns out." He looked around. "Where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"At work," Chris said before taking his usual seat next to Wyatt. "I've sensed them already. After all, they are my aunts."

Wyatt felt like a child again as he and his little brother sat together at the breakfast table. Obviously Chris shared the same memories while their parents stood together and watched their children eat what made them smile. A normal family.

"What's his status now here?" Piper asked quietly her husband who was lost in his thoughts. "Hey, answer me! I wanna know!"

"Sorry," he whispered back. "I think the Elders … we haven't decided yet, but the intention goes to be him your whitelighter as I'm an Elder now."

Her smile grew even wider. "Great, our baby boy can boss us around. What an opportunity for him!" She noticed that her husband smiled now as well. The joke worked.

"Cool," Chris remarked still eating. "You really mean that, Leo? I can be my Mom and aunts' whitelighter?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. So, is everything okay with you? I mean, you were very upset yesterday as if something was holding you back. You can share that burden with us."

Abruptly the brunette stood up and looked at his father with hatred in his green eyes. "Like you are the one to talk about that! If I share my burden with all of you, would you believe me? Would you? After all, you did it yesterday, didn't you?" Looking at his Mom and brother, the young man walked into the conservatory where he sat down and sulked.

Wyatt's gaze searched for his father's. "Okay, I know what you did before. Or better didn't. One advice for both of you: Don't push him! He's hurt and on his own. Consider this please." He stood up. "And now excuse me, I need to look after my baby brother." He followed the man and sat beside him, taking him in an arm embrace.

Piper turned to her husband in stunned disbelief. She thought both had solved their crisis with a compromise, but obviously it didn't last long. "What did happen yesterday, Leo? What were you both talking about?"

Sighing the father admitted, "He confessed to me that I was never there for him, only for you and Wyatt. That I always ignored him and preferred Wyatt. But there's still something he's hiding."

"You are not kind of man, Leo. You would never do that, would you?"

"I know and I promise you to never become that kind of father. Otherwise, I'll give you the permission to slap me. Hard, very hard." He looked her into the eyes. "What'd you say to visit our children and maybe we could get Chris to talk about it? Share with us."

Piper nodded and both walked to their children who were talking quietly together. Though both were from different timelines, they seemed to understand each other. Their bond was strong.

"Hey boys," Piper greeted as she and Leo sat in two chairs which surrounded the boys. "Wouldn't it be better to share some burden you're carrying if you are here? Don't forget, we're your parents."

In return both brothers snorted as they knew how their parents ticked. In any timeline and that was something what would never change. Wyatt as the oldest son spoke, "We know that, Mom. But seriously. If we could tell you, we would. I'd agree for Chris but for me. No way!"

Chris gave his big brother a scolding glare. "If I tell you, wouldn't it change Wyatt's history? I mean, I've been taught any little detail could change the future in major. So?"

The blond just whispered in his ear, "You could always use the dust, to wipe their memories." He tried to look convincing.

The brunette just sighed and buried his face in his hands before looking up at everyone. "Okay, I'll tell you but don't laugh at me! What I'm about to confess might be hard to understand and comprehend, but all is true."

"You mean that you were always a momma's boy?" the older boy teased what earned him an elbow in his ribs. "Ouch, yeah. Sorry but it's true and you know that."

Piper and Leo had to hide their laughter at their sons' bickering what was somehow natural, yet if you consider those two are from different timelines and this as normal. Yes, normal in a magical family like the Halliwells.

"Honey, it's okay. Just tell us and we won't laugh at you what we promise," the mother spoke up warmly. "Right Leo? Wyatt?" Her other two men nodded eagerly to confirm. "Start when you're ready, peanut?"

Again a sigh and the younger boy began his tale. "Wyatt's right. I've always been a momma's boy as I was the apple of her eye, meaning I could never do anything wrong. Starting with my birth but there was trouble …"

_MEMORIES_

_Piper was in labor, breathing hard and being furious as her younger sister had told her baby had been kidnapped under their noses. "You're telling me Wyatt's gone and now I'm in labor! Don't you think that's a bit of coincidence?" Another wave hit her. "Oh god! Will this baby ever come out?" _

_"Calm down, Piper!" Leo responded. "It's nearly done and then you'll be a much happier woman! And we'll find Wyatt. Promise. And now push!"_

_"What'd you think I'm doing here, man!"_

_"Piper!" Phoebe interjected. "C'mon, I can see the head and one last push! Yes, it's here. Another boy. Congratulations!"_

_The mother took her newborn son in her arms and brought him close to her. "Welcome, my baby! How cute you are. How do we name him? I mean, another boy. How will Grams react?" _

_Leo just kissed his wife on her head. "Don't worry about that now. Just enjoy our new baby! What'd you say we'll name him after my father? Christopher Perry Halliwell?" _

_The eldest sister just nodded as the exhaustion finally caught up with her and she fell asleep with the baby. Leo and Phoebe smiled as the father picked his baby boy up and promised to be always there for him. _

_Several days later Wyatt was back in his parents' home. Brought back by Leo's mentor, Gideon who smiled at all somehow friendly but he'd said nothing to the newest addition of the family. As it was done, the man excused himself quickly and went back to Magic School …_

_CLICK_

"… and so slowly my brother and me got to know each other and became best friends for life. I think, as soon as he knew I was a good playmate to him, he always shared everything with me. Even told me stories about vanquishes when I was too young to help."

Wyatt drew only soothing circles on his little brother's back as he was reminded of his own childhood with his brother. It was nearly the same, except that he was saved by the young man beside him.

"I take it Paige had been still a statue in your time." Her son nodded. "Your childhood was normal then?" Again a nod. "But with a difference to his future. Leo was never there for you. Oh peanut!"

Leo swallowed hard. "Was I just at your birth? And then never again? Tell me, please, son."

Chris' head shot up at the word 'son'. "I can't exactly say what made you change but after a year or so your attention was only drawn to Wyatt, being Twice-Blessed and heir to Excalibur." The brunette saddened immediately.

"Well, then I can bring you joy, Chris," Wyatt said smiling. "In my time we both are the heirs to Excalibur as it's reacting to both our calls. So, your being here changed this fact and Dad and Mom trained us well."

The parents' gazes were confused as they hadn't met the Lady of the Lake yet, so their eyebrows raised half way to the forehead but remained silent as it was mostly their youngest son's tale.

Chris' smile grew at Wyatt's words. He was happy to know everything would be fine. "Mom, you're right. Our childhood was as normal as it could be with demons around. Dad ignored me most of the time, so that Mom was my close parent, yet I always wanted Dad's attention, but his was only Wyatt. A drastic change came with my 14th birthday …"

_CLICK_

_"Mom," Chris shouted through the house. "Mom? I'm home." He looked around. "Where are you?" He noticed the closed doors to the conservatory and so he yanked them open and was met with …_

_"SURPRISE!" came from nearly every member of his family and the boy let his backpack fall down and ran to hug his Mom lovingly. _

_"Hey peanut. Everything okay in school?" Piper asked as her baby boy just ran to every family member, hugging them and stopped by his older brother who caressed his little brother's hair and just enjoyed this day. _

_"Yeah. Why didn't you say anything this morning? I was a bit disappointed as it seemed anybody had forgotten my birthday," he replied and smiled mischievously at his brother. _

_"Well, baby, it should have been a surprise party for you and it worked. Anything for my baby," the mother said. _

_The afternoon went well and all cousins played together whereas the adults just watched them but Leo was not there. The father was held busy by the Elders and was only there for his eldest son who had shown him this injustice sometimes. As the evening came, Phoebe and her husband said good-bye and Wyatt went over to a friend what he'd made up with his little brother's permission some time ago. _

_So, at the end mother and youngest son were alone and played with popcorn like there was no tomorrow. Neither noticed how a demon shimmered in in another room and threw a vial at the wall, preventing anyone to orb out. He smirked before letting out a low whistle and several demons followed it, playing with fireballs. _

_"Hey," Piper called out. "What are you guys doing here? What's going on?" _

_"Lady, you should protect yourself and your child, because there's no escape for you both here," the leading demon spoke, coming up with a fireball in his hands. _

_"Chris, orb out! NOW!" she demanded and tried to avoid the fireballs, coming in her direction and all the while protecting her baby boy. _

_"Can't!" came his instant answer as he hid behind his mother's legs or behind a furniture. "Mom!" He saw a fireball colliding with her body and falling down. "MOM!" The boy ran over, not daring to get hit with fireballs as well. _

_It all happened so fast and Chris lay with his head above his mother's chest and cried his tears out. Meanwhile Piper only caressed her peanut's head and noticed his labored breathing but her voice failed to work. So she slowly died in her son's arms … _

_CLICK_

"… I only cried and was in shock, so I never noticed how Wyatt returned and called out for Dad who immediately came. He healed me but made me responsible for Mom's death. My brother defended me but it was all black as I slipped into unconsciousness," the brunette said crying. "That's my worst memory."

"Have you called for me, Chris? Only that I never responded," Leo asked, swallowing hard the lump in his throat. "Why did I blame you? You're my son, I should love you."

"You did it. Once and yes, I've called you, yet you never came! You just saw me as a weak nuisance, nothing compared to the Twice-Blessed!"

"I know," Wyatt spoke suddenly and all heads turned to him. "I have his memories. He felt terrible at the loss of his mother but more devastated at the nearly loss of his baby brother! So his anger and fury went to his father …"

"… and all Elders following," Chris continued. "That was when he snapped. Turned, to protect his remaining family. I know all that, yet the city and all who were against him would be killed or destroyed."

The older brother just embraced his baby brother, full knowing how he must have felt during all of it and yet still had the strength to come back in time and save him. This was real strength and courage if you asked Wyatt who'd ever be grateful to have such a baby brother like Chris.

Piper went over to her baby and sat beside him, taking his trembling hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, peanut. For leaving you alone and that at such an important age. I'm so sorry, baby." She kissed him on his head, lovingly.

Leo couldn't believe what he'd heard. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought to be such a bad father to his youngest son. What on earth could have changed him so much if he'd only cared about his eldest and wife? Shaking his head in disbelief, he didn't try to look at his family as if he'd disappoint them later.

Looking up the Twice-Blessed noticed his father's state and decided to let his mother take care of his brother while he did the same for his Dad. "Dad, are you alright? You should know my future is okay. Thanks to Chris and all his doing here in the past."

Wiping his tears furiously away the father saw his eldest smiling. "And at what sacrifice if I ask? I mean, there's always one."

The blond looked away. "I can't tell you. It'd change all in my future."

"Peanut, is there a girlfriend in your future? I mean, you're old enough," Piper's next innocent question brought the attention back to the other pair.

Instantly Chris blushed. "Mom! That's private! Though it's Wyatt's fault we met and fell in love later. All were surprised at our relationship. A practical evil witch with a son of a Charmed One. Unbelievable! …"

_CLICK_

_At 18, Chris was a professional demon hunter, thanks to his older brother and his demons, yet this clan was hard to break. Anytime, he vanquished one this was replaced by two. So soon his potions were gone and he was tired and hiding behind a rock. _

_Suddenly there was a fighting sound again and Chris' curiosity piqued up and he looked over. The younger Halliwell brother was met with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and his mouth fell open at her body. Surely, it was love at the first sight, at least for him. _

_"Are you just standing there or are you going to help me?" her demanding voice cut through his thoughts. "If you're a witch, do something! Right now!"_

_"Um … okay," he spoke up stunned. "Spell, a spell. Come on. Think Halliwell. _

_Let this clan be gone_

_Without much noises. _

_So this might be done_

_They will be … mices."_

_It worked , because all demons were vanquished, but a furious, yet amused young lady turned to him. "You couldn't think of a better one, could you? At least it worked. Did you say your name is Halliwell?"_

_He looked down. "Yeah, sorry. Our new Lord is my brother." His green eyes searched for hers. _

_"You're so different than him, yet you both share the same blood. By the way, my name's Bianca." She offered her hand. _

_Which he took smiling. "Chris. Chris Halliwell, but official it's Chris Perry. Clear?" _

_A larger smile grew on her face. "This should be interesting … " She just grabbed him and shimmered both away …_

_END OF MEMORIES_

"This was how we met and dated as often as we could, though she was Wyatt's minion and a few years older than me." Piper gasped. "Don't worry. Bianca helped me a lot and convinced me to save my family and older brother. No matter what obstacles are in our way," Chris finished his tale and yawned.

"OK, boys. In the bed now and tomorrow we'll send Wyatt to his right destination and change his future. For good," Piper demanded and shoved her men up, but her husband stayed where he was. "Leo?"

"I need some time to think about all we learned today," the Elder said. "Please, I'll come to you as soon as I've thought through all."

The woman nodded and went to her bedroom, leaving her spouse alone who just sat there with his head in his palms. Silent tears ran over his face at the cruelty and injustice which came to his youngest son and it was mostly his fault. He'd abonded his baby boy who yet became a heroic man, but still he was not that kind of a father.

Ever so slowly after an hour Leo made his way to his wife but not before looking over both his sons who were sleeping in peace in their beds. That made him smile and so in a good mood he went into his bed.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

A yawning, still sleepy Wyatt came into the kitchen, only to find his mother and brother already there, making breakfast together. This picture made him instantly smile. "I see there are some things what never change. What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want and need, sweetie." Piper kissed her eldest on the head as he sat at the table eating. She turned to her youngest. "You should sit and eat as well, peanut. Thanks for helping, anyway." Again, a look. "Where's Leo?"

"Right here." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Sorry, I had a rough night." Confused looks were shot at him. "Nightmare."

"Um … okay," the mother said. "Sit and eat." She was pleased as her three men were sitting at the table, eating the made breakfast. Sitting down as well she began to eat. "Wyatt, when do you want to go?"

"After lunch, I guess. Chris already wrote the spell to reach my wanted destination. So if you wanna double check?"

"No, no. I trust my son with his spell writing. Don't you, Leo?"

The father just nodded. Still his thoughts were occupied with his treatment of his baby boy who looked at him as if the boy knew what he was thinking. Without wanting to, their gazes locked and Leo nodded slightly, hoping to have had made him relax and comfortable around his father.

"Okay, I'll go a bit demon hunting if you don't mind. Need to get some steam off," the youngest family member said, standing up and ready to orb out.

"Not without me," the older brother cut in and grabbed his arm, making both of them orb to the underworld.

The parents just sat there, not saying anything. Both were lost in their own thoughts, yet their hands seemed to find each other still and both were happy to know to have a brave second boy. It seemed they were meant to be. For good. So, Piper and Leo came closer, ready to kiss but were interrupted by an …

"Eww. Get a room," being said from both their sons orbing in.

Immediately the Elder and Charmed One were up. Looking at each other and turning back the father asked, "You want to go now, Wyatt? Have you done all by now?"

The sons nodded and Chris grabbed in his back pocket to reach the needed spell, to go forward in time. "We're ready, Wy if you want," Chris replied.

Wyatt at first hugged his parents before doing the same with his baby brother. He whispered into his ear, "Use the memory dust if you still don't want them to know. I'll see you in the future." He tightened his embrace. "I love you, lil' bro'. Be careful."

"I love you too, Wy." Chris did the same like his older brother and had an idea what purpose his being here had been. "Good luck! And now be ready.

_Hear these words, hear my rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send my brother to a time_

_Which __lies __in __his __heart __and __mind._"

The triquetra glowed blue and the Twice-Blessed stepped through the portal but not before once again looking back at his beloved family. He hoped now to could fulfill his mission, to save his little brother.

Piper, Leo and Chris watched him go, yet already a second later the youngest son smiled mischievously at his parents, full knowing what would follow next.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>Hope you'll like these little memories of Chris and it explains his behavior in S6.<p>

Next time: Back in my S2 and I hope you won't get a headache.

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	10. Saving him & me

Alright, back in the future. Just hope you don't get a headache! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>10. Saving him &amp; me<strong>

_BACK IN THE FUTURE_

As usual Wyatt landed in the attic but quickly closed his eyes to sense for his baby brother and nearly wife in a restaurant and an evil being close by. As fast as he could the blond orbed to the place near by.

To his surprise he landed in the restaurant his Mom owned and saw a waiter going to his brother and girlfriend but also a minion, waiting for his chance. Then all was frozen, except him and so he ran out to stop him.

"One move and you'll be dead!"

"The Twice-Blessed!" the minion said. "You think you can stop me? I don't think so, because if I don't report to my master, there are consequences. Above and beyond."

"I'm fully aware of it, my friend." He tightened his grip. "Give me the essence you have with you." A look of surprise flickered across the man's face. "Yeah, I know of your little secret and what you intend to do with that."

"How do you …"

"Let's just say I'm from the future you created and it didn't go well for my family." Once again the blond tightened his grip. "And now give me your little vial with this black essence."

"And what if I don't?"

"Do you want to fight with me and my brother? I can tell you he has powers you've never thought of! Now what do you do? It just depends on you," Wyatt threatened.

The devil's minion smirked and freed himself by shimmering out of the grip what caused Wyatt to touch his baby brother and made him available to move.

"What's going on?" Chris asked bewildered. "Wyatt? What are you doing here? And who's he?"

"Don't ask so much and help me instead!" The brunette ran to his brother. "By the way, he would have given you an essence what would have made you evil, slowly."

"Well then, let's vanquish him, shall we? If you are here instead to be with Steph, it must be very important." The younger boy let an electric bolt fly toward the minion what wounded him slightly.

The older one sent an energy ball after and mentioned casually. "I'm actually from the future and past, too. Hope you remember some as it's part of your memories! Okay, let's combine our powers and end him finally!"

Chris gasped slightly at this kind of relevation but did as told and stepped closer to his brother. Their powers easily combined and vanquished the minion, without anyone noticing but both were still afraid if the Cleaners would somehow appear. They didn't what made both boys sigh out in relief. Turning around the brunette shot the blond a questioning look and demanded some useful, acceptable answers.

"I know you want answers but I can't give you them." Wyatt sighed and then looked a bit sheepishly at his baby brother. "Time travel rules?"

"I won't bite the 'Future consequences' excuse. As I was the one who invented it. After Mom's traditional speaking growing up."

Again a sigh. "Okay, if I tell you, would you help me to travel forward a bit more?" He looked around. "I think we should postpone our conservation. You should go back to your place when I reserve the freeze."

Chris nodded and walked back to his place, ready to enjoy his date with Cat. After that, he'd grab his future brother and speak with him about all. At the end a good kick in his ass to send him to his rightful place.

Wyatt watched his baby brother and his girl who are a cute couple, he thought. Observing them before he hid in a secret room what made the older boy chuckle. As he noticed everything and everyone was back on their place, Wyatt just flicked his wrists to let all move again. Still gazing at the heavy flirtatious couple made him question if he'd able to travel forward or if time would catch up with him.

The evening was over too fast for Chris and with many kisses he sent his soon-to-be wife home and started his search for the future version of his older brother. To his surprise he found him in the attic, already waiting for him – impatiently.

"Where's your other version and what are you afraid of?" Blue eyes looked up in surprise. "I know my brother. Any version."

This comment made Wyatt chuckle. "I'm wondering what would happen to me if I meet my other version. Meaning if I have to live twice our weddings. Yeah, it went well until …" He stopped himself before he'd reveal too much but knowing his little brother and his sharp ears.

"Wait, what do you mean? What happens to me?" Chris wanted to know.

"Hey Chris!" Wyatt greeted, stepping in. "There you are. I was looking for you." Then he noticed his other version. "Whoa. What's going on here?" As the other one stood up, it indeed did happen what he feared. Time caught up and instead of two there was only one Wyatt who grabbed his head. "Whoa. Information overload."

"Are you okay, Wy?" came a concerned voice.

"Yeah. Give me a minute to compose myself and bring some order in my head." The Twice-Blessed went to the couch, sitting down where his little brother soon followed. Again his mind was confronted with his brother's death what made him grab the boy into a fiercely hug, feeling his little brother still alive.

"Wy, I'd rather enjoy breathing, you mind." His voice was a bit higher than usual. "What's with you, huh?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." For a short time their eyes locked. "What do you think our next enemy would be?"

"No idea." There was a shimmer. "Hi Hollow. What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for you both. Something is going here and I don't know what." The cat then noticed a strange essence in the older witch. "Wyatt, did something happen?"

"Nothing. Don't you worry. Why are you here? Something wrong with our girls?"

"They are fine but a bit confused, especially Catherine. Anyway, I've heard a rumor about the devil being after one of you. In my paws and around my neck there's a feeling what won't go away. And it tells me Wyatt knows about this, don't you?" The cat grumbled with its rutted claws to confirm its threat.

However, Wyatt was saved as an orb cloud was forming in their midst. The other two were distracted and the older boy let out a little sigh of relief but looked up at the newcomer. It was the family's friend and Elder Kevin who smiled directly at the Twice-Blessed as if knowing what he'd done.

"Hey Kevin. Nice seeing you again. Why's the pleasure to be here?" the half Elder greeted his friend by shaking his hand.

"Well, you won't like it I can say but it's necessary now. Even our higher bosses have agreed to that, so fight with your best," he explained. "You must kill Lucifer."

* * *

><p><em>GIVEN AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK<em>

Several jaws dropped. "You're kidding, right?" the brunette asked bewildered, but Kevin just nodded. "How the hell should that work? I mean it's the devil! He's the Prince of Darkness and is he able to kill, by the way?"

Kevin smiled at the younger of the two brothers. "He is but of course, there'd be a replacement following fast, you know. That's just to keep the balance in tact. Grand Design and all that crap."

Two eyebrows raised in surprise at this admission. Surely, since it was coming from an Elder himself. Anyway, the cat barked in, "We do know that, Elder. Have you had any new suggestion how to kill the devil and why?"

The young Elder sighed. He should have known that the cat would figure it out. "Okay. I guess one of you knows what I'm going to say, but Lucifer is after Chris this time since the Avatars gave him the idea. And to kill him, I'd suggest, combine both your powers to the highest level you can push it."

"And which level would that be?" Wyatt asked annoyed. Those memories had hit him hard and he'd do anything to prevent this from happening. "Have the Elders said anything else? Anything useful?"

"Well," Kevin blushed. "We all just want to congratulate you for your weddings with the Whitmans. It was or is such a great event in the magical world that any kind gossips around it already."

"Oh great. What's the gossip about?"

"Actually, no idea." Kevin looked up as a jingling was heard. "I've said enough already. I must go now. Good luck!" And pronto, he was gone.

Wyatt's head shot up as he received a message from their leaving friend. _'Thank you for saving Chris. Yes, we do know what you did by traveling through time. All my wishes for your new mission.'_

_'Thanks. I thought no one would say anything about it.'_

_'Oh, by the way. Be happy to go through your weddings twice. It should be fun!'_

The Twice-Blessed growled loudly, getting the attention from the other two occupants of the room. "Sorry. Just spoke with Kevin in mind. So how are the preparations of our weddings going? Normal and magical?"

"We're nearly done. Why you're asking? You know of that since Dad is more nervous than us. Or have you forgotten about his 'own' wedding. The normal way. He's already given us speeches of how to behave in the registrar office, you remember?" The half Elder explained amused.

Breathing relieved the blond smiled back. "I do. Sorry, but Kevin suggested we should do our weddings before planning and vanquishing the devil. Plus, I'll have to protect you more. After all he might still come after you."

"What are you hiding from me?" asked the brunette confused. He looked closer at his older brother. "You know something I don't and that bothers you. I can see that since I know you my whole life. So spill!"

Wyatt shook his head. "You know the rules. As you've followed them in your trip to the past if you remember. From my memories nothing has changed really but what you did is still there."

"What do you mean by 'what I did'?" He sat beside his brother who had taken a seat a short time earlier. "What happened to me? You can tell me, Wy. I'm your brother and we always share everything. Since we were children and I can see that this knowledge is burden you."

Blue and green eyes locked and the older boy could see how much faith and trust his little brother had in him. "Okay, but be aware that this never happened right now." Chris nodded. "As Kevin had said Lucifer is after you and in my time he attacked on our wedding day. The magical one with Grams. But before he could do this, he infected you with an evil essence. To make you slowly toes the line but it was hard inner battle in you."

"You mean the man we fought today was one of Lucifer's men?" Wyatt nodded. "I guess, he'd have given me this essence if you hadn't stepped in. So, thank you, Wy. For saving my life. And now tell me what I did."

"As the Avatars had wanted it before, the Prince was … is after your time travel ability. At first he'd used your hate for the Avatars to eliminate them back in Egypt where we met. I saved the innocent people with a spell while you discovered a new power, coming from Mom as she'd been a goddess."

"Really?" Chris requested and Wyatt again nodded. "Cool, though I myself made her this." Then he realized something. "You've been through our weddings already?" Another nod and the younger man mocked the Twice-Blessed. "Oh poor Wyatt! Going through the weddings twice!" He received a smack on his arm. "Were they at least good?"

"Yeah. But I would never have thought there had been rumors or gossip before in the magical world. I just wonder who had spilled or is it just the normal way anywhere?" the blond mused. He watched then his younger brother seriously. "What do you say we're doing now? Strategy and so on?"

"Well," the brunette considered. "At first we should get the weddings out of the way, both normal and magical. As fast as possible. After that we can sit and discuss all and maybe beat off Lucifer from getting me. We could use our little 'watchdog' and Cole to gather information and find some weak points. If they even exist, that is."

"I'm sure, they do. By the way, what you say if we go to Mom and Dad and discuss all there? I think they're worried. As always."

Chris looked at his older brother. "You still didn't answer my question, did you? What did happen to me after the Egyptian disaster?" He was afraid of this answer.

And indeed Wyatt swallowed hard. "Well, Lucifer and you came to the conclusion to stop Melinda Warren from saying the spell for the next generations. So we met there again, in 1692, yet something in you had change. You were really evil then and wanted nothing more to stop her but it'd also have change us and our family. I think deep inside of you you've always been good and that remained. Still." Tears threatened to fall but he wouldn't let them. "You wanted me to kill you but I couldn't, so you did it yourself but then you were yourself again and apologized for all you did."

"I'm sorry, Wy. I didn't want to pressure you and to relive all that. Sorry." Then he smiled. "Now let's go, to get this depressing stuff out of our minds."

The Twice-Blessed laughed. That was so his baby brother. Just hearing sad, dramatic stuff and then being happy and cheerful again. For that he loved him and wouldn't certainly live without him. Anytime.

The brothers smiled at each other before orbing away to their parents and hopefully finding their 'watchdog', the Hollow, and Cole there.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE IN HELL<em>

The Prince of Darkness paced in his dark cave. With his hand on his chin he knew something was amiss. It looked like his first step to make the younger Halliwell boy to his apprentice had failed and his man had been vanquished, obviously.

Some minions were standing in a row, waiting for an order. They could see that something was bothering their master but all were afraid to ask. It could mean their death sentence if the minions did that. But one of them was impatient.

"Master, what do you suggest we do now? It seems the Halliwell brothers are one step ahead of you. At the moment, I mean."

"You're a good observer, my friend," Lucifer said, rather calmly. "I want you to go above and see what the Halliwells are doing. Stay there for a week – without doing anything! Clear?" The minion nodded eagerly. "Now go and report me after!"

The minion bowed his head and shimmered away. In the normal world he gave himself an ordinary look, not to attract attention here, so no one would notice and recognize him.

Deep in hell, Lucifer separated four of his minions, to prepare them for his special task while he sent the others out, to bring some chaos in the underworld. Maybe then all kind of demons would accept him as the new Source, though as the devil it was easier to live. But in a way, these two positions were equal. More or less.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As orbs flittered through the ceiling, Piper and Leo looked stunned up, wondering who was coming now since they knew their boys would be with their girls. Some young, youthful premarital banter. Or as whatever you may describe this but all old people said nothing to this as they'd been young once as well.

"Wyatt? Chris? What are you two doing here?" Leo asked bewildered. "Shouldn't you be with Steph and Cat or did something happen we don't know about?"

The brothers looked at each other stunned before Wyatt decided to answer. "Well, it wouldn't be easy to hear and understand. Only know it involves time travel and I don't want to repeat it!"

"Okay," Piper accepted this. For now. "And now tell us why are you here? I can see when something is wrong with my children." She sent them her patented glance, making her sons squirm.

Now Chris replied, "I know how hard it was to explain for Wyatt, but it included also your not so beloved phrase 'Future consequences' as I guess I taught my brother, right?"

The parents snorted in return as they heard the phrase while Wyatt nodded to confirm.

"But we're here to get our weddings as fast as possible done. Kevin had given us a task we should do soon, you know."

The father wanted to know more. "Which task, son? Is it feasible for you?"

"According to Kevin, we can," the eldest son answered now. "If we combine our powers, that is, because it could be hard. Very hard. To get it done."

"Who's your enemy, then?" the mother asked afraid. Everytime her sons were in the underworld or somewhere she didn't know, her worry and fear increased to levels she never knew existed.

"Well," Wyatt swallowed hard. "It's the devil who's after Chris at the moment. So, no shouting please as I'm here to prevent something from happening!"

Two confused looks turned to the Twice-Blessed who didn't like to be scrutinized. It was annoying for him and his little brother gave him a shove in his ribs. The blond sent him a scolding glare. What could he do to avoid any more questions from his parents but, however, they reacted the way he feared.

Leo took charge. "The preparations for your weddings are nearly done, because we spoke with the registrar and your mother with Grams. Everything is settled, so for now sit down and tell us all you know. In every little detail."

"We've got time," Piper added and gestured with her finger to two chairs close by. "And now speak!"

Reluctantly but obediently both boys sat down and Wyatt started to talk. It was hard for him, because everytime his baby brother had to suffer, or worse, die. He already knew what effect this had on his parents, because he'd been and lived it.

Certainly both parents were horrified by only listening. What their eldest son told them was unbelievable, yet still in a way was. Never would have Wyatt traveled through time if this weren't true. It was clear what they, as a family, had to do.

"You can rely on us, son," Leo said after he'd recovered from the shock. "Even if we have to reactivate the Power of Three to vanquish the devil."

"How do you intend to do it?" Piper asked afraid. "I mean, it's the Prince of Darkness, the devil, Lucifer."

Chris' face lit up. "Therefore we want to use our little 'watchdog', the Hollow, and Cole to look through the caves of the underworld and hell, you know."

"I don't think they're going to like it, especially your 'watchdog' as you describe it. The Hollow will kill you if it hears it," Piper said, a bit amused.

To the boys' horror and the parents' amusement shimmers could be heard and they were, indeed, Cole Turner and the cat, formerly known as the Hollow. The demon put the cat in his arms. "I think we've heard our names." He looked around. "Only seeing your faces makes me a bit afraid to ask. What's going on?"

Now the brothers looked at each other rather nervously. "Well, Lucifer is after Chris and we want you both to go the caves of hell and find out what he's planning. I want to know all you can find. We need as much information as possible," Wyatt explained a bit harsh.

"Can I ask what you did call me before? It sounded like 'watchdog'. Should I take it as a compliment or insult?" the cat asked, cleaning his paws.

"You have good ears, I admit," Chris said. "Well, it's just like Wyatt had explained. Our lucky devil is after me and always for the same reason. My time travel ability. So, would you please follow this order?" The younger boy used his best weapon: puppy dog eyes.

Amused Cole turned to Piper and Leo. "Have they used this trick often while growing up? I mean, especially this little boy here." The demon grinned.

Chris' feet was tapping. Impatiently. "Would you please do as requested! Our time's running, you know."

However, the Hollow had different plans. "We do as you want." It looked up. "Only after your weddings!"

"Okay," the brothers said at once, laughing.

The family enjoyed a quiet evening with their sons and soon-to-be in-laws who were dragged to be here by Cole. He'd just collected them with a shimmer and was ready to enjoy these young couples. Though he knew what Wyatt had been through as he was his invisible 'watchdog'. Luckily he hadn't been found out. Yet.

Cat had just grabbed Chris' hand and both had sat on a couch in the conservatory where they enjoyed their privacy like any normal young couple, going to get married. Kisses were exchanged and both just enjoyed their simple intimacy.

Wyatt watched his baby brother and was just happy. To have avoided the death of him was good, but the threat was still out there. With all his might he would protect his little brother, because Chris was the most important person in his life and his best friend. Nothing would and could separate them. Not even the devil!

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Wedding time 2.0, at least for Wyatt ;)

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	11. Going to get married

As said: Wedding 2.0 for Wyatt. It may be different, yet still the same. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>11. Going to get married<strong>

_THE NORMAL WAY_

Their girls were at their own home, preparing them for the wedding in white dresses and would come from there to the registrar office with their families while the boys did the same at the Manor. Anyone could see they didn't like it but had to do it as to follow their father's wish.

"Why do I have to wear a tux again?" Chris asked by playing with his bow tie but was stopped by his big brother who laid a calming hand on his arms. "How can you be so calm? I mean, we're going to get married, for god's sake!"

Wyatt just smiled at his baby brother. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay this time. As for me being calm: I've been through this once already, so I know the ritual. And to answer your first question: This is our wedding and Dad's always wanted this but couldn't."

"With him being official dead, it'd have been complicated for Mom and the rest," the younger boy said sarcastically but got a shove on his arm. "Ouch, okay okay. I'll get it now. Are we ready?"

"We are." The older brother took his brother by the arm and led them out of the room. Where they were met by their father who waited impatiently. "Hi Dad!" he greeted him.

"Dad. Hey. Have you waited long?" the brunette reacted following, smiling shyly.

Leo sighed. His sons just knew how to play him and that well since they practised it since childhood. "Finally." He looked at them. "You know your mother's temper. She's just as nervous as you are. If not even more. Are you now grown up to get married?"

The boys nodded grinning and followed the old man down the stairs, out of the house into a limousine. The three of them sat down and stared at each other but burst into laughter only seconds later.

"I can see how mature you are," the father said after a few minutes. "So, how are you feeling? Are you ready to be husbands and maybe Dads. Later."

"Oh Dad. Please don't remind us," Wyatt sighed dramatically. "It's hard enough with you two begging for grandchildren and our girls for children. I think we have enough pressure already."

Chris agreed. "Yeah. We're normal young adults, with normal wishes. Just like Mom always wanted. We are so lucky that all our women have the same wishes."

"I hope your mother and soon-to-be wives would never hear that. Otherwise you'd be dead if they hear one word of it," Leo suggested, full knowing his wife.

The half Elder gulped hard. "Please don't tell her anything, Dad! I beg you. Please Daddy!"

The former Elder had no other choice. He was melting under this puppy dog eyes look of his youngest son. "I won't tell anything if you don't mention it. If you do, I don't know you. Clear?"

"Crystal," the son said.

"And I know why we're doing this the official way," Wyatt announced and received two confused looks. "As we were born and registered here, we'll have to do it this way. The same goes for our girls as well."

The father raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like something I'd say, isn't it? How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I've heard it before," the older son only said.

The limousine stopped in front of a building where someone was waiting there … impatiently. Leo stopped his sons before going out. "Are you ready?"

The brothers looked at each other. "As we'll ever be," they said in unison.

The old man chuckled and opened the door finally. A sigh was his response as his boys followed and were … embraced by their mother only a second later, but the old woman was on a high emotional level. As the sons were taller than their petite mother, they were hugged one by one.

"My baby boys. All grown up and ready now to start a family on their own," she said with tears in her eyes. "Let's go now to the registry office before the registrar decides to leave his office without the job done!"

Another dramatically sigh. This time from Wyatt again. "Oh yeah. The lovely speeches." All turned to him confused and the boy could only grin. "I've heard that before, Mom. Besides, we should go! Really! Wouldn't want a scene, would you?"

As an answer both young men were grabbed by their parents and dragged through the heavy doors. They led them to the registry office where the rest of the clan waited. Females were chattering but stopped as their aunt sent them a glare.

"I see," the registrar said. "Our grooms have finally arrived. For a moment I thought I had to unite only the brides. Which would be bad."

Everyone in the room snorted while the nervous men took their seat beside their women in white and kissed them shortly on their lips. Four chairs were taken in front of a table at what the civil servant sat. Behind them were seated the two sets of parents: Piper and Leo, John and Sarah.

The registrar cleared his throat and drew with that all attention to him. "First of all, I welcome here the two brides and grooms, the parents of the brothers and the sisters and all immediate family members sitting here." He looked at both young couples. "We all are gathered here to unite the Halliwell brothers with the Whitman sisters." Another look around. "That sounded strange."

Both families had to hide their laughter at these words but remained silent. All knew the official wanted to start the ceremony and get this over. If only he knew what kind of families he was marrying.

With a smile he turned to the younger couple, asking them for a favor. "Is it okay to start with your older brother and sister? I mean I'll do the same with you following!"

"He is," the blond interjected before the brunette could even open his mouth. Green eyes turned confused to blue ones. _'I just saved you from causing a scene.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ came the telepathic question.

_'I'll explain later and now be quiet!'_

_'Or what?'_

Wyatt just sent him his patented older brother glare what made Chris squirm under it. At the end he nodded to agree but a special information behind in his mind. Surely, the younger boy was curious but could wait.

"Okay, since that's cleared. Let's start with the ceremony, shall we? Since we've got an impatient couple waiting here, too," the registrar begun and looked at the four young people. "I take it each one is the witness to the marriage of the other, right?" All nodded. "Okay then, time's running out here!"

Clearing his throat the man continued his speech. "So I ask you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do you take Stephanie Maria Whitman as your wife? Do you want to love and honor her until death divorces you? Be her partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by her side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

"Yes, I do," the Twice-Blessed witch replied smiling. He just couldn't hide his happiness any longer and grinned.

The registrar nodded and turned now to the woman. "So I ask you, Stephanie Maria Whitman, do you take Wyatt Matthew Halliwell as your husband? Do you want to love and honor him till death divorces you? Be his partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by his side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

Steph grinned happily. "Yes, I do," she answered.

"Can I ask now for the rings?" As predicted Chris gave them to the newlyweds. "Put them over." The young couple did as told and he lay his hand over their united ones. "As we finish now, shall we receive now the new couple Wyatt and Stephanie Halliwell. You may kiss the bride!"

The young man smiled and kissed his wife passionately as all guests and family clapped their hands happily and laughed.

"Thank you," the registrar interrupted. "But we have another couple waiting to be united as well." A few minutes later the room was silent again. He cleared his throat and turned now to the younger man, "So I ask you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, do you take Catherine Anne Whitman as your wife? Do you want to love and honor her until death divorces you? Be her partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by her side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

"Yes, I do," the half Elder responded smiling. He was only happy. Beyond happiness.

The official nodded and turned to the woman. "So I ask you, Catherine Anne Whitman, do you take Christopher Perry Halliwell as your husband? Do you want to love and honor him till death divorces you? Be his partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by his side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

Cat's smile grew wider. "Yes, I do," she answered. Now she was a wife.

"Where are the rings?" As expected now Wyatt handed him the items. Grinning he asked of the couple, "Put them over." Again, they did as told and he lay his hand over their united ones. "As we finish now, shall we receive the new couple Christopher and Catherine Halliwell. You may now kiss the bride!"

Immediately the younger Halliwell did as told and kissed his wife fully while everybody clapped their hands happily.

For a last time the registrar tried to interrupt. "As a last service I request a signature of both newlyweds to hand them at least their family albums."

The four young people managed to do it and the registrar finally let both families vanish from the office. As they were out the man had time to laugh: These young couples were something fresh in his daily stress and so funny. It was so clear both set of siblings shared a close bond.

Outside, the newlyweds were greeted with confetti as well as bread and salt. After that the four of them were seated in two old bangers while the rest of the two families followed them in cars. Their next meeting point was the Manor where Wyatt and Chris carried their wives Steph and Cat over the treshold. In the youthful minds were only one thought: kissing and sex!

With some effort Piper could drag her children and their wives to her restaurant where both sets of parents, Piper and Leo as well as John and Sarah, could hug each other and congratulate for this masterpiece of work. They were united as it was long wanted.

"I take it the magical ceremony will follow soon," Sarah asked.

Piper only nodded and both mothers just enjoyed the evening but sorrows would never vanish. Even if one thing was already finished but the threat still hang over Piper's mind. Especially now since the target was her youngest, her baby.

* * *

><p><em>ONE DAY LATER – THE MAGICAL WAY<em>

In rooms which were used by Phoebe and Paige ages ago as well as later from little boys while growing up were some hectic activities. These kind of activities were normal for newlyweds but were ignored by the older couple living here. As they were on their way to the attic, to summon the ghostly matriarchs for the ceremony.

Reaching the room Piper and Leo were met with hearting and orbing in. The hearts were Phoebe and Coop whereas the orbs Paige and Henry. All grinned knowingly at the oldest couple, though the four of them knew what their nephews were doing at the moment. It was good to have a Cupido in the family.

"Hey Piper, do you know where my nephews are?" Paige asked bluntly, full knowing what they're doing.

Her eldest sister just snorted. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to!" She looked around. "Are we ready to summon Mom and Grams?"

"I guess," Phoebe said. "By the way, do the Whitmans have ghosts as well?"

"I'm sure they have," Leo spoke up. "Now let's summon Patty and Penny. Otherwise they'll kill you if you don't summon them soon."

"Yeah," the other two men agreed. Both had already got to know Penny's temper and her like for men, or better dislike but for their nephews' sake they would endure it.

"Okay, then let's do it!" Piper said determined. "Paige, candles and Phoebe, spell." Both objects were directed in the middle of the room and the mother took a deep breath, to recite the spell she knew by heart:

_Hear these words, hear my cry _

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights entered the sacred attic and revealed the one and only Penny Halliwell at first, better known as 'Grams'. Followed by Patty and to their surprise … Prue. Shocked faces turned to Grams who only nodded, making it true.

"Prue!" Phoebe and Piper squealed and ran to hug their oldest sister who was long dead. "How come you're here? No offense," the younger one asked perplexed.

"That's okay. I begged Mom and Grams to let me come this time. As you know I've already known them by saving your boys, Piper. Now I'm eager to see the magical wedding of them and their girls."

Penny cut in. "Where are my great-grandsons and their wives? I have a surprise waiting for Steph and Cat which means I've convinced our lovely Elders to let the Whitman's matriarchs come as well. So, where are those four?"

The living matriarch blushed deeply, making the other occupants smirk knowingly. "Well, I've had hope you could bring them back to their senses."

"Well, what are they doing?"

Piper blushed even deeper. "Another generation?" she questioned with upgoing eyes.

Patty and Prue had to hide their laughter as they saw Penny's shocked gaze. Turning red the ghostly matriarch collected herself and stormed out of the attic … into the rooms where her great-grandsons were. Naked with their wives in an unmistakable … ehm … position. That made her blush before exploding.

"Wyatt! Christopher! Stephanie! Catherine! What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, startling the two young couples who immediately searched for something to cover up their nudity.

"Grams!" all four of them splurted out shocked.

"I want **you** to be dressed up in five minutes and be in the attic! We'll have a ceremony to attend to! Right now!"

While their wives hid behind their men, Wyatt looked to his dead relatives, "We're sorry, Grams. Really." He was slightly red.

"I feel like a five year old again," Chris whispered blushing.

"Besides, I'll have a surprise for the ladies!"

Looking up they remained silent but began to dress up, Chris and Wyatt started the same while the family watched silently. At least until they noticed.

"We're not kids anymore, you know. We can do this alone," the brunette spoke out sarcastically, receiving some glares but at least got it done.

"Hurry up!" Penny demanded before going back to the attic. The rest of the clan followed her, giving the newlyweds some time to get dressed and collect them, but not before kissing their wives.

Ten minutes later the four young people entered the attic and were met with several feet tapping impatiently, making them sigh but to avoid more confrontation they remained silent.

"About time," the great-grandmother spoke again with hands on her hip. "What do you think you were doing back then? Explain that to me! Especially on this day! I want an explanation! NOW!"

The two young couples huffled shyly but Chris spoke up. It was as if he was the more confident of the two brothers at the moment. "Out of curiosity, Grams? Have you never been young or shall I remind you of your dear Allen? Flower Power? And …"

"STOP!" she interrupted. Then she became calm. "I should have known. Should have known you were clever. Too clever as if not to be Halliwell!"

"MOM!" Patty yelled. "Don't you have some business to attend to here? Some ghosts are still waiting 'Up There' if you haven't forgotten!" She turned to her grandchildren. "You two behave or face me!" Then to Penny. "Please Mom, do as asked and after that you can scold them again."

Looking around the ghostly matriarch nodded as she saw her family begging for the ceremony to begin. "Okay," she said and turned to the women of her great-grandsons. "At first some ghosts for the Whitmans." She snipped her fingers and other elderly women appeared as ghosts.

"Grandma!" Cat shrieked happily. "How come you're here? For years it wasn't allowed for us, you know."

The woman hugged both her granddaughters. "Well, since you both got to know the Halliwell brothers, I've spoken with Penny ever to come here and we begged the Elders together to let our family's ghosts come to this important event!"

Steph and Cat only increased their embrace with their grandmother and hugged briefly the other ghosts. Their in-laws greeted the Whitmans with all their warmth, the Halliwell matriarch led the two families to the conservatory where four chairs, some bouquets and more chairs were standing.

Penny clapped her hands together. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Time to start the ceremony, because our lovely Elders gave us a limit of time to get this over."

All walked over to the conservatory where two families sat down and three of the four young people waited. However, the attention was fixed on Wyatt and Penny who wanted to talk about something but noticed all eyes on them, so the Twice-Blessed just whispered in Grams' ear, "We need to speak, Grams. It's important! Really. Please, after the ceremony!"

Confused but composed Penny only nodded and went to her place in front of the couples where the blond had taken his seat beside his wife. The younger boy raised an eyebrow but only received a shaking head.

Clearing her throat the ghostly matriarch decided to start with the younger couple. It might be her sixth sense. Smiling she began, "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Christopher and Catherine, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

Chris smiled first at Wyatt, then at Penny and at least at Cat. "I love you, Catherine Whitman. You are special for me, my soulmate, my wife, my woman. My future is dedicated to you and my children are yours."

Catherine took her man's hand and said, "I love you, Chris Halliwell. You are special to me in your own way, my soulmate, my man and husband. Our children and my future is only yours."

Penny smiled at the two and continued calmly, "Here before witnesses Christopher and Catherine have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

Chris and Catherine took each hands as one where the matriarch lay the cord over them, so the couple spoke as one, "Heart to thee, body to thee. Forever and so it mote it be."

Both families repeated smiling, "So mote it be."

Penny kissed Cat and Chris lovingly on their cheeks before she turned to the older couple where Wyatt twinkled his eye, making Grams even more smile. "We'll have to unite another couple." Clearing her voice she spoke up again, "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Wyatt and Stephanie, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

Wyatt's eyes danced with happiness. "I love you, Stephanie Whitman, and you are my soulmate. I've never thought to find someone special for me, the Twice-Blessed child. My future is yours and my children are yours."

Stephanie answered with the same happiness. "I love you, Wyatt Halliwell. And to me it doesn't matter who you are. You are special in your own way and my soulmate. My future and my children belong only to you."

Grams was silent before she continued, "Here before witnesses Wyatt and Stephanie have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

Wyatt and Stephanie held their hands as one when Grams lay the cord over them, so they spoke as one, "Heart to thee, body to thee. Forever and so mote it be."

Again, both families repeated smiling, "So mote it be."

Penny kissed Steph and Wyatt on their cheeks as well and welcomed now both young women in the Halliwell family. "Welcome, my ladies!" She kissed them again. "I hope you know what we're waiting for!"

The wives blushed deeply but were welcomed further by Patty and Prue. And the other clan. It also worked the other way around before the living matriarch dragged all to the table where a rich meal was waiting for them. Two newlywed couples had only eyes for each other, rather than the food. All other couples looked at each other knowingly but remained silent. It was quiet, wonderful evening for the Whitmans and the Halliwells.

_**TBC** ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Some secrets come out.

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	12. Secrets, Plans and A First Move

A first meeting of the parties and some interesting ... developments here. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>12. Secrets, Plans and A First Move<strong>

_BOYS' APARTMENT, WYATT'S ROOM_

The older brother lay in his room, looking at the ceiling. He knew his wife had left the apartment earlier as she led the club mostly by herself by now. His thoughts were running wild as he still hadn't comprehended what had happened to him. A shadow came over him. "What?" he cried out startled.

"I thought you wanted to speak with me. It'd been important after your opinion," Grams spoke up demanding. She sat beside him. "What's bothering you, my boy?"

"Oh Grams," Wyatt only said and started to cry. "I don't know what to do or what to feel. All is so messed up and I have a huge task before me."

"You can talk to me," the ghostly woman replied while wiping his tears away. "And now start from the beginning of your tale."

"Well, then you should know I have three sets of memories . One from the evil future, one of a future where Chris dies again and again and the one of this time."

"Wait a second. Does that mean you traveled through time? Because your brother dies?"

The blond only nodded. "It was to pay my debts of Chris saving me, time and again. But I think you wanted to know why I did this, didn't you?" His great-grandmother made the same gesture like he before. "Okay, then you should know as well that Lucifer is after my baby brother and the time I came from Chris turned evil and committed suicide. Only to save our family." He started to cry again. "I just can't get this picture out of my head when he's doing it." His head landed on his palms.

There was a thud. Penny blinked several times as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her favorite great-grandson would kill himself? To save the family? Incredulously she looked at Wyatt.

However, he obviously didn't hear her and continued his speech, "It was so awful! We were fighting and I was nearly ready to kill him!" Sobs could be heard by now. "Now I'm afraid if I'm not strong enough to protect Chris, because the threat is still out there. Lucifer won't give up, to get him and would find impossible ways! All are saying, I have to be the most powerful being on earth, but I know Chris is so much stronger as if with the help of his other self." He looked at his great-grandmother and found her on the floor. "I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

The matriarch stood up and freed herself from the dust. "You should clean more often," she stated but received an annoyed look. "Okay, okay. I know all in my family are strong and that includes you! So, no words about that anymore!"

The Twice-Blessed accepted. "What about my brother and the Prince of Darkness?"

"Well, as I had said some time ago you and your brother are mostly strong together. In your brotherly bond lies the strength you both would need and in it you need to believe in. With Chris." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Have you talked with the family about it?"

Again a nod. "Mostly with Chris as he's the only one who understands all that crap. I already changed his infection but he's done so much more." Blue eyes searched for hers. "You have to know he killed an entire species. The Avatars with a power Chris got from Mom."

Penny's jaw dropped. "Really? Wow, I knew he'd be strong but that kind? Unbelievable. I take it there were consequences by killing the Avatars? Okay, then answer me: what kind of power does Chris have and which consequences were there?"

Wyatt swallowed hard. "Well, as Mom had been a goddess once, shortly after my wiccaning, and we've been told it came from her. It was like a tornado or storm and killed all Avatars. And the other one, however, was Phoebe back with Cole and Paige with Kyle."

"It wasn't the first time when Chris stepped in, was it? When he came back to save you?" The young man nodded. "Wow, now that I call a future consequence." The elderly woman was shocked.

Footsteps could be heard and a short moment later the boy in question stood in the entrance, with his arms over the chest. "Hey Grams, Wy! What's going on?"

Penny just ran to him and hugged him tightly. Better to say she nearly suffocated the brunette. "Oh my baby boy. How many times do you have to suffer? In any timeline."

Chris raised an eyebrow confused and questioned silently his older brother who only shook his head. "Grams, I'm fine. Whatever Wyatt told you, it didn't happen this time. If this is about what he's gone through, I know about it and totally understand it."

"And your own sacrifices?"

"Were worth it. Besides, I'm sure we can change it and the Elders have decided to trust in us. Kevin gave us this task. We won't fail."

Now the older boy cut in. "And what if we do? I've seen the result of it and with all my might I'll prevent this!"

"You'll have me by your side, Wyatt," Chris said determined. "Don't worry so much, Wy. I'm not a baby anymore."

Grams smiled. "Haven't I told you to rely on your bond, now have I? See, so now that's solved I can go back to my afterlife. Patty and Prue are already waiting for me."

"But you'll come if we'd need your help?" Wyatt requested. Mostly to reassure himself and his baby brother. What the latter would never admit.

"Of course." She kissed both boys on their foreheads. "You know the spell to get me," were the words she last said before going back 'Up There'.

Angry the younger brother turned to his older one. "Why did you consult Grams? Don't you trust us enough?" Then he became calm. "I know what burden lies on your shoulders. If we work together, Lucifer can pack up. Don't you think?"

Wyatt just hugged his baby brother. Tightly. "I couldn't live without you in my life. You are my best friend and my world. I'd be lost if you were gone. Better to say, evil. In my heart and soul I've lost you too many times already. If we are going to work together and Lucifer would fall, could it be that we both are dead?"

"I know," Chris said, a bit with tears. Which he wiped away quickly. "I feel the same. I've had this with the Avatars who showed me a vision where you were out of the picture. And in the other timeline you were lost to me by being evil. That's I went back in time, but you know that already." Chris looked up at his brother who held him by the shoulders. "Could we now focus back on our enemy?"

"How about to focus instead on two annoyed and frustrated wives who want to be served right now?" two female and familiar voices cut in.

Both brothers turned around at the voices surprised and saw their wives standing in the entrance. With arms crossed over their chests. Briefly looking at each other, both Wyatt and Chris were certainly cut off their speaking ability.

However, the sisters walked in the room and stepped to their respective men. Both women noticed their troubled looks and were instantly concerned. As a part of the Halliwells now, Steph and Cat knew this meant big trouble.

"Okay, what's bothering you two?" Stephanie asked. She looked at her husband and brother-in-law with concern. Something was definitely going on here … and she wanted to know it.

"We've been given a task. By our lovely Elders," the blond answered truthfully. "Chris and I were just …"

"Brainstorming. Yes, that's it," the brunette continued, looking at his wife. "There's no need to worry for you both. After all we've been doing this since we were little."

"Yeah. And we didn't?" Cat questioned with a playful shove on his upper arm. "Chris, I know you. You want to cut us out, shipped off to our own security. But not this time! We're married now what means we're partner. Did I make myself clear?"

Tears threatened to fall. "What if we lose you? Being kidnapped or anything else? I know I wouldn't survive. Would you, Wy?"

The boy in question shook his head, fully agreeing with his brother. Though he'd mostly lose him but losing their wives? He couldn't and wouldn't think of it.

Both wives were immediately shutted up by only seeing the sad look on their men's faces. They took care of it by not pushing the subject. Stephanie decided to make a decision for both parties.

"You two will talk more tomorrow and we four continue our one after yours."

The four of them nodded in agreement and let this issue drop. Both couples just enjoyed their evening and were soon doing what all young couples and newlyweds did. The atmosphere in the boys' apartment was … hot.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

Lucifer was growing impatient. Somehow his first step to get the younger Halliwell boy had failed and he needed to think, certainly, of another one. Pacing was one thing to deal with that failure. "What had happened above?" he asked no one in particular.

"Maybe I can take a look and see what's going on," one demon suggested fearfully. "I mean it's obvious the Halliwell brothers know about your plan …"

"Obviously," the Prince agreed. He looked at the demon who had said something. "You are right, but I'll be the one going above. Young Christopher is too important for me as I want to change history and he's the only one with that ability!"

His minions didn't dare to speak. As they were dealing with Lucifer and all were afraid to answer.

"Okay, what rumors exist in the magical world? I'm sure something has happened shortly."

"Well, as we've heard the boys got married to the Whitman sisters, their wives now. The family wants a next generation soon, so they'll have pressure here. And the Elders have been given them the task to kill you," one minion explained. Looking nervously around he waited for an answer.

Slowly the Prince of Darkness walked back to his throne and sat down. "Have those ladies got any powers, anyway? I mean the sisters are witches and the boys are their whitelighters. So?"

"No, not that we ever heard and knew of," another minion replied.

Lucifer nodded. "Then we should find out. If the next generation comes, I won't be here. Our lovely Elders, after all, have decided that and who am I to not follow."

"Forgive me, sir," one minion said. "But how do you mean? I'm sure I'm not follow your way of thinking."

That earned him a fireball and was vanquished instantly. What startled the other ones around them and made all afraid of the violent temper of their boss. After all he was the devil.

"Anyone else to disobey?"

His minions and fellow demons backed away. They were more afraid than ever. If they would not follow the order, they'd be gone – in a heartbeat. So, fearfully all minions looked at their master and waited for his decision.

"Okay, two of you will follow these young ladies and observe them. Day in, day out. I want to know all about them while I'll look after my target, young Christopher."

"How long shall this go?" one demon asked curiously.

"As long as I demand. Clear?" The minions nodded eagerly. "Then we should start our little observation above. My powers are ready to show something of their might. Especially on some witches – like the Halliwells."

Two of his minions shimmered away, to follow their own order while the rest would just torture some witches for joy. The devil, on the other hand, played with a fireball before going above himself. A place close to the boys' apartment.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' APARTMENT, KITCHEN<em>

A good smell was waking Wyatt up and he knew immediately his baby brother was already up. Smiling he followed the scent and found the younger boy with a coffee in his one hand and reading with the other a newspaper. An almost ready breakfast was already on the table.

"I see you've become more and more like Mom every day." That earned him a deathly glare. "Okay, okay. Why are you up so early? That's not you."

Chris sighed. "I know, but I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about the devil and his possible strategies."

"I see," the blond commented while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Have you found any? You're the expert in all this and so much better than me."

Another sigh. "If I were him, I'm sure he'd pay us a visit soon. You disturbed his plans to get me and another thing. He knows we're married now and our wives are in danger as well."

In awe the Twice-Blessed stared at his baby brother. "How do you know that? I'm impressed. Always."

The half Elder just shrugged. "What'd you say we're doing now? Await him in a neutral place or wait for him here?"

Out of nowhere it was hot in the room. Very hot what made the older brother immediately step in front of his younger brother, full knowing who was coming. Both brothers' gazes turned to a very light flame in their midst and they needed to shield their eyes from the sight.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Chris wanted to know.

"Well," came a soft voice. "I'm your intended target from our so loved Elders. The devil, known as the Prince of Darkness or simple Lucifer. You can decide how to call me."

"I've known you," Wyatt cut in. "I've seen what you can create." He looked around. "We should go to a neutral place. And leave our ladies alone!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and mocked, "As if I'd listen to you." The blond wanted to fight with his fists but was hold back by his brunette brother. "But for now I agree. We'll meet in a neutral ground without any other person around."

Meanwhile Chris let out a low whistle and a cat appeared. "Hollow, take care and look after Steph and Cat. Wy and I'll speak with Lucifer about something. No interruption allowed! Clear?"

The Hollow looked around and his gaze stopped at the devil. As an evil being itself the cat felt the desires and needs of Lucifer which it didn't like. At all. "Okay, but I'll put some crystals around your apartment. Just for protection!" In their heads he projected, "Only your voices would deactivate them."

"Okay, we can go!" Wyatt said at least. "Link to my hands and let me know where we'll meet and I'll bring us there."

Chris followed the request immediately while the Prince with a disgusted face linked his hand with the witchlighter. All three disappeared in blue and white lights and the cat strolled to his guardians' wives, to protect them and sent with its tail and one paw crystals around the young men's apartment. In the end it meant only killing time.

* * *

><p><em>AN ABONDED CHURCH ANYWHERE<em>

Blue and white lights reformed and three persons were revealed. Looking around two of the three were confused at the choice of place their companion had done but he silenced them with a wave of his hand. Still one couldn't help but voice this.

"Interesting. Who would have thought the devil had chosen a church as a neutral place? I mean you're the opposite of it, aren't you?" Chris pointed out curiously. He looked at the man.

Asked man sighed in frustration. "As if you don't know I once had been an angel. An archangel, mind you. So, I'm still a bit drawn to the good side." He looked at the brothers. "But we should return to our intented conversation, don't you think?"

Wyatt held his baby brother at bay and close by what irritated him but let it be. "I know what you want and I can tell you I won't let it happen. I've seen what you could create. No way!"

"As if you could stop me, Twice-Blessed," Lucifer smirked. "The Avatars were right though. Only young Christopher has the ability to time travel and change things. For good."

"That's why you wanted to make him one of you. Slowly with a poison to evil his soul and very being. I'm not going to allow it this time," the blond threatened, fully knowing what the result would be if the Prince would win.

"My dear boy, you should know I always win. No matter what you may achieve at the moment. I'm sure you know, don't you?"

Clenching his fists the Twice-Blessed had trouble to control his anger but he managed to send the devil to a wall. With his telekinesis but his little brother managed to calm him. If only for a short time.

The Prince stood up again, pushing the dust away. "You sure are short tempered, aren't you? Just like your Mom and any other Halliwell. May it be female or male." He smirked at both brothers. "I see you're informed about my plan. Very well informed."

Chris decided to step in before it'd come more violent. The tension was already teared to pieces. One false move and their temporaly agreement was gone. "Guys, please! We are here to talk and not to fight! Therefore we agreed to be on a neutral place."

Both parties turned to him with a stern look but nodded. Having the same opinion for now.

"Okay, now back to your corners. You both told me your opinions and I appreciate the attention given to me but at the moment it's ridiculous!" The younger brother looked at both, older brother and the devil. "I think we should go back now! All is cleared. By now."

Wyatt and the Prince of Darkness reluctantly agreed, seeing that he was angry enough to kill Lucifer but knew deep down it'd only work with his baby brother. The blond knew what debts he still had to pay.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was sure time was on his side. Even if the Halliwells killed him, the balance of good and evil had to be kept. So it was clear one would follow him, no matter what. The younger Halliwell was worth waiting. Out loud he spoke to the boys.

"It's okay, though you are right. For the time being we cleared our positions. Besides, I'm sure we'll see each soon again." He walked to them but was stopped by a forcefield. That made him laugh. "Just one advice: Look always behind you! There might be someone waiting!" And then he was gone.

The brothers let out sighs of relief. This devil was a person who knew how to be frightening and especially, it sent shivers down the older one's spine.

"I think we should go home," Wyatt suggested. "Before our lovely cat kills us and thinks we are in hell."

Chris only nodded and took Wyatt's hand to orb them back to their apartment where indeed the cat was waiting for them impatiently. The crystals had been deactivated the moment the young men had entered their home.

So, San Francisco and the world had been saved for once from being destroyed in a war most citizens never knew of. Surely, nowadays some would suffer. Either the normal or the magical world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Women power! Who? Wait and see.

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	13. Spies, Shadows and Women Power

Women power are now wanted and you will see how fine they do! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>13. Spies, Shadows and Women Power<strong>

_SEVERAL WEEKS LATER … _

… _AT THE UNIVERSITY NEAR S.F. _

Catherine was walking toward her next lesson when she again noticed someone was stalking her. But she wouldn't say anything to anyone. It was her secret … until her husband would find out. So far, luckily none of their fellow students had found it out. Yet.

As she turned around, to her surprise she found no one there. "Okay, something is definitely going on here. I think it's time to speak with Chris."

Practically running to the lesson and into her wanted target Cat had to stop abruptly. They kissed and made the others bawl loudly. It didn't disturb them since the couple they were was still not known.

"Okay," the professor announced. "We all know Chris and Cat are your favorite lovers here on the campus, we still have to learn something here. If you want to be a doctor, that is."

All just giggled and obeyed immediately. As the students had sat down the lesson could begin.

"Listen guys, this is important," the prof continued. "As soon as this semester is out, I want you to take a trainée in a hospital you'll choose. Let's say it'd be a test for you and I'd ask your guides how it was."

"Sir," one student interjected. "Why are you telling us this now? We've just started. No offense, but it's strange."

"I want you to be prepared. And my name's Professor Johan." He looked at all. "I've been told there's a genius among us! Could the person I mean please stand up?"

All heads turned in the room as like in trance Chris stood up, still reading the book he had. "I think you're talking about me. But to clarify once and for all: I'm not a genius!"

"Can I ask for the name? Just to know who I'm dealing with."

"Chris Halliwell."

"Okay. Could I get the other names as well? I mean we're a little circle here and if you don't mind me," Prof Johan said.

The rest of the students, four females and three males, looked at each other before agreeing. So, all told their names … until it came to Cat.

"Well, young lady. Are you afraid of something? What should we not know about you?" he asked, smiling at her.

She swallowed hard and looked at Chris who nodded at her for confirmation. Breathing in relief the young woman answered, "My name's Catherine Halliwell and Chris is my husband."

Several jaws dropped but remained silent. A few minutes later the professor found his voice again. "Um … okay. That's something I haven't expected but still good." He cleared his throat. "But now back to our issue for today."

The lesson continued without so much of interruption, because all students wanted to know what lie ahead for them. Already here was clear, it wouldn't be easy for them, though with one exception maybe. For the other subjects went similar hard conditions, so for all were clear: the medicine subject wasn't a piece of cake.

"Chris, wait!" Cat shouted through the halls. "I need to talk with you! It's urgent and has to do with your 'family emergency'!"

At this her husband stopped and stared at her with scrutinizing eyes. "What do you mean? You know something I don't?"

She patted him on his upper arm. "Indeed, but you may think I'm crazy."

He rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay. I see you're such as stubborn as me. So, what's your problem?"

"I think there's a demon stalking me. Or at least he's spying me out. Plus, he's only there when I'm alone, you know. What shall I do?"

"Turn the tables on him. If you still need help, then call me." Chris started to walk away but was stopped a second later.

"What? Nothing more? Just this little advice? I thought I could have expected a bit more. After all I'm your wife. So?"

He grinned mischievously at her. "I believe in you." He kissed her. "I really need to go now before my Mom blows me up. Literally."

Before he could flee, what he'd do anyway, she once again stopped him. "I know, but would you please help me? I really don't know what to do if he attacks me. You're more experienced than me." Cat looked around. "Besides, I can feel him. He's here and spying on us."

Chris looked around as well. "Are you sure?" His wife nodded. "Okay listen. I'll do my shift as fast as I can and then I'll be by your side anytime. At night we'll learn together."

"You're nearly done with your med-study while I'm a bit behind you," she exclaimed angrily. "But you feel when I'm hurt, don't you?"

He nodded. "No offense, but I really need to go now. Otherwise I might only exist out of many little particles. Soon!"

She smirked, full knowing her mother-in-law's powers. "Okay then. You go and I go my way. We'll see each other tonight. If only my stalker doesn't come into my way."

The half Elder kissed her again. "I love you and believe in you, but please be careful! Call me immediately if anything happens!"

"Clear! Now go! Before your Mom decides to kill ME if I'm holding you up!" Green eyes locked with hers and then he ran to a hiding spot before orbing away. She looked at the leaving particles sighing and walked toward the library. And surely her stalker demon was back but she ignored him … for now.

In the library the young woman gathered the needed books for her issue at hand. Several students were still active, so she wasn't alone and a few hours later the librarian shoved the last two occupants out as the library closed now.

The fellow student walked with her a few blocks and they seemed to just click. It was a wonderful and fine end for this day until … the young man had to go into another direction. And certainly, not a second later, her demonic stalker was back. Every attempt of her to flee was blocked by his shimmering and it was getting on her nerves.

"Okay, you wanna play? But two can play that game and let's move to another place, please! Here are too many people." She knew she sounded like Chris but it didn't bother her.

"You decide," the demon said.

"Follow my lead." The young wife led her stalker to a lone forest where she could use her powers to their full extension. "Ready, my friend?"

"As I'll ever be." And he sent fireballs her way which his victim managed to avoid by blinking away. "What the …," he asked bewildered but continued to attack, anyway. "You won't escape me, witch." The fireballs kept flying and one found its target. "See."

Cat cursed slightly but was distracted as orbs flittered through the air, revealing her husband. "Chris?" Then she saw a darklighter crossbow. "Chris!" she screamed but her warning didn't reach him in time. Crying she ran to him, trying to put him on her lap. "What?" she asked confused.

"Use your firepower to vanquish him and then we'll take care of me!" Chris insisted while trying to stay awake.

Catherine nodded and stood up angrily. Holding out her hands, in a similar way like Wyatt, and her firepulse vanquished the demon easily who didn't know what hit him. Making sure he was really gone, the young woman turned back to her husband.

"You've done well," he said weakly. The poison had nearly done its work and Chris knew he was dying. Again.

"I'll call Wyatt. He can heal you," she said determined but once again she was stopped. By him.

"What if the same is happening to Wy and Steph as well? He'd be distracted if you call him now." He coughed violently. "I'm sure we'll find a way to survive this."

Cat took him in her lap finally and cried her tears. "You can't die, Chris! You should be the father of my children and not leave me! Please Chris!" He didn't react. "I love you, Chris. Please, don't leave me!"

Out of nowhere and all of a sudden a white, bright and warming light engulfed both of them what made the wound disappear. Neither knew what to say but they were just happy that all was solved. With concern they immediately orbed to P3.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE AT THE CLUB<em>

The still hot club, P3, was crowded, yet the owner's wife could feel her demon within. This particular demon had followed her anywhere and she knew from her little sister she'd had the same problem. The older sister just hoped her brother-in-law was more understandingly than his brother.

Looking around Stephanie hoped to find her husband somewhere until she found him near the band playing today. Leaving the bar to one of their employees, the young woman walked through the crowd and led her man in a spare room close by.

"What's wrong, Steph? Why did you drag me here?" Wyatt asked confused. He was wondering what his wife wanted but still knew it was important.

She looked at him with an intense stare. "I don't know fully yet if you'd believe me what I have to tell you."

He crossed his arms over to the chest a bit angrily. "Okay, try me! I want to know what's bothering you." Then he looked softly at his wife. "After all, I'm your partner. For life."

She nodded. "I've noticed a man, more demon I guess, following me around anywhere and anytime since two or a few more weeks. Now I think he's here for his last strike."

The Twice-Blessed watched her closely. "Are you sure?" She again nodded. "Why didn't you come to me earlier? What if something has happened in between? So why not earlier?"

Steph looked down embarrassed. "I didn't think you'd believe me. I mean you're a Halliwell. They've known for being stubborn. In any generation, but unfortunately this one is the most stubborn one. So, what should I have done instead?" She smirked at him knowingly.

"Okay, okay, I get it! What do we do now?" Then he listened to the sound outside. There was none. "Wait a sec, why is it quiet? The music should be playing. It's Friday!"

"Maybe it's the demon who wants to trap us here? It'd make sense. We're alone here every night and still this would be his perfect opportunity. To get rid off of two Halliwells," she said quietly while moving closer to her husband and grabbed his hand for support.

The blond gave her a reassuring look and smiled. "Don't worry! We're going to survive this!" He kissed her lovingly. "Are we ready to face your demon yet?"

Slowly both man and woman walked out of the room and were surprised that the club was totally empty and … dark. On instinct the couple moved closer together and waited, somehow impatiently, for any sign or move from their opposite.

Steph asked quietly and afraid, "Out of curiosity: Where are our guests, Wy?"

The answer came from a different source and corner. "Safe. And out of the club where you, on the other hand, can't orb out or otherwise escape me. It's foolproof."

"That's kind of you," Wyatt responded sarcastically. "And let me guess, the devil had sent you. To spy on my wife."

"Good guess. But there's also one after the other one's woman. Your brother and sister, you know."

"If there's missing only one hair of them," Wyatt threatened furiously. "You'll be dead. In any way you can't imagine, I swear."

"Your threats are useless, because I'm sure my companion had already taken care of them. Which would mean they're dead. By now," the demon said. He summoned a crossbow and shot an arrow at the man. "See, you're vulnerable."

The Twice-Blessed fell to the floor, with an arrow in his stomach and he could also feel that his baby brother was hurt as well. _'Oh, how he loved this coincidence,'_ he thought. _'But what now?'_

"Wyatt!" Stephanie cried out horrified. This just couldn't be happening, but it was true. She'd be facing this demon alone and vanquish him with all her power.

"You know," her husband choked out. "We could use a bit light here!" He coughed a bit. "Trust and rely on your powers!"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Okay!" Steph gathered her powers. "You wanna play? Okay, my friend, now you're going to find out what you were looking for this whole time!" Her hands rubbed and electricity came out. "But at first I should see what I'm fighting with!"

Lights engulfed the room and the demon looked stunned at the woman. It was a brute one. "I'm impressed, young lady. Really impressed, so you're right to have married the Twice-Blessed witch."

"You're only a brute demon. It should be easy," she said before turning to her spouse. "Wyatt, are you still with me?"

"Barely," came the distant reply.

The brute demon smirked. "How lovely. But you should know I'm a demon with some extras, given from my Master."

"Well, then let's test them out, shall we?" she threatened. "Let's see who will win at the end? You or me?"

"I'll bet it's me," the brute demon replied. He swung his arm out, taken the young woman by surprise with his telekinesis. "See, I stay to my word. I'm armed with extras."

Steph growled as she stood up again, clearing herself from dust. "That was unexpected," she said loudly. "But I promise that won't happen again!" She sent her electricity toward him but he simply stepped out of the way.

Wyatt, in his hurt state, watched the fight like an outsider (what he was, anyway) and with growing fear. Their enemy was well-prepared, because his wife would have normally killed this demon easily, but unfortunately he couldn't help her this time.

The fight continued very hard and switched in strength from side to side. Either he or she was down and soon both were exhausted and sat heavily on the floor, breathing. Obviously the fighters hadn't expected to be equal in powers. And certainly not on this level.

Seeing her chance, Stephanie shot her highest power level of energy ball on the brute demon who finally turned to ash, and so the anti-orb spell was lifted. Taking a deep breath the young wife ran to her husband, lying him in her lap and speaking soothing words to him.

"Please Wy. Don't leave me now! You'll need to be a father at least!" she cried in his hair, so unaware of orbing sounds in the room. "Please Wy! Don't leave me. Please!"

"Steph?" Cat asked shyly and was horrified as her older sister looked up. Her face was tear-strained and more. "Oh Steph. I'm so sorry, but I promise you everything is going to be okay. It was the same by me!"

"I can't lose him, I just can't," Steph answered.

"WYATT!" Chris cried out shocked and ran to his brother trying to heal him. But it wasn't working. "Damn, why doesn't it?"

"Maybe it's the same. Like with us. I mean it has to come from her, deep within. Remember?" Her spouse nodded and she took him in a soothing embrace. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

The brunette smirked at her. "Why do you sound like me at the moment? Okay, you won, but you should tell her this. It was your idea after all."

Cat kissed him briefly and walked, better yet, leaned over. "Steph. Listen to me! Believe in you and him. Love him with all your heart and you'll see the result."

Discreetly the younger couple moved into a far corner, Stephanie did as told meanwhile. "Wyatt, I love you and I know that all time you believed in me and still do like I believe in you … and me." Suddenly there was a bright light and coughing. "Wy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Living and breathing." He looked around. "Wow. What happened?"

The young woman cried her heart out. "Don't worry. It's too complicated to tell you now! I'm just happy you're back."

"Okay. But why are Cat and Chris here?" the man asked bewildered.

"Can't a brother just visit his older brother and sister-in-law?" Chris asked back sarcastically. "But for you to know: I guess you were right. Our enemy does know us well. Very well. How have you known this, by the way?"

"Oh wow, I must be dreaming if my little brother admits I was right. For once." Wyatt twinkled his eyes at his baby brother. "To the other question: From the other timeline I've got to know him well, well enough to protect you, Chris!"

"I know, Wy." He smiled at his older brother and drew his wife in his arms, kissing her lovingly on the head. "But we're married and have two powerful wives beside us. So now, Lucifer has to face four Halliwells instead of one by one."

Hearing this, the blond yet felt a little reassured but still. Something was nagging in his mind as he knew their enemy would never give up on the brunette, but that wasn't needed right now.

"Hey Wyatt! Are you still in there?" Steph asked concerned, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he blinked confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Was just thinking about something."

"Okay then," the brunette took charge. "How about we'll end this night with a family dinner? Only the four of us? Agreed?"

"Of course," the sisters accepted the deal, hugging their men. Stephanie continued, "What about to go to the restaurant your Mom owns? She'd be pleased to see us there."

Wyatt, Chris and Cat nodded, and so the two young couples stood up and walked off to the restaurant. The club had been closed for the night and the rest of the night was quiet and just enjoyable for all.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

The Prince of Darkness cursed violently in his cave as he'd watched both couples through his own pool. "Damn those Halliwells! I can't believe they got such powerful wives and even I can't get my wanted target! The younger son!"

The demons backed away afraid. After all, the devil was known for his short temper and now, once again, it was off.

"Um … Master," one demon spoke up. "What do you suggest we do now? I mean all others have already failed to vanquish at first the Charmed Ones and now the oldest's offspring."

The demon was vanquished instantly. "How dare you question me?" He looked at the crowd. "Anyone to say anything? No, good. Now leave! I need time to think!"

As fast as possible and as they could all fled, leaving Lucifer alone now who plotted his next step. To get Christopher Halliwell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Some students privacy are disturbed. lol

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	14. And the winner is …

Some old friends are back and they're working together! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>14. And the winner is …<strong>

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

After such a long time both brothers met again, at the cafeteria at university. Wyatt had some business here and Chris was eating here. He looked up as a shadow covered his sun away. They smiled at each other before the younger boy invited his older brother to eat with him.

"What are you doing here, Wy? Not that I mind, but you and learning for life doesn't go well together," the half Elder said smirking.

The Twice-Blessed smacked him on his head. "Mom wants to expand her business for the restaurant and she decided to give it a try with a delivery service. So, she begged me to come here and speak with the chef."

"Sounds interesting." He looked at him closely. "Why are you so overprotective now? I can feel that something is bothering you. You worry."

The blond hmphed frustrated. "You know me too well," he said casually. "Anyway, we haven't seen each other for three months and I wanna know what you've done during this time. I'm your big brother and it's my right."

Now the brunette hmphed. "Nothing unusual if you mean this. Cat and I were busy at university as my study ends soon. What annoys her, by the way. We were always together, so that if Lucifer had attacked, he'd have faced us both. What happened by you and Steph?"

"Oh nothing. Mostly just the same, but I was mildly surprised as Mom came to me, asking for help with the delivery service." He looked at his brother. "Have you noticed how Mom has greater plans now than before?"

"Yeah, I have. But then she'd had enough problems with us growing up. We caused great trouble by orbing around the world and all other things." He laughed slightly. "Do you remember as we've discovered the glamor and tricked all?"

Wyatt snorted in response. "Oh yeah, especially as we'd glamored us older, only to go into the club Mom owned. Oh man, I thought I've lost my hearing for days." He rubbed his ears to emphasize this point. "Anyway, do you mind if I check you for any injuries we might not see." His brother shot him a look. "I know but I just want to be sure."

Chris sighed dramatically. "Okay, but at first we should finish our lunch. Then you'll go to speak with the chef while I need to end some books I read. If you want, you'll find me in the library then."

The older brother smiled. "Deal. It's quiet there, isn't it? But okay, I'll see you then."

In rather quietness both brothers finished their lunch before each went their own way. For Wyatt, the deal his Mom had wanted was made as the chef tasted some food and was easily convinced, to test out the delivery service for some time. The final decision would make the university and the blond thanked him for it. He was happy to have some good news for his Mom.

Then he went in search for his brother and had to ask for the way, because he had no idea where the library was. To his surprise, or not actually, any time he just mentioned his brother's name, anyone awed, clapped him on the shoulder proudly and showed him very eagerly the way to the library.

As he finally reached his destination, the Twice-Blessed let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>LIBRARY<em>

Looking up and around Wyatt saw his baby brother behind a huge pile of books what made him involuntarily smirk, because this was so his brother.

"Oh, you made it. At least." came the reply from the brunette. As he also looked up, "Welcome to the library. Did you find the way right away?"

Wyatt decided not to comment but said, "I had no idea you were that popular here. Everyone seems to love you really much."

"Just your imagination."

"If you say so." He looked around. "Can we now do what we agreed to at lunch? I mean, we're practically alone here or are there restrooms close by?"

"Of course, silly. But what did we agree to?" Chris asked really engrossed in his book.

Wyatt was ready to curse loudly and strangle his baby brother right in front of all people here, but he composed himself fast. "Chris, you're really testing my patience. Do I need to repeat myself?"

Finally the younger brother looked up and at his brother, with a pen in his mouth. A long silence followed before it clicked. "Oh."

"Now can we?"

"Sure. I just need to mark my stop." He grabbed a green marker and did it. As he'd finished it, he smiled. "Okay, we can go now. The restrooms are occupied for a while. We don't wanna be disturbed."

Hearing this Wyatt just grabbed him and shoved him angrily toward the restrooms and at the end in. He locked it to be on the safe side before pushing his brother into the wall furiously. "What were you thinking? Now they think we both are gay. I'm close to lose my patience with you!"

The half Elder now feared his big brother and was strongly reminded of the other timeline he'd lived in. "I'm sorry, Wy," he apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I really am sorry."

Instantly Wyatt softened and let his brother go. "It's okay, Chris. I'm just afraid of losing you time and again and the feeling coming with it. Now let me examine you."

As the Twice-Blessed started his work, Chris felt a bit uncomfortable and something shift in him. As if to confirm his brother's suspicion. "Have you noticed this?" he asked afraid.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll get this out, I promise. How did it get into you?"

"No idea, but wait. Cat and I were once eating with Mom and Dad, but there was a stranger already. I didn't know him, but our parents did. Somehow."

"What did he look like?"

"Normal. Like an ordinary man, but my gut shrieked danger which I ignored." He slapped his forehead to demonstrate his mistake. "Can you forgive me, Wy?"

"I already have. I think I've got it now. Ready?" His baby brother nodded. "Foreign essence." Something purple appeared in Wyatt's hand what he immediately washed away but it disappeared itself.

"What the …? What was this?"

"Nothing good, believe me." Blue eyes searched for the green ones of his brother. "You should know the Avatars and Lucifer are working together. That's why the devil knows about you and your abilities."

"Like how to change time – for good? Without any repercussions from anyone?" the younger boy asked knowingly.

"Exactly." He whispered quietly, more to himself. "Because there's a power in you which you'd be surprised of. That was even a surprise for me."

"Hey, what you're mumbling about? Anyway, if we're done here, we should leave now. Otherwise, they really think we're gay," he said smirking.

Wyatt just shook his head smiling and only grabbed his brother by the arm, leading him out of the restrooms. To their surprise a little crowd was waiting for them, ready to yawl but Chris froze them before they could.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked bewildered. "Do you want the attention of the Cleaners?"

"Relax, would you? I just wanted to calm myself before all hell breaks loose," the brunette answered.

Shaking his head Wyatt just answered with flicking his wrists, to let everybody move again and indeed all students yawled loudly before the librarian practically shoved all of them out, except the Halliwell brothers who were held behind by the old woman.

"You two!" She looked at the one she knew well enough. "I know you're a genius here, but just one more stunt like this I'll ban you from this library – for life! Understood?"

Chris stuttered nervously and looked at her in fear. "Crystal. Can I now go back to my work?"

She nodded accepting before turning to the other one. "I'd suggest you'll leave now." The librarian looked him over. "You're not at this university, are you?" Her opposite shook his head, clearly afraid to speak. "Then go! I'm sure you'll see him soon enough again."

"Okay," Wyatt whispered and slowly made his way out of the library. Yet he couldn't help but take one look back. His baby brother was such a strong person, even if he had to deal with some assholes.

Later the Twice-Blessed went out of the university and hurried to the restaurant where his Mom was already waiting for him impatiently. He could see she was tapping her foot, so the son was happy to bring her good news for her upcoming delivery service. After he'd done that, he returned to his actual work at P3 where his wife had things firmly under control when he was absent.

For the Halliwells all seemed normal, yet Wyatt knew it was only the calm before the storm came but the Twice-Blessed would be prepared if the devil would strike.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

Saying the Prince of Darkness was in a good mood was definitely an understatement. The heat in hell was suddenly increasing, so that several minions had been already vanquished – without meaning to, of course. Needless to say, the other minions stepped into the deepest corners of the big cave as they were afraid of his temper. After all, he was the devil.

"Alpha, come here! Pronto!" Lucifer bellowed in the air and the Avatar appeared immediately. "It seems the Halliwell brothers are always one step ahead of me. Do you know why?"

"I don't, but I'll intend to find out if you expect me to do it," the leading Avatar spoke in a surgary voice, though it disgusted him to be so subservient. The Avatars were powerful on their own, yet for him it'd be only temporary.

"You're good or did you read my mind?"

"Well, I've come to you for help to get Christopher Halliwell and so we've come to our pact."

"But weren't you vanquished before? I thought I've heard a rumor about it and this was done by Christopher. Back in time, I mean."

"Mmh," Alpha said, putting his hand under the chin. "I'd have heard of it if we'd been vanquished a long time ago. But if he'd managed this, with time we'd return. So around for 2000 to 3000 years which would be now."

"Okay then. If what you say is true, I'll believe you, but I think one of the Halliwell boys knows of my plan. And I wanna know now how, got it?"

"Of course, Lucifer. I'm sure I'll find out why the brothers seem to know every step of you, because they wouldn't expect us to be back," the Avatar explained.

"Might be true, but don't forget one of them has the power of premonition. So, would you be able to bring me the younger son here, unharmed and all. Clear?"

"Of course," Alpha gritted out through clenched teeth. He didn't like to be at the end of orders as he more enjoyed given them himself. "What do you want with the boy if you don't mind? And why can't we have him?"

"If I remember correctly, you've failed in your attempt to make him one of you! The boy despised it as you once had his father and then him. So, it is now my turn."

The man in black looked at his companion – with somehow hateful eyes, but he didn't have anything to refuse. After all, he was the one who gave the devil this idea. It was something he'd regret forever, but what choice did he have now?

"What you're thinking about?" Lucifer asked curiously. The Avatar was calm what wasn't a trait of them.

"I'm just wondering if the boy would kill us again when we'll meet again. He might hate us for what we've done to Leo and … him."

The devil just smirked knowingly. It surely would happen if the Halliwells and Avatars met again. "Go now above and find out why the Halliwells seem to know about my plan. I want you to report me as fast as you've got the information." Then he whispered more to himself. "If you survive this encounter."

The Avatar obeyed and transported himself into the world above where he called his collective. Alpha decided to choose three of them, so they made two pairs and each pair would observe one brother and certainly report. If they would do that.

The Prince of Darkness, on the other hand, might have lost two of his minions while observing the ladies but they were recoverable. The information about Stephanie and Catherine Halliwell was worth that, anything was worth that.

"My dear Halliwells. In a short time I'll win over you and Chris will be mine."

Lucifer could live if the Avatars were vanquished again. But this time for good.

* * *

><p><em>IN THE STREETS OF S.F.<em>

Wyatt was waiting for his brother as he'd sent him a telepathic message some time ago, because he wanted to speak with him. He still knew that something might happen today. His wife he'd sent home, under protest of course, but it was better this way. He thought smiling that Chris would do the same with Cat.

"Hey Wy, what's up?" Chris greeted him, running fast and stopped in front of him, totally covered in sweat. "I came as fast as I could. So, what'd you want?"

The blond laughed. "Yeah, I see that." He became serious seconds after. "Anyway, I called you here, because I think your hate objects are back. The lovely Avatars."

"Wait. Haven't you said I've killed them back in the Egyptian era? Or not?" He grabbed his head. "Oh, I'm now confused."

Again a laugh. "I think they'll return always – just like Barbas. Coming back after a certain amount of time which could be around now. I don't know their circle of life."

Suddenly Chris tensed up. "They're here. I can feel them, but why?" He turned to Wyatt. "Do you think Lucifer has sent them, to fight with us? I mean, it'd make sense, but I'm sure the Avatars are not too happy to work for Lucifer."

Out of nowhere the world seemed to stop, except the brothers, and a voice came to their ears the brunette hated beyond words. "I'm certainly impressed, young Christopher. It seems you've learned from us, even though it's little," Alpha greeted them smiling.

"What do you want, Alpha?" Chris spat out, seething with hatred. "Haven't you failed in your last attempt to make me one of you?"

"I might have, true," the leading Avatar admitted. "But at least, someone else is after you as well, because you're just too valuable. With your abilities."

Seeing Chris ready to fight and not wanting the situation to escalate, Wyatt stepped in front of his brother. "Alpha, stand back! If you wanna live, because I know he has a power which would really surprise you."

Alpha only smirked at the pair. "Let me guess. That's the power he'd killed us with, isn't it? I just don't believe that such a power exists."

Now the Twice-Blessed smirked. "Oh believe me, this power does. Or are you ready to face us both? With our combined powers? You don't wanna face us together, do you?"

"Well, why don't we just test it out? I want to see who of us would win."

The whole collective appeared all of a sudden and formed a circle around the two brothers who instinctively stepped closer to each other. They knew only together they'd win over them.

"Um … Wyatt, what power do I have to vanquish the Avatars?" Chris questioned shyly. "It'd be good to know … NOW!"

"It was like a storm and thunder. Plus, I think, filled with your other magical powers you already have. Very powerful, indeed."

Incredulously the half Elder turned to his older brother. "You're kidding me, right? That's impossible!"

Wyatt shot his younger brother an annoyed look. "It is! And now concentrate! To find your trigger and have access to that power. It's needed NOW!"

"Okay, okay."

However, the man in black was not happy with their bickering – like little children. He sighed before complaining, "Are you ladies done? I mean, we're here to fight and not to have an endless sibling discussion!"

"Hey! That was important!" came two instant replies.

And really with this little push from Alpha, Chris found in his hate for them, the trigger for his new power. Like Wyatt had predicted and it felt good.

"What the …?" Alpha stuttered in disbelief as around him his collective was vanquished. His disbelief increased when Wyatt added his own power to Chris' and he vanished with, "No, no …!"

Wyatt laid one arm on his brother's and his energy blast was added to Chris' storm what let all Avatars vanish and vanquish. The blond smiled as he saw Alpha's incredulous look before the Avatar turned into a pile of ash. Like all his collective. He was happy that they had now managed to do it together.

Chris slowly put his hands down and stared at them – long. "Wow, you were right, Wy. This is so amazing. How had Mom reacted as you told her about that power?"

"Actually, she doesn't know about that. Yet."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You haven't told her? You know how she is when we have secrets." Then he frowned. "Oh man, I think she's learned that from my being in the past. Can you kill me for being so stupid?"

Wyatt chuckled slightly. "How about we'll go now to her and tell her about your little new power. I'm sure she'd be pleased to hear about it and her role in it. So, we go?"

His baby brother nodded smiling before the world around them began to move again. At first, they went to their wives, only to reassure them they were fine, because the brothers knew how worried Steph and Cat were when it came to them. Then they hurried to the Manor where they told their parents about Chris' new power.

Needless to say, Piper and Leo were shocked but then happily accepted this new developing. A short time later the boys fled back to their apartment where they then landed in bed with their wives.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

Lucifer was happy to have gotten rid of the Avatars. Finally, but it was going fully after his plan. He smiled. So, now to phase B!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: A new history lesson - of mine!

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	15. The World As We Know It

A new version for King Arthur and some more information here. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>15. The World As We Know It<strong>

_HISTORY – A NEW LOOK AT IT_

Wyatt was walking side by side with Steph to university where both couples would meet. The brothers had arranged this meeting some time ago at their last encounter. Somehow the Twice-Blessed had a feeling something was going to happen. Soon.

"Hey Wy, what's wrong with you?" the young woman asked. A look at him told her he was troubled. "I can tell you're thinking about something."

"Nothing, honey," he answered quickly. "We should hurry, though. Otherwise my brother kills us. You know him."

She chuckled knowingly. "But still. I'm your wife and know you in and out. So spill! Plus, I'm a witch. Like you." She poked into his chest, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled at her before kissing her. "Thanks honey. It's still something, I think, what may effect me and my little brother mostly. We are both heirs to Excalibur and very well known as fighters …"

"… and me and Cat are always in danger, because we could be used as hostages. To get to you," she said sighing. "I know your speeches." Steph looked at him pleadingly. "You can't shut us out. For good, you know."

"I do," Wyatt said. "But it's only for your own good. And now we should run! To get to our little siblings. Otherwise we're really dead."

Giggling the elder couple started to run to a dark alley where the young man would orb them closer to their destination. Close by, they walked to the commons where the younger sister was already eating and waiting for them. As their eyes met, she smiled and gestured them to take a seat at the table.

"Where's Chris?" the older brother asked concerned as he didn't see his younger brother there. "Shouldn't he be here by now? I mean, in this case he's just like Mom. Or even more than that," he stated amused.

Cat laughed before turning serious. "Getting ready for exams. For him, they're starting in a few days, so his time is limited. In any field. Normal or magical. You get my words?"

"We do," the Twice-Blessed replied laughing. "But Chris was and is always smart. The exams would be a piece of cake for him and he's going to be a great doctor. Like our Dad." He looked to the entrance. "Is he going to come still?"

Cat nodded and put some spaghetti into her mouth, to avoid the answer. Because her husband had appeared behind his brother, ready to slap him onto his head.

"Of course," the younger man said, slapping him a bit painfully over the head. "You know I stay to my promises. Anytime. So, are we ready to discuss our issue?"

Suddenly all was frozen. The brothers were reminded of when the Angel of Destiny came but to their surprise , only they were pulled towards the ceiling in strange white lights. The moment both Wyatt and Chris were gone, all students moved again and left behind two confused wives, desperately and frantically looking for their men.

"Okay, what just happened?" the younger sister asked bewildered. Their husbands had vanished just seconds ago – without leaving any remark or hint for them. To be able to search for them, obviously.

"Wyatt was afraid something was going to happen. Damn, I should have listened to him and his worries! He had a feeling that something was going to happen, but I didn't believe it!"

"Why only him and Chris?"

"Twice-Blessed and half Elder? I don't know if it has to do with their fight against Lucifer. Or if it's just a briefing of the Elders 'Up There'." Stephanie sighed. "What do we do now?"

Catherine just answered. "Wait. This is what they would expect us to do. To do not anything stupid and get into trouble."

"I hate it when you're right."

The younger woman smiled and both women continued their lunch before walking to a quiet place. A place where they could call for the cat and Cole, wanting their support for some reason, yet the women knew they couldn't stay long. Cat and Steph would only ask for a bit of research and that's what they did. They hated waiting but that was the only thing they could do.

* * *

><p><em>'HEAVEN' &amp; HISTORY<em>

As soon as the brothers materialized, they were blinded by immense bright light what made them cover their eyes immediately. But Chris had to grab his head and abdomen, because he could feel immense pain, coming from nowhere.

"Chris, what's wrong? What do you feel?" Wyatt asked concerned as he supported his baby brother and led him to a bank. "Chris?"

"He's feeling the upcoming pain if you both fail in killing Lucifer, one of our own," came a male voice, old, wise and concerned. He looked at the older Halliwell. "Don't worry, it's going to end soon."

"And you are? If you don't mind my question," the Twice-Blessed wondered loudly while caressing his brother's hair.

"I thought you were smart," the man answered. "You both are the heirs to Excalibur, aren't you?" He nodded. "Then we've chosen right. Of course, we have to thank you as well. For saving your baby brother."

"How do you …?" the blond asked stunned.

"We know everything and we observe all men," the man continued. As if he'd been reading his mind.

"You don't happen to be Santa, do you? That'd be fun," Wyatt spoke sarcastically and smiled at the man. "Anyway, why are we here?"

Right in that moment Chris began to awake. Rubbing his eyes he looked at his brother and the old man. "Okay, what's going on? Where are we? Who's he?"

"You never change, Christopher, you know that," the old man said laughing. "And the answer to your last question is simple: I'm God."

Two jaws dropped. "You're kidding, right?" the brunette asked confused. "Okay, what purpose for? I mean, no offense to you but I don't understand. The fight against Lucifer would take all of our powers and I somehow doubt this will be enough." He rolled his eyes.

That earned him a shove in his ribs by Wyatt. "Be nicer! That's God or do you wanna negate our very well built up reputation? Behave or you'll have to face me!" To make the threat real, he slapped his brother on the head.

"Ouch," Chris growled and noticed how their host tried to hide his chuckle. "What's so funny, Mister? There isn't anything, you know."

God just laughed now openly for a few minutes before becoming serious again. "We've chosen right and you both have proven that right now. But we should start to talk now." He moved his hand and conjured a table with three chairs and gestured the boys to sit down. "As I've said already to Wyatt, you both are here, because we want to prepare and make you ready for the fight with a former Angel."

Wyatt turned to him. "You've mentioned Excalibur before. What's with that and our role to it?" He saw how his little brother turned to him confused but he shook his head.

"At first there was only one heir and now there are two, but still your parts are devided," the old man said calmly. Waiting for one to answer.

Chris began to tap his fingers on the table impatiently. "Jesus, what do you want to say with this? Time is running, man and Lucifer could be one step ahead of us."

"He isn't," God said chuckling. "We still have him on our radar, so don't worry. Anyway, Wyatt is King Arthur and you are his Lancelot. It was destinied from the start, yet it couldn't be fulfilled as the other Wyatt had been influenced by Gideon long before we could even dream to let it happen."

"Wait, are you saying this should have been already in the other timeline?" Wyatt grabbed his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Why don't we know about it? Our father has told us many things about the other one. As far as he knew, because someone was tight-lipped about **his **future."

Seeing his older brother's meaningful look, Chris only sighed. "You love to rub in it, don't you? However, any words did their work and haven't you experienced this also recently, Wy?!" He looked to the God. "If I'm Lancelot and he's Arthur, how could that help us knowing this? Do you wanna see if we know about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? We do since our Mom is the Lady of the Lake and we've heard it since being in diapers. So?" He leaned his head on the hand.

God laughed out loud and smashed his hand on the table several times. "So funny, Christopher. So funny, where did you learn that and whom from? The temper you got is definitely from Piper and some other traits from all Halliwells."

"Hey, what's with me?" the blond interrupted sulking.

"You've got more from Leo in that case. But as you know the history well enough, I think," the man said, still laughing. "I take it you're informed about your close bond by Penny Halliwell and she's right. In your former lives you'd been those knights and leader, Chris as Lancelot and Wyatt as Arthur, but you never know about this."

The brothers looked at each other irritated and confused, trying to comprehend all information they'd been given. Which was a lot if you heard you were knights in former lives. Both young men sighed.

"Did I overwhelm you with this?" The boys nodded. "Do you need something to eat and drink?" Again a nod and God just waved his hand to conjure food which the Halliwells ate if they hadn't eaten in days. "My, my, are you hungry! I thought your Mom is a chef, isn't she? Back to the point: what you don't know is that Arthur and Lancelot had been relatives."

"In which way?" the Twice-Blessed wanted to know. "How could it be if Lancelot wasn't the youngest of the knights, was he? Or was the father …"

"Uther," the half Elder supplied.

Wyatt growled and scolded loudly. "Anyway, had King Uther flitted around … a lot? Was that used in mid-ages?"

"Totally," Chris answered. "Any idea how many children were born bastardly? Oh man, that was an art back then. In any nobility in Europe. At least our Presidents have learned."

"Chris is right," God interjected. "Back to Lancelot and Arthur: They were related, yet didn't know about it. Still, Lancelot always stuck to his side. Even after Arthur had died. He continued the work the king had started – until he died as well."

"And how do we fit in? Come to the main point now," Wyatt said annoyed, sounding a bit like his baby brother. In his best days.

God remained calm. "In any life following both spirits of Arthur and Lancelot came closer in relation – until today when they're brothers. Unfortunately, the other timeline was our worst case scenario – with you two fighting against each other."

"The modern Cain and Abel," Chris continued knowingly. "Yeah, we know but now all is solved, because there's a little element like time travel, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but this wasn't really necessary to do. You could have done it better and in your time."

"And how? After Mom died, Wyatt was not himself anymore. Only power mattered and definitely not family, beside me. So what would have been your solution, God?"

Wyatt switched his gaze between his brother and Jesus curiously, waiting for them to explode but they didn't. His mind was spinning with the received information before it dawned onn him. "Of course," he exclaimed excited, gaining two curious looks. He focused on God. "Excalibur is the solution. If I had made Chris join me before and he'd touched the sword, I would have changed immediately. Am I right?"

God nodded but Chris stared open-mouthed at his brother. "You would never have me touched it. More likely kill me with it," the younger man said bitterly. "So I'm dead always. Past, present or future!"

Now the older brother moved his chair closer to his brother and embraced him. "Hey, don't worry. You're my baby brother, my best friend and my life would not be the same without you by my side! What goes for you as well, right?" The brunette nodded. "We've proven this fact several times already by travelling through time and got on the nerve of our parents."

The half Elder smiled by now and hugged his brother tightly. "Thanks Wy. I love you."

"I love you too, Chris. Never forget, I'm always there for you."

Neither brother noticed how God smiled and sent with his hand the Halliwells back to earth where they met their wives again, at university. It was as if they'd never been gone. Though he had to reverse time, a bit but it was a piece of cake – for him.

"Good luck, Halliwells," God said. "You'll need it."

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT UNIVERSITY<em>

The Halliwell men were placed back at their table, felt the reverse of time and smiled their best winning smile at the women who were made to look at them. It was a hint from God as what they had to do. As time was running again, the boys immediately kissed their wives, surprising them.

"Um … Wy," Steph said, after she could talk again. Looking at her little sister, the woman saw she was just as surprised as she was. "What just happened? I thought you were gone."

"Yeah," Cat agreed. "Have we missed something or is it not worth mentioning at all?" She looked at her husband. "Chris, you wanna tell me something?"

"Nope, honey. Everything is fine. Wyatt and I have all covered," Chris replied. He kissed her on the nose. "I don't want you worry. I can take care of myself."

His older brother snorted as a response. "Steph, please. We wouldn't be here if anything wasn't alright. I can tell you we have the highest permission gotten that there is." He kissed her on the cheek. "We need your support."

The sisters looked at each other before smiling. "But don't forget to shout us out at least," the older sister threatened, not so serious. As she knew her man very well.

Cat cupped Chris' head and turned him to look at her. "What she said. Plus, promise us to let us help you. With writing spells, brewing potions and all other normal wiccan things. Deal?"

"Deal," the brothers said at once and in unison.

After that all was solved, the young couples found their time to eat and talk about all and nothing. A lot had happened and still many things would happen in the future. With Lucifer as their enemy it wouldn't be easy or couldn't. And two sets of parents worked on the four young people's minds with a desperate wish to have grandchildren.

Wyatt watched his baby brother and still couldn't get the picture of Chris dying out of his mind. He'd seen it too many times and if the devil would win, all would be lost. For good. He'd seen it before.

* * *

><p><em>IN HELL<em>

Lucifer was pacing in his cave. Obviously the Halliwells knew what he wanted to do and got help from his former friends. His minions, however, had the tendency to fail anytime or were vanquished before they could report him again. It was getting on his nerves.

"Master," one minion spoke up afraid. "Can we help you with something?"

The Prince blazed his eyes dangerously at all, making them step back. "If I give you one task, you'll fail once again. Or be vanquished before you can return. No way." He sat on his throne. "What about the rumors in the magical world? Have you found anything out? Anything useful?"

"Well," one minion said. "I think that they're married, you know. But before they could there's been a shift in magic. It was a huge one as we've been told. For all magical creatures, it looked like they were used it but not for us, so we asked them out of curiosity."

"What did they say?" the devil asked impatiently.

The minions looked at each other before the one said, "It seems the Halliwells like to solve their problems with time travel. That goes especially for this generation since the younger brother started this by going back in time to save the Twice-Blessed from an Elder."

"I know of that. What else?"

"Recently Wyatt has returned, because in another timeline you obviously had succeeded with changing young Christopher. So, it'd come to a fight between the brothers and they had always met in time. Before he'd change himself Chris had killed himself but had wanted Wyatt to do it. What he'd refused clearly. So now the older boy watches over him like a hawk."

"So that's why they know what I'm going to do before I do it," Lucifer muttered quietly. He looked at his minions. "Thanks for gathering up the needed information. If I need you, I'll call you. Stay put!"

The minions bowed fearfully and disappeared from the view. The Prince of Darkness made himself comfortable on his throne and thought about his situation. He knew he had to do something quickly if he wanted to succeed at least. Only time could tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Some confrontations in a different manner! :D

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	16. Confrontations

Some minor battles for the Halliwells before something big comes! The calm before the storm, so to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>16. Confrontations<strong>

_P 3 – OFFICE & CLUB_

Music could be heard playing. Stephanie was working on the account of the club and was happy the P3 was still a good going night club. Her eyes searched for Wyatt and found him pacing through the room, with his hand on the chin, thinking about something. That made her smile.

"Hey Wy, can you check on the acustics again? It sounds a bit weird here, you know. If you do it, there's a surprise waiting for you tonight." She twinkled her eyes mischievously.

Wyatt shook his head laughing and kissed his wife on the lips. "I can't wait. I'll go now before you might kill me." He ran out of the office before she'd notice his insult.

Indeed Steph threw some stripes after him before going back to her work. There was laughter, some clattering noises and still music. Obviously the young husband had fun and then it was quiet. Too quiet for Steph's liking. Worried she ran out of the room and … found the band unconscious on the stage, but no Wyatt.

Panic rushed through her entire being and she was ready to call her brother-in-law right now, but at first she had to take care of the band. Walking up the stage she shook their bodies violently and after a few, long minutes they began to stir.

"Ouch," came a voice from the singer. "Steph, what the heck was that?" He looked around. "Where's Wyatt?"

"I don't know. Can you tell me what's happened?"

He nodded. "We were talking and laughing about normal stuff. All of a sudden we were flying to the wall but I was still a bit conscious and looked to Wyatt who was fighting. Weird. Anyway, then there was a flame, it was hot and puff. All was back to normal and I lost consciousness finally." He looked at the woman. "There was no Wyatt. Could I help you?"

"You did," Stephanie said. "If you excuse me now, I need to call Chris, Wyatt's brother. He's more help than all others." She stood up and walked back to the office where she frantically called for her brother-in-law. "Chris! Chris! Please, it's urgent. Wyatt's gone!"

"What?" Chris said before reforming and listened to the story his sister-in-law had to tell horrified.

* * *

><p><em>AN INTERMEZZO: WYATT VS. LUCIFER<em>

Wyatt couldn't exactly remember what had happened back at the club but as he was shoved hard to the ground, the blond realized it was suddenly too hot. Very hot. Looking around his eyes searched frantically for the person he knew to be here.

"So, you are the one who knows my every step before I do," the Prince of Darkness said as a greeting and revealed himself to the witch. "I must say I'm impressed."

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap me? It doesn't make any sense for you to act this way, you know," the witch answered bluntly with arms crossed over his chest.

"You're very hard to read. I take it you've learned from past mistakes. In a future where I indeed get your brother what gives me hope to at least catch him unexpected. Soon."

"Only over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," the devil spoke amused. "As to answer your questions: I just want to get to know you. That's all. If I'm right, you already know what I'm going to do right now, isn't it?"

Wyatt smirked. "If you think to win this time, you surely are mistaken! If you lay one hand on my baby brother or poison him, you are dead. In more than one way, I promise."

"Just think where we are now, dear boy. In hell. My place if you remember." He looked at the young man. "You are the Twice-Blessed, the most powerful being in the world. Aren't you a bit jealous that your brother was now born half Elder? After all he did it himself by going to the past. To save you, I guess. Am I right?"

"If you think to turn the tables onto me, I need to repeat myself: You are mistaken! I've had dealt with those before, so you won't win."

"Really? Uh. You don't make that impression to me." As Wyatt was about to protest, he just waved his finger at him. "Eheh. Careful. You are in a world you don't understand. I'm sure your little brother would realize my play right now."

"What makes you so sure? You don't know him."

"Yet. After all he's able to change time – without any great help from the Elders. Just himself did this. No wonder, his own family was so suspicious. Have you not experienced this yourself recently?" Lucifer asked smirking, full knowing it was true.

"Maybe if I have, why are you so interested in? It only and mainly concerns me and my family. But hey, I think I know why you want him and who'd given you the idea."

"Well, if you're smart, then tell me. You are definitely different from what I've heard of you, being evil in a former life and so, I'm sure your sacrifices for your brother are still not enough to please anyone, right? It's mostly between you two. Like a competition." He looked at the witch, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you finished? Your useless speeches won't gain you anything! I know where my strength lies and there isn't anything for you to achieve here! So why did you kidnap me? It doesn't make any sense."

"It shouldn't for you but at least for me."

"And?" Wyatt snarled. "Have you learned anything useful so far? Because I think I didn't tell you anything. So why this stupid maneuver?"

"I was just curious why you always seem to be one step ahead of me. It seems more likely you knew what I was going to do before I did. What was weird, considering I just wanted to start my attack on your brother. The Avatars were helpful in that case as they gave me the needed information. Unfortunately they are now gone, so I had to spread out my minions, but again they were vanquished before they could report to me," Lucifer lashed out in rage.

"And whose fault is it? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been through this mess. You'd just happened to be lucky last time, but I won't let it happen now! Anytime someone was after him, he decided it was better to die!"

"He did?" the Prince requested incredulously. "Wow, the good must have installed in him for long! To react that way. How come?"

"No idea. He's always been that kind of man. As long as I know and remember." He sighed. "You still want him, don't you? He's the man who could change the past to your advantage and this is why you do. But I'll counter any attack from you."

"Are you sure you can? One day you'll lessen your observation of him and then I'll get him. It's only a matter of time and you know this. After all, you've already lived through it. What will you do if I achieve my goal once again?" the devil asked. "What, Twice-Blessed?"

Wyatt clenched his teeth angrily. "We'll see about it when it's time. We've been armed with knowledge …"

"… to fight against me? I take it, my old boss gave you those but it wouldn't help you, believe me. I know him, me and now you. So, I'm sure I'm going to win. I always do."

"We'll see," the blond answered. "I think we have cleared all by now. So if you would let me go, please?" He asked annoyed.

"Why?"

"Well, if I know my wife who is clearly concerned about me and who might have called my brother for help already! So if you excuse me."

"Sure. You can go if you could answer me one last question," Lucifer said calmly. His counterpart nodded. "Do you think you both would be able to win over me? As you know, a subsitute will follow soon."

"That's a fact we know for sure." Wyatt looked the devil straight into the eyes. "Yes, I'm sure we would win. As we Halliwells have won our fights against all our enemies. Even if some of them had returned lately."

"I've heard. Be free to go now."

The Twice-Blessed raised an eyebrow. "Just by orbing out? A minion of yours brought me here and now I can just orb? Are you sure you're the devil?"

The Prince of Darkness snorted in return. "You can believe me. I've lowered all barriers , so it's possible. It was up as long as we've talked. For protection and some quietness."

"Understandable. I take it we'll see each other soon enough." Wyatt saluted with his finger. "Bye bye." And the witch orbed out.

"Yeah. Bye bye." Lucifer looked after the orb trail. "I'll get little Christopher, my friend. One day he'll be mine."

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE CLUB – FIVE MINUTES EARLIER<em>

Chris and Steph were worried to no end. Wyatt was gone for over an hour now and still hadn't returned. The younger brother could only imagine it'd be Lucifer kidnapping his brother, though it wasn't making any sense to him. Sighing, he was glad to have sent the band home – with wiping their memory before. What luck to possess memory dust!

"Damn, where is he?" the brunette cursed a bit but looked up as an orb cloud formed.

Steph stood up and walked closer to Chris, grabbing him fearfully. As the orb cloud reformed, she and her brother-in-law sighed in relief. It was Wyatt. With tears in her eyes she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "God Wy! Where were you? I was so worried. Just gone without any sign. What's happened?"

Chris hugged his older brother as well. After he'd managed to push Wy's wife softly away smiling. She took it as wished. "I take it you paid a visit to our requested enemy, right?"

Wyatt nodded briefly and turned to his wife. "Steph, do you mind to leave us alone? You can return to your work you did before while Chris and I talk. It's important."

Stephanie watched both brothers closely and saw in their eyes the seriousness, so she just accepted the offer and made her way back to the office. Where she could play with numbers again and not demons. Like she should normally. The woman only sighed at the end.

The older brother grabbed his baby brother firmly and led both men to the backroom. A room Chris would know all too well what made him smirk as Chris shot him an amused look at where they walked in.

"Wyatt, what's going on? What did you find out?" the half Elder wanted to know.

The Twice-Blessed looked straight at his little brother. "Lucifer knows about everything. At least all we did recently. Plus, he still wants you. No matter what we do to counter his attacks!"

"Wait. We're still not off of him, are we? What do we do now?"

But Wyatt just hugged his brother tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." This he repeated several times and the scene went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: The start of a little triology within!

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	17. Heaven & Hell: Strike One

as the chapter says: A first strike! Who, where and when! Read to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>17. Heaven &amp; Hell: Strike One<strong>

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Chris was getting paranoid. He'd just written his nearly last exam but still felt a constant presence in his mind. Full knowing it was his older brother and surely he could understand it, but it was getting on his nerves. More than as he had to write his exams.

"Halliwell, everything okay? You've finished already and I want you to leave now," the prof begged smiling. "The result you'll know soon enough."

"Sorry. Zoned out but I'll go now." The brunette grabbed his things and hurried out of the room by nearly falling over the stairs and making his co-students laugh. He growled loudly. "Funny? Well, then good luck!"

Being out of the room he breathed in relief and was met with two slender arms around his neck and hot kisses on his lips. "Cat, I'd rather enjoy breathing, you mind." He hugged her. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"How did the exam go? Everything went well, didn't it?" Cat rambled without noticing herself. Then she noticed his annoyed look. "What's bothering you, my man?"

He sighed. "Wyatt and his overprotective attitude. I can understand him, really, but it's getting on my nerves. Slowly but I should appreciate this protection, shouldn't I?" The half Elder looked into the eyes of his wife. "I think he's just afraid of losing me once again. If I did, he'd give up all and everything. Finally."

Cat cupped his head lovingly and kissed him on the nose. "If he'd given you up, Wyatt wouldn't be here. Remember what Grams always said: Your brotherly bond is your strength and might. Together you are strong!"

Chris smirked at her. "Are you Grams or my big brother? Certainly not my wife! Ouch."

She slapped him on his arm playfully and smiled at him. "You are so damn neurotic and funny! Who raised you this way?"

"Mom?"

A new presence made himself known and looked like Wyatt. "I knew you were a Momma's boy. Didn't know it was that integrated but surely is. How did your exam go?"

Chris looked the stranger over and pushed Cat behind him protectively. "Who are you?" he demanded to know. "You certainly are not my brother as I know he's with his wife out for a week."

The false appearance dropped immediately. "Wow, I'm impressed. Totally am. My boss will be pleased to have you as his apprentice. If you'd follow me now, please …"

Cat came forward but was held back by her husband with an arm. "Don't you dare! Who's your boss, anyway? Leave us alone!"

"My young lady," the minion spoke up. "Who are you to threaten me? Just a nobody!" He waved his hand at her and she fell unconscious to the floor but the young man caught her in time. Lying her gently on the floor. "Coming now? Sorry for that but she was … distracting."

"Was that really necessary? I could have sent her home by talking if you would have let me," he growled out. "Now what does Lucifer want from me? And why?"

"I think you know why if you'd listened to your beloved brother and his latest story about the future." He held out his hand. "Coming? It's time."

Reluctantly the young man took the offered hand and was shimmered away. Silence ruled the alley for a few minutes before orbs enlightened the street and revealed a worried brother and sister who ran to the unconscious form and tried to wake her up. In vain so far.

"Wy, what happened here? Where's Chris?" Steph asked concerned and caressed her sister's hand. "Does your enemy have to do something with this? The devil?"

"I think so. Lucifer wants to get to know him, I guess, but why now? If he has him, we are in great trouble and I'll have to hurry if I want him back!"

Stephanie grabbed his arm as he wanted to orb away quickly. "Wyatt, you cannot leave me alone here! What if anyone sees you or worse if any demon wants to get us while you're gone?" She gestured to herself and her baby sister.

Wyatt sighed and went with his hand through his blond hair. He could understand her but he was wasting time. "Okay, listen. If I orb you to the Manor, to my parents, do you agree?" She nodded. "If you're then there, send Cole to the underworld to meet me there and tell the Hollow to protect you all. And with crystals!"

The young woman accepted and grabbed her sister tighter as both women were engulfed by orbs and directed to the boys' home.

The Twice-Blessed, however, orbed directly to the underworld where he soon met Cole Turner and both men searched for the youngest Halliwell.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Piper and Leo looked confused up as blue lights flittered through the ceiling and were surprised to see their daughters-in-law. Worried they ran over and led them to the couch where Steph lay Cat down in tears.

"Steph, what happened? What's going on?" Leo wanted to know. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and turned instead to the two demonic guests of the house. "Cole, meet Wyatt in the underworld. He's expecting you there." The demon nodded and shimmered away. Now she turned to her parents-in-law and included the cat. "We should make the house safe and Hollow, you should stay here. To protect us if need be."

The cat did as told and took charge. "Leo, look after the young women for a sec while Piper puts crystals around the house and I'll give them my special gift."

The oldest Charmed One raised an eyebrow at the harsh order but decided to follow. The old man watched over the girls and was soon joined by his wife and the cat.

"Steph, where are the boys?" Piper asked now concerned.

She swallowed hard. "We think Chris has been kidnapped by Lucifer and we don't know why. As Wy felt it and orbed us there, we only found Cat unconscious on the floor and no sign of Chris. That's all I know."

Both Piper and Leo were horrified but remained silent. All they could do was to wait for Cat to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

Wyatt had orbed to the largest cave down here and was shortly met later by Cole who looked at him expectantly. "I take it Steph didn't tell you much." The demon nodded. "OK, short version: Lucifer has Chris and I need to remember where his lair was. You help me?"

"Of course," Cole answered without hesitating. "So, where do we start our research? Do you remember anything special about his cave? It'd help."

The blond smacked his head. "Damn, he can make his lair magic proof. That's why I couldn't orb out if I'd wanted to. He even said it to me. How could I forget this?"

"Don't worry. This can happen but we could try to come as close to his cave as we could. We should be able to achieve that. But as you would do, lead the way! If you can."

The Twice-Blessed snorted and huffed angrily. But he accepted nodding and knew he had to hurry if he wanted his brother back. Without any damages for him, and not lost for himself. He orbed to avoid any questions.

The demon smiled and followed the orb trail only seconds later. His little trick worked always. On any Halliwell.

* * *

><p><em>LUCIFER'S LAIR HELL_

As Chris was brought to his destination, he decided to take a look around first. It looked like an ordinary cave of the underworld but still larger and hotter. The boy wasn't so sure if he needed any clothes here but by another overview he felt like being watched. A feeling he didn't like.

"So, you are Christopher. A mere boy who can change timelines without any great consequences from and for anyone," a voice stated in the darkness. "Even if the Avatars would warmly recommend you to me … "

"Well, you must be Lucifer, the one after me. I take it you wanna get to know me, right or else why would you have brought me here?" the brunette challenged.

"Smart. Your brother has told you everything, hasn't he? Even some things he wouldn't tell me about last time I spoke with him. So what do you know about me, young man?"

Green eyes stared at him incredulously. "What's written in the bible and known in general. The fallen Angel who created his own place. By the way, this place doesn't look like hell. Even though the heat comes close."

"Oh, this is just my meeting point as I know your mortals are not used to this heat. For you to know, I have my own living space a bit further and deeper in here. You won't ever see it, but now back to our little talk."

"You mean before my big brother comes and fires your ass …"

"If he can find it. Again," the devil said knowingly.

The half Elder snorted in return. "So, what do you want to know? Or do you want to poison me with your essence? Or anything similar?"

"I still want you to join me, but this time on your own free will. I'll tell you my conditions and you consider them. If they please you, you'll let me know. If not, we'll meet again – under different circumstances."

"Still I don't think anything you'd offer could please me. I know what you can do and I don't want it. There isn't anything for me to join you. No matter what you'll say now. I won't do it. I've been warned."

"By Wyatt? Oh joy, he's only been turned by an Elder, Gideon, before but what I offer you is quite more than he ever had. It's quite more than being simple evil, it's an opportunity to play God if you want. You'd be able to save more innocents than before by stopping all demons or just by preventing to let some ordinary demon become the new Source. What do you say? That's all you can prevent by joining me," the Prince of Darkness offered and opened his arms to indicate the great opening.

Chris looked at the devil with open eyes and bit his lower lip nervously. "I admit what you say sounds very tempting. But at what price at the end? I still ask myself if you don't want to change my family as well? I mean, we as a clan stand between good and evil. For good. It lies in our genes, so there's a conflict, I think."

"I must say you're a good observer. Though still some things happened as before. You killed the Avatars but now with your brother and not in time. So there isn't any damage to a timeline and still everything goes as wanted."

"How can you say that? Do you have any experience in time travel? I don't think so."

"I know, but I can watch over developments. Like my old boss and I know when I have to step in. Unfortunately, Wyatt had been saved by you, so he was lost. Not only for Gideon, but in the end for me as well."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you know it yourself? I've been told you are smart. Clever indeed." Lucifer looked at him firmly. "Tell me why I would have wanted your brother here, but now you instead."

Chris' eyes widened as he finally understood what had happened before and what was going on here. "Let me guess: Gideon's plan came right ahead for you as you'd become the most powerful being on earth in your hands, but as I went back in time to stop that from happening, you now found a new interest in me, didn't you? Through me time travel opens a new branch for you. To change history – to your advantage."

Lucifer clapped his hands in pure amusement. "Wonderful, you got it. I now know that I choose right. You're the one I want, because of your more extended powers. Or new ones as you yourself gave them. Certainly made me impressed and not only by what the Avatars told me …"

"Great, just great," the brunette mumbled and looked at the devil. "Have we now talked about all? I'm sure my brother and family are looking for me by now. Plus, I need to know if my wife has woken up yet."

"You'll see if you go now," the devil suggested suddenly.

The half Elder raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You're kidding, right? All of a sudden? You don't make any sense, do you?"

"I did the same with Wyatt some time ago. And he returned fine, didn't he?" he requested stunned.

"If you say so, fine." The boy saluted with his fingers. "Good bye! And hopefully never again." Chris orbed away finally and left Lucifer alone in his lair.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The family's attention was once again drawn to the ceiling as another set of orbs flittered through it. To their relief it was Chris, back from wherever he was, and his parents ran to hug him what meant, nearly suffocated him.

"I'm fine. Where's Wyatt? Cole?" The brunette looked around and saw his wife still off. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? I thought she had by now."

"Calm down, baby," Piper said. "Call your brother and Cole back home and then we look what we can do for Cat. Okay, honey? Call them!"

"Wyatt! Cole! It's time to return! I'm home," he yelled and all winced. "Sorry," he apologized seconds later.

"It's okay, son, but we're not deaf," Leo replied after taking his finger out of his ear. "I'm sure he heard you. Totally sure."

As if on cue an orb and a shimmer appeared and revealed the men requested. Immediately the younger man saw why he was here, he ran to his little brother, hugged him tightly and both fell to the floor, acting like little children rather than adults.

Cole laughed openly and couldn't help but say, "I thought you were already grown up but obviously still not!" He ducked to avoid any pushes but didn't receive any. Thankfully. Then he turned serious. "We should find out why Cat hasn't woken up yet. Hollow?"

The cat came forward and sat beside his charge's wife. "All my known methods failed. Sorry. If Lucifer has developed a new way to attack, then congratulations. We are his guinea pigs."

Chris was getting desperate and grabbed his wife close to his chest, kissing her forehead and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Wyatt, who listened closely and watched the scene with a broken heart, had a sudden idea which was in a way rather stupid and simple but ingenious. "Hey Chris, why don't you just kiss her on the lips?" All looked at him confused. "Damn, think of all like a fairy tale! It does make sense!"

Though it was seldom when his brother had a good idea, Chris tended to believe him. Also it made sense in a way like the devil ticked – for him. The younger man just said, "If you believe in it, Wy, I do as well." He kissed Cat's lips and certainly she was back.

"Whoa. Chris is …," she began.

"Here." He was hugged by his wife now and could read her unspoken question of 'How?'. "Long story," he simple stated.

"Which I want to hear. Some day." Cat now hugged her older sister and parents-in-law before the four of them walked to the kitchen. To eat they'd said but more to gossip.

"Thanks Wy," the brunette spoke.

"Anytime," the blond replied grinning. Then he turned serious and watched his brother closely. As if searching for injuries. "What did the devil want from you?"

"Oh, he's still on the trip for me to join him. Which is ridiculous. As if. I'm glad you've warned me about this." He looked at his brother afraid. "What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

The older boy sighed. He felt helpless, because he had no idea what to do and this was more his brother's department. "I have no idea. Sorry." He looked at his baby brother. "I thought you may come up with something. You're the genius."

Chris hmphed. "Sorry, not yet. I'm still half shocked about my trip to Lucifer. Still scary and I need to understand all he'd said. And maybe plan our next steps." He snipped his fingers. "Unfortunately, my wife wants to hear a story and so I'll tell her."

Cole and Wyatt grinned mischievously after the fleeing boy and were happy, not to deal with that. Only a second later, the younger man turned back to the very older demon. "What do you suggest, Cole? I'm open for anything by now," he said.

"I'm out of ideas at the moment as well, but what'd you say if I go down there and find out more about Lucifer's plan for Chris? He doesn't know me, I hope," the demon replied with hope.

Wyatt looked their companion over. "I think you're right. If need be, go as your demonic half. Belthazor. And now excuse me: I need to watch over my family. Just to be sure and there to protect." He waved his hand before joining his family in the other room.

Cole bowed amused and shimmered to a dark place and looked for the devil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, everything seem to be okay for now but don't worry, it's not over yet!<p>

Next time: Cole, some devilish essence and an emergency

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	18. Evil, Essence and an Emergency

Some tension in between. To let it stay interesting! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>18. Evil, Essence and an Emergency<strong>

_LUCIFER'S LAIR, HELL_

Belthazor reformed close to the lair of the devil. Smirking, the demon was reminded of his good old days as he'd been in love and worked with the Charmed Ones. The love he then felt was with Phoebe, but this was now past and his future lay in working with Piper's sons.

"Ah, a new guest," came a voice to his ear. "Welcome to my place. My name's Lucifer and why are you here if you don't mind?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm here, because I wanted to see some old friends of mine. If they still exist, that is. Plus, who's the new boss now as I'd been once the Source, you know."

"And you are again?" the devil insisted. "You didn't tell me your name and I need to know who I'm dealing with." His foot was tapping impatiently, to prove this fact.

"Belthazor, born half demon, half human. Lived for a long time among them as a lawyer. As a human my name's Cole Turner and so I know very well how humans tick."

"Interesting, very interesting." The Prince of Darkness stared into the man's gaze. "What'd you say we talk about the humans and their habits in my lair? I'll invite you with this."

Cole's mind raced. This was an opportunity to find out more about his plans, but he wouldn't show how excited he was. After all, if he knew one thing, it was how to play along. "I'll come with. If the devil invites me, who am I to say no?"

"Indeed."

Both men walked together in Lucifer's lair and chatted like old school friends. Both the devil and the demon sat down at the table, drank some coffee and ate cookies. As if they were above in a normal café. For now they just talked about trivial and this was mostly about Lucifer's useless attempts to get Christopher Halliwell.

"By the way, do you know the Halliwells?" the devil asked casually. Cole was glad to drink coffee as he nearly choked on it but nodded. "Personal?"

"Yes. I once fell in love with the now middle sister, Phoebe, but I've become the Source and lost her in the process. Anything else?" the demon wanted to know and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"You're not jealous of her new happiness with Coop, a cupido? I mean, he got now everything you once had wanted to. Children, life, a loving marriage and all. And you're telling me you're not jealous? Somehow, I can't believe it." He slurped on his coffee as well.

Cole looked at his companion. "Well, would you believe me if I told you I gave her the permission to do so? I knew I couldn't return to her as I was stuck in the cosmic void from my last 'death' by the sisters."

"Too bad they've retired by now. Would have been a challenge for me, but unfortunately it's not going to happen for me. Instead, most of the time, the sons of the eldest witch are doing the demon hunting and fight off all threats. What happened to the other kids?"

"I don't know. Why you're asking this and stating the obvious about the hunting sons of Piper. You do know all of that."

"What do you think of them? Why are they hunting mostly?"

The demon sighed annoyed. "Maybe because they are the oldest children of the next generation. Powerful and all, especially the first child. Wyatt, I guess it's his name. Born as the Twice-Blessed. Most powerful being on earth."

Lucifer agreed nodding. "Yeah, but have you known that this little brother of his had time traveled to the past and changed all? Even himself and now they're equal in powers. Imagine, what you can do with this ability! So many historical events to change."

"I take it that's why you're after him. He can change anything you want – without being disturbed by the Elders or so." The devil nodded. "So, why did you invite me here again?"

"If you ask this way, there's indeed something you might do for me. Only if you want to, because I can see you still like the Halliwells. Older or new generation. So, what do you say?"

"And what would be my task if I might ask?" Cole questioned while eating a cookie and somehow reading a newspaper. Then a vial was planted harshly in front of him. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"An essence of evil and I want you to poison Chris' food with it. Out of some weird situation all my former attempts failed. Like also to get to know their wives' powers, but before my minions could report, they were vanquished." Lucifer looked at his opposite, waiting for any reaction of his.

Cole took the vial in his hands, glaring at it. He could feel the evil already. "Let me guess, I shall invite the boy to a lunch and give this little essence to him while eating." He looked at the man. "What if he refuses? He already knows about your plans."

The devil smirked. "You're his friend. Or as close a friend as you could be, considering your back history to the family if you know what I mean. Anyway, you do it?"

"Do I have any other choice? What if I fail as well?"

"Well, if you want to be stuck in the cosmic void for good? With no chance to escape. No hole there for you. I know your abilities, so I'll try to prevent it. So?"

The demon swallowed hard. He knew he'd be in trouble if he now said no. "Okay," Cole replied, taking the vial between his palms. "When shall I report back to you?"

"As soon as you can. And now go! You've been here for too long already!" He dismissed him by just waving his hand and his opposite was gone. "Good luck! And don't fail!"

Cole was back in the world above, still with the vial in his hand. He'd heard the threat of the devil, but knew inside: If he didn't obey, he'd be lost to anything normal or never see what his loved ones do. The Halliwells. What could he do now?

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE WITH THE BROTHERS<em>

"Chris, hey Chris!" Wyatt's voice called out into the kitchen where he knew to always find his little brother. "Have you seen Cole lately? He'd said to just go to Lucifer if he could find out anything. So have you?"

Chris looked up at his brother's recent question while still making their lunch. "I haven't. Now that you mentioned it, why did he go, anyway? I thought, he'd stay here and not do all he wants," he complained.

The blond smirked, full knowing he'd sent out their companion but now he was afraid as well. "You know him. He can never sit still for long. Even if he's out of the picture. A demon remains a demon – ever, even an half one."

Now the brunette smirked. "Oh yeah, I agree. Cole would never change in this, always on a run. I say Aunt Phoebe would totally agree with us, wouldn't she?"

"True. What you're doing today? Your last exam is in a few days, so you'll learn or enjoy a spare day." Then Wyatt looked around. "Where are our ladies?"

"Out. Shopping. Said something like we both are going to need new tuxes if I pass my last, big exam. For the big celebration at the end from the university, you know. Why asking? Afraid?" His older brother nodded. "Don't worry. The cat is with them. Or better to say: as best as he can. It's difficult with cats in the city or in shops." The younger boy grinned mischievously.

"I see. What you do if we're alone? When's your last exam exactly? You know, me and numbers." He twinkled his eye.

A snort was the answer. "Week. If you could wait one minute, so I can finish our lunch and we can eat, then and only then we could maybe play some sport outside. It's time to test our strength again. How about basketball?" Green eyes searched for the blue ones.

They answered enlightened. "Because of that we have a basket on our garage, don't we? Hehe, okay. We do as you said, baby brother."

Amused Wyatt then watched how his brother finished their meal before he was a bit violent reminded to set up the table. Doing quickly as been told, the two of them were soon served by a decent meal, made by the younger male. Chatting about their normal and daily stuff distracted both young men for a while from their magical heritage and … wives.

After they'd finished, the older of the two offered to wash up the dishes and clean all, so Chris could relax what he did. He'd said to go into the conservatory before leaving and grabbed one of his books which he read on the loveseat. It was a normal sign for any member of the Halliwells.

That sight greeted Wyatt still as he entered the room and sighed annoyed. His little brother and books – went always good together. Just like their Mom used to. Angrily he snapped the book away. "Stop that now! You've still got time. Relax, please!"

Chris growled frustrated. What his big brother asked for was unthinkable for him. He always needed to do something! It was in his nature, but for now. "Sorry, but you know me. I can't sit still for long. I hate that."

"I'm your big brother and I always watch over you, whether you like it or not. Please, at the moment, relax for once. I beg you."

Looking up he saw a desperate look on his brother's face. What made him give in. "Okay, you won. I'll relax now. So, what'd you want to talk about? I thought we've already covered up all."

"Don't be so neurotic! I know that, but it was just an attempt to let you calm at least once: Don't forget, I know you three times and since you're my baby brother I know you better than me. Sometimes," Wyatt admitted truthfully.

Chris only sighed and remained silent.

Suddenly there was a jingle and both men looked up confused but only one of them frowned. It was clear that only he was wanted. The older brother gave his brother a questioning look, begging him to explain and crossed his arms over the chest, to confirm his mildly threat.

"Cole wants to speak with me. Alone and in a restaurant in the city," Chris offered at his brother's look. "But I can't understand why all of a sudden? It doesn't make any sense. Only if he'd been on a mission. Had he?"

Wyatt shifted a bit uncomfortable. "Well, what if I'd sent him?" He looked at his brother sheepishly. "Before you explode and shout, I've only done this protect you. I'm just afraid to lose you time and again."

"Wyatt, it's okay. I understand."

"No, please. Listen, Chris. If you die here once again or would be turned evil by Lucifer either, whatever happens first, I'm always going to lose a bit of myself with you." Out of instinct Wyatt hugged his baby brother fiercely. "Please be careful! Once more and I wouldn't be able to cope with it."

"I know."

The blond continued, "I know Cole is now our friend as he'd helped us through a lot lately. But you never know."

"I get the picture, Wy," the brunette said smiling. "I can take care of myself by now. Don't worry so much."

"I'm your big brother. That's my job – for eternity." He didn't want to sound so weak and, whether he wanted it or not, tears came to his eyes which he didn't let fall. So he hoped.

"Wy, I'm a bit too tall to be pampered by you now." The jingling came again and increased. "Jesus, I'm coming. God, this can be so annoying. How the hell could I live with that for more than one year?" The brunette grinned. "I'm going now. You feel if something happens."

Watching the blue lights leave, the blond felt like his own world would crush soon. After all, he knew too well how the devil ticked and what he'd do to get his wanted target. This target was Chris and Wyatt feared for his baby brother if Cole had turned back to his cores. The Twice-Blessed could only wait.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY<em>

Cole, on the other hand, had ordered his third cup of coffee in the little restaurant he was in while waiting for the younger Halliwell brother to arrive. His patience was slowly growing thin but just in that moment his friend came, running and totally in sweat.

"Sorry for being late," the younger man explained while catching his breath. "Couldn't find a suitable place to reform, close to this little restaurant. I did my best, so you accept?"

The demon nodded. "Take a seat, breath normally, order you something to eat and drink and then we need to talk!"

A raised eyebrow, going with a bit of a suspicious look was the brief answer but he did as told. What he ordered could be more described as a fully meal as if he hadn't eaten anything for ages. Looking up he saw a confused look. "What?"

"My god, you're bolting your food like there's no tomorrow! I thought your mother were a chef and so are you. Care to share?"

"I'm a growing person, aren't I?"

Cole smirked. "Point taken. Finished? I'd love to talk to you. It's important and I need your opinion on something. If you'd face the same. I don't really know how to explain."

"Fire away. I'm all ears."

"Okay, you know from own experience how overprotective your brother is, concerning you and so he'd sent me to Lucifer, to gather some information in my demonic form, Belthazor. Well, let's say it was an interesting talk about you, his plans and all. Really interesting."

Chris shot him a speculative look before sighing. "This he's been since forever. What did you find out beside of being after me, because I can time travel so well. With me he could change history."

"That's exactly what he said." He looked strangely at his companion. "Have you spoken with him before?" That earned him a deathly glare from the boy. "Sorry, but it's true. You nearly used the same words as well. Or has Wyatt been telling his speeches?"

"Cole!" the half Elder interrupted angrily. "Come to the point already! Time is of essence here!"

The demon cleared his throat, then smiled. "Again, sorry." Then he produced a vial out of nowhere. In it a black essence. "That I've been ordered to poison you with. Using food. The same as before when Wyatt stopped him."

"Oh. And what you intend to do? I'm sure, he's threatened you if you fail, hasn't he? It'd make sense. You are now a friend of us, so he's now using you to get me. So, what you do?" Chris asked stunned.

"I haven't decided. Yet. My friendship with you two and in general with your family is once again standing in the way. You should know I don't want to lose your trust in any way, so I've come to the decision we'll talk first and then decide together."

"Oh," the boy said again before looking his friend over. He'd known his Aunt Phoebe's story about her first big love who was this man. For him, as a child, the half demon fascinated him as he played double. Given the evil information about the Charmed Ones, yet at the same time fallen in love with one of the sisters. In the end there was a dark wedding, an evil baby, changed realities. He was vanquished yet managed to always return. Cole was now a good alley for them.

"So, what do you say we do now with this little vial? And what should I report to Lucifer if I return without any result?" the man asked curiously.

"We should destroy it! I don't want it near me. Even now I can feel its evil conscience what is longing to me – somehow. Do whatever you want with it, but don't come close to me!" Chris explained, a bit loud.

However, both men were shocked as the black essence came to life and made its way toward Chris who stepped back afraid, almost onto the street close by. But this thing came closer and closer and it freaked him out – slowly.

"Cole, what the hell did you bring on earth?" the boy asked, getting nearer to the street without him noticing.

"Chris! STOP!" the man cried out as he noticed the danger his friend was in. In his hurry to run away, Chris was now on the street which was busy as it being rush hour. "CHRIS!"

It happened so fast that no one around them could say what had gone wrong. Out of nowhere, there was a transporter and it hit Chris with full force who was more focused on the black essence than the street. You could hear a thud and the boy landed after some whirls with face first on the street. Some women shrieked loudly while others called an ambulance quickly and a different group tried to help with their first aid knowledge.

In all that chaos, Cole couldn't get his eyes off of the driver. It was Lucifer in person who smirked at him and called his black essence back to him. Then the transporter vanished and he could hear a soft voice, "I've always won."

A wailing of sirens was heard and a stretcher came, followed by a doctor and nurses. They put Chris on the stretcher and asked for family. This woke Cole up finally.

"I'm a friend of his!" he shouted. "Can I drive with?"

To his surprise Wyatt's voice came to his ear. Exhausted and in sweat. "I'm his brother. Can I?"

The doctor gave him his permission to but the blond turned back to their friend and hissed, "We'll talk later! And I'll want to know all! Minutely detailed!" The ambulance went off.

Cole just stood there while the crowd vanished. At the end he was alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So, what now for Chris and Wyatt? What about their fight against Lucifer?<p>

Next time: A certain strike 2! :D

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	19. Heaven & Hell: Strike Two

The certain Strike Two I mentioned before but we're not finished yet! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>19. Heaven &amp; Hell: Strike Two<strong>

_S.F. MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, ER_

Only ten minutes later Wyatt was at the hospital, sat harshly on a chair near the desk while his baby brother was rolled to the emergency. His needs of answers was always cut off by comments from the docs which he couldn't understand. That was Chris' sector but now he sat on a plastic chair and waited for his family to come. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened.

Several minutes later clattering footsteps could be heard and soon the family had surrounded the lone boy whose mother tried in vain to get him to talk with them. But the only one to answer their questions could be only be given by their long friend, Cole Turner who hadn't appeared yet.

"Wyatt, please, tell us what had happened?" Piper asked gently. She was rubbing her eldest son's back and was glad her daughters-in-law hadn't been informed yet.

"Can you tell us who he met? Son, please!" Leo pressed a bit further. He feared to lose his youngest son again. That was something he couldn't bear once more.

"He met Cole who jingled him."

"What did they talk about? Why this meeting?" the father wanted to know while patting his son's knee.

"I don't know. I've just felt his pain some time later and some anger before." His tears intensified. "I just wanna know how he is now."

Piper and Leo looked at each other in fear. Not knowing what to say, the parents tried to stay calm and give some support to their eldest while inside they also waited anxiously for any news from the doctors. Soon.

Half an hour later a doctor came to the family who immediately stood up. He gave them a sympathetic smile. "You're the young man's family?" They nodded before the doctor focused his gaze on Wyatt. "You weren't really talkative while coming here, were you?" The blond looked down ashamed. "It's okay, young man. Under these circumstances. Anyway, I have some good and bad news about our patient. If you could give some datas before."

"Of course," Piper answered. "His name is Christopher Halliwell, born November 16, 2004, here in San Francisco, med student but nearly finished. My name's Piper Halliwell, mother, the man is Leo Wyatt, his father and this is our eldest son, Wyatt. What can you tell us about our son, Sir?"

"Well," the young doctor swallowed hard. "Obviously Chris was hit hard by the hip and it could be that he can't move his legs for some time." All three gasped slightly and the woman buried her head on Leo's chest. "As he landed on his head harshly as well, we had to send him into an artificial coma, so that his body can recover itself – as long as needed.

"Oh god," Leo said stunned. "What can we do? How long would he be in coma? Is there any chance at all?"

"I'm sorry but can't say anything."

Wyatt sobbed by now. "He's had only one exam before him! To be a doctor himself! Oh god, what do I tell Cat? She'll kill me if I don't tell her now!" Frustrated and exhausted he sat down again and cried.

"Excuse me, who's Cat?" the doctor asked confused.

"Chris' wife," Piper offered. She looked at her husband who nodded barely, accepting her deal. "I'll phone the girls and tell them to meet me at the Manor."

"Thanks Mom," Wyatt said defeated. "Where's the rest of the clan?"

"We could convince them to stay home with the strict order to phone all regularly. By the littlest change," Leo explained his son who accepted.

"Oh." The doctor made himself known again but right then his beeper went off. "Excuse me, your son needs me! I'll tell you when I return. I need to go now!" He ran hurriedly away.

The Charmed One peeked around the corner, hearing the news. "What's going on? Where did the doc go?" Her two men said nothing. "Okay, I got Steph via phone. She offered to break the news to her baby sister gently and then we'll meet."

The former Elder kissed his wife. "Thanks honey. I think it's better you'll leave now if you're going to meet the girls at home. I promise we'll call you regularly if the doc is given any new news on Chris."

The mother looked at both her men and knew it was better this way. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed and pulled Leo closer to her. "Where's Cole? If they had met, you know."

"Calm down, Piper," Leo spoke quietly, not to upset their son more. "I'll let you know if he turns up here. I'm sure, he and Wyatt would like to talk with each other. I'd say now, he's too shocked to react."

Piper just kissed him again before walking off. She opened her SUV and drove back to the Manor where her daughters-in-law would be soon. The three of them had agreed to let Stephanie and Catherine go to Chris tomorrow. Time to adjust the terrible news.

Five minutes later another harder set of footsteps entered the hospital. Cole Turner looked like a shadow of his former self and felt like a petulant child who had to apologize ton his parents. His fears were confirmed as Wyatt stood up immediately, ready to fight him but held back by Leo.

"Cole," the father said. "Can you explain what had happened back to Chris? Maybe this could calm Wyatt, you know."

"What's with Chris?" the demon wanted to know.

"They say he's in coma and could be paralyzed hips down, but there are some complications as well. The docs are still on him. Not new news still then."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, but let me explain." Father and son sat down again, though the blond still growled. "I've jingled Chris, because I've wanted to talk with him about Lucifer's plan. He convinced me as Belthazor to help him and gave me a vial to poison him if need be. To prove him my loyalty."

"Similar to the one event I've stopped when I returned. What then?" Wyatt demanded.

"I don't know how but the black essence in this vial came to life and attacked Chris or made him move closer and closer to the street where the rush hour started slowly. Out of nowhere came a transporter all of a sudden and hit the boy, but my focus was on the driver. I recognized him as the devil who smirked at me and called his black essence back to him. Then the ambulance came and the transporter just vanished. Like never been there. Only then I realized what has happened to Chris and woke up."

"That's when I felt his pain and orbed close to the place and decided to step in as they asked for someone who wanted to drive with. And for family."

"It's okay, son," Leo encouraged and then looked to Cole. "You did it right, Cole. What Lucifer wants, that he gets. No matter what. I'm sure Chris will survive, because he's strong."

"And what if he's paralyzed for good? I couldn't live with myself," the older brother said. "I'll wait for a result and then the devil will get to know my revenge."

"I'm with you," Cole agreed quietly. "Let me come with you if you go."

Leo was about to argue against it when he saw his son smile at Cole's suggestion but was distracted as the young doctor returned with a slight smile on his face. That gave the father some hope now.

"Mr Wyatt, Mr Halliwell and …, never mind, I have some good news for you," the doc greeted them. "Though he's lying still in coma, our nurses saw that Chris tried to move his legs. Saying he gains his feelings in the legs back."

"Oh, that's good," Wyatt jumped. "You mind if I go to him? I need to see for myself how he is!"

"No, go! I made it that only family could go to him – 24/7." He turned to the father. "You with me, Mr Wyatt?"

Leo's gaze followed his son with a confused look before Cole whispered an explanation in his ear and he nodded now. "I am. I'll call my wife to give her the news. We'll manage your offer, doc. Thank you."

"No problem. I need to do my round. Excuse me." The doctor walked away from the older men group.

"Cole, I phone now Piper and the girls. Be back in a few seconds. You'll wait and stay!" The former Elder made his way to the phone.

The demon finally sat down again exhausted, waiting for either Halliwell man to return. He understood what Wyatt wanted to and he'd help him. No matter what and now, he could only wait and pray for some miracle. And that Lucifer wouldn't appear here.

* * *

><p><em>CHRIS' ROOM, ICU<em>

Wyatt's gaze was fixated on Chris' condition and the absolute feeling of being at the mercy of destiny. He was the big brother and should have followed him but instead? He should have prevented it as he was the one to know about Lucifer's plan for his baby brother. Then a voice came to his head.

_'Would you stop, Wy! There was nothing you'd have done to prevent it. It was just a part of Lucifer's great plan,' _Chris scolded telepathically.

_'Chris! I'm so sorry, but still. It's all my fault,'_ the blond answered.

_'Please, don't blame Cole for this. It's not his either, but why are you here now?'_

_'I want you to combine our powers and raise an invisible forcefield around you. In case, the devil returns and tries another attack. You're vulnerable at the moment!'_

_'I see.'_ There was a long pause. _'Okay, do it. But what if the docs wanna check on me?'_

_'They won't see and feel it. It only reacts if evil steps in. In any form. Trust me.'_

Another long pause happened. _'I'm ready to do so. And what you're doing now?'_

_'Don't worry about me right now! It's you who should get better. Soon or otherwise …'_

_'Wyatt!'_

_'I'm going with Cole to Lucifer and play with him a bit. Nothing more.'_

_'You should go now. Ehm … Wy, the forcefield!'_

As an answer he took his brother's hand and combined their powers to create a forcefield, invisible yet protective. Only evil and the devil could activate it, so it was fool proof.

_'Wy. Be careful!'_

_'Aren't I always?'_

_'Do you really want an answer to that question?'_ the brunette challenged.

_'Okay, okay. I'll go now. Be better, little brother!'_

Wyatt left the room in a good mood and nearly kissed every nurse on his way, back to his father and Cole. Every woman shrieked and so gave his way away what made Leo and Cole look up. Both shook their heads only.

"Wyatt," the father chastised. "What happened?"

"I just talked to Chris through our telepathic link. He was fine to talk that way and I installed my protection around him." He received confused looks. "Don't worry. No one will ever notice it. Only evil."

Cole tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we go now, Wyatt? We still have some business to attend to, you know."

The eldest Halliwell son nodded, grabbing the demon unexpectedly and waved his father a good bye. He dragged Cole to an alley where nobody would see them leave. Looking around they saw none, so both orbed and shimmered down to hell.

* * *

><p><em>HOSPITAL'S FOYER<em>

Leo stood still in the foyer, though his son and Cole had long left. Debating whether to call his wife or not, but they had agreed to let Cat and Steph come tomorrow. So, it was his time now to kill time.

Chris' doctor came to him. "Mr Wyatt, why don't you visit your son? Your other son left and you can do so. If you want to."

"I know. I'm debating to call my wife. Anyway, what's your name, doc? You didn't say it yet."

"Oh sorry, I've been busy lately that I totally forgot. My name's Dr Jeffton. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, you think it's okay if I go to my youngest? After I call my wife, I mean."

"Sure, go ahead. Only your family has access to him. No one else. I'll have to go. Night shift, you know." Dr Jeffton hurried away, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts.

The old man sighed and walked to the phone, calling his wife and telling her about all what had happened recently. In the same moment calming her down if he managed. After that Leo slowly walked to the ICU unit, to his youngest son.

* * *

><p><em>LUCIFER'S LAIR, HELL<em>

The Prince of Darkness sat lazily on his throne, waiting for somebody to arrive soon. His minions had hidden purposefully as they didn't want to stand in between the fighting parties. Their master had changed his positions so many times meanwhile, they only thought he were crazy. Anyway, his awaited friends seemed to arrive as an orb and shimmer appeared in the cave.

"'bout time," the devil greeted them. "Took you long enough. How are you feeling, Twice-Blessed?" He smirked at him.

"Bastard!" Wyatt shouted. "Why did you do it? This isn't your way of playing with us. What do you want to achieve with that move, eh? Tell me."

Cole just glared at the devil but had to put a lot of effort in holding the blond back. He could understand his fury, yet one false move here and no Halliwell brothers at all.

"Oh. Did I do anything? I can't recall to have done anything wrong. Besides, I've never left this place. So what could I have done to upset you that much?" the devil mocked knowingly. He wanted to find out how far he could push Wyatt before the boy would lose his self confidence and control over his powers.

The blond's anger grew again but Cole stepped in front of him. "You're lying. I've seen you above! You were the one who drove the transporter which hit Chris. After all, you called your black essence back to you as it had attacked Chris who walked onto the street. SO YOU DID IT! You can't deny it."

"Yeah, he's the main witness," Wyatt agreed. "So, no escape for you this time!"

"Maybe you're right … or not. What if I did it, as Wyatt had said it before, this isn't my style toward the boys in any way. I'm more deceitful than that," the Prince argued for his side, of course.

"Maybe," Wyatt said slowly. "But I don't believe you this time. I think you did it, because you wanted to have it done easier and quicker as my little brother wouldn't come to you the way you want to. I guess you thought if he was weak and hurt, he'd easily follow you but he didn't."

"You've warned him."

"I've seen what kind of a future you can create if you achieve your goal. No way is there I'm going to allow it. Even if I die instead of my brother."

"That can be arranged," Lucifer challenged.

"STOP, you both!" Cole stepped in, again. He could see that those two were totally sworn enemies. Totally understandable. "Are we here to fight or to discuss? I know the fight will come, but not now! Please."

His two companions snorted only but backed away. Though they still eyed each other warily.

The demon sighed. "Okay, I understand you both. I'd been the Source once and tried to kill the Charmed Ones, yet I'd failed as I'd fallen in love with Phoebe. She was my weakness, still is if you want. And Wyatt, as I've watched your family from the cosmic void I knew how strong Chris is and you are."

"Are you sure of that fact?" the devil interrupted. "Sure, he …," gesturing to Wyatt, "… is the Twice-Blessed but easily tempted to evil by looking at his past life. But Chris is so different. Always has been, in any timeline. On the surface weak, yet strong in his beliefs."

"Are you finished, Lucifer?" Wyatt interjected. "I know all of that since I know my past life, grew up with my baby brother and all that." Suddenly his hand lashed out and the Prince flew back to his throne telekinatically. "Oops. Sorry, but in our family there's a wise saying: Our powers are tied to our emotions. Sorry."

At this Cole laughed out loud. Though he'd heard it before, this still amused him. His laughter filled the whole cave.

However, the Prince was not amused. Standing up in fury, he created a ring of fire around his two opposites, trapping them in. Luckily, those two were standing close together and he didn't like being laugh at. "ENOUGH!" he roared pissed off. "If you haven't noticed yet, I've trapped you. You are now on really thin ice with me, so behave!"

Wyatt tried to touch the fire but snapped his slightly burnt hand quickly away. "Ouch, hot. You're not exaggerating! Ouch, ow." He tried to cool his hand – somehow. "Okay, you have our attention back. Doesn't he, Cole?"

Cole could only nod. He had the feeling the firewalls were closing on him, but he might be only imaging it. For now he'd let Wyatt negotiate with the devil. It was better to stay out of it.

Lucifer remained silent but started to circle them, thinking. "You never made it easy for me, Wyatt. I have to admit. Though you've time traveled and gained more knowledge ahead of me. Wanna share some burden?"

The blond snorted. "As if. I thought you were all knowing like your former boss in heaven, you know. Damn." He shook his hand again, to cool it yet no success so far. He drew some cold breath on it. "Where were we?"

Cole watched the conversation in silence. It seemed Wyatt had learned something about dealing with evil. Usually his little brother did all this. Experience from a past life. So now he could only wait.

"You know where we stopped, Twice-Blessed! Don't play dumb with me. Easily I can increase the heat around you and then we'll see how you react. You changed the future already, so why not give me some knowledge of the old timeline."

"So that you could use it to your advantage? No, thank you. I've learned my lesson! No chance."

Instantly the ring of fire around his two opposites heated up, causing Wyatt and Cole to step closer. "You wanna rethink? I've got all the time to discuss longer, but you may consider in to be called back anytime. Admit it, Wyatt. You are nothing – without your baby brother!"

Angrily Wyatt flung his arm out, to let Lucifer fly once more, unaware of the flames. "Son of a bitch! You know nothing about me and my family! How dare you! If I get my hands on you, you'll be dead meat. I promise!"

"You don't feel the pain, do you?" the devil asked smirking. "I would if my hand had been put through fire, you know." He looked at both men. "I take it you want to leave, don't you? I let you if you, my dear boy, just give me some info. Future and so."

The Twice-Blessed once again shook his hand and arm to cool them off. "Under these circumstances, I suppose I can something slip. If it only concerns the timeline. Nothing else, okay?"

"Deal." The Prince looked at the blond youth. "What I've gathered so far, my first attempt, which you stopped, should have worked by now. He'd slowly have turned to evil by my black essence."

"True, but as often as he could, he'd have fought it off, yet he never could have forgotten his good sources. After all, it's integrated in his being, you must admit."

Cole nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I agree. That's so true. In that case Chris would never change."

Lucifer couldn't help but nod as well. He'd experienced the younger boy's impatience and stubbornness before. "Indeed. When did I strike then? With my four riders?"

"On our magical wedding, though the signs in Chris erupted earlier, but it'd come out fully on this day. Plus, he went with you. Satisfied?"

"Totally, though you've changed a lot already. However, we'll meet again, sooner than you think … and with your brother! You two are born as an unit."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at this answer but all of a sudden he looked up, hearing a faint voice in his head. A voice he knew too well. Hopefully turning to the devil the blond asked, "You mind? We really need to go now!"

"Is anyone calling you?" Lucifer wanted to know.

"Shouldn't bother you. Now can we?"

The Prince of Darkness lowered his ring of fire around both men before giving them with a slight nod the permission to go. An orb and a shimmer fled from the cave as fast as possible while he had a lot to think about. But he knew one thing for sure: Their big battle would come up soon. If the younger man could walk again.

* * *

><p><em>SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL <em>

Wyatt and Cole had, as a precaution, reformed in an alley near the building and both ran in immediately. They were abruptly stopped by a not amused nurse who stood in front of them with her hands on the hips.

"Where we're going, boys?" she bellowed.

"Um … Chris Halliwell?" the blond stuttered afraid. "Now may I go? He's my brother."

"Okay, but he stays," the nurse continued, gesturing to Cole.

"That's fine with me," Cole agreed eagerly. This nurse frightened him a bit, he should admit. Hehe …

Wyatt smiled at his friend before running off to the Intensive Care Unit where he knew his little brother lay. To his surprise, their parents were already there, whispering comforting words to Chris who still lay like a statue in the bed.

_'Chris. You there?'_

_'I am. Why asking? Anyway, thanks for coming so fast. What's the matter?'_

The older brother wanted to give his younger brother a scolding look but couldn't since Chris was still in coma. _'You called me, dumb-head. So, why did you call me? Did something happen while I was gone?'_

_'Nope. Can you tell me why I don't feel my legs anymore? All I remember is talking to Cole and then fleeing from the black essence of the devil and after that: all black!'_

The Twice-Blessed sighed. _'Please stay calm. You're in a coma right now and could be paralyzed hips down. You were hit hard by a transporter. The doctor wouldn't say anything specific or just make a promise!'_

_'I see.'_ There was a long pause. _'Maybe it's good, because my legs are slightly reacting, but it could take long before I'll walk again.'_

_'That's good news. I'll leave now. Need to take care of Steph and Cat for today. We organized a shift system for them.'_

_'Yeah. They've been here. Felt Cat and all. Really happy to have such a loving family. So, Wy, you have my permission to go now.'_

_'Thanks baby bro. Until my next time. Bye.'_

_'Bye.'_

With a good heart and mood the blond left his brunette brother. He was happy now. It seemed all was going to turn out good when, after all, his little brother was back in business. A good thing was that their telepathic link still worked. No matter what circumstances they were in.

Happily running out of the hospital, but not before kissing the desk nurse, Wyatt Halliwell made his way back to their apartment. His and Chris' wife were there, helping each other as well as waiting for good news. He could give them any.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>What will the Halliwell brothers are down to one? What will happen?<p>

Next time: Some recovery, maybe?! ;)

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	20. Team Halliwell – Recovered?

On the road of recovery for Chris and what will the rest do? See and read!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>20. Team Halliwell – Recovered?<strong>

_SLOW PROGRESS_

A month had passed. Wyatt was on his way to the hospital as it was his turn to pay a visit to his baby brother. Their combined forcefield had always worked and so far there'd been no alerts! Thankfully.

"Hey Mr Halliwell, stop!" the desk nurse stopped the young man. Irritated he looked at her. "I know you want to be by your brother right now, but he's starting his rehabilition, so it could take some time before he's back in his room."

"Wait. Rehabilition? What did I miss?" the blond asked confused. "We were here anytime. When did he wake up? Can you tell me, please?"

"Calm down, dear," she said to him tenderly and led him to a sofa close by. "You didn't miss anything, because we were also surprised as he woke up suddenly during the night. He recovered so fast that our docs thought magic was at work."

Wyatt tried to hide his nervousness at her comment, because he knew it could be true but hoped it wasn't. "But you don't think it's true, do you?" She shook her head and he sighed in relief, quietly. "So, when can I visit him? Wouldn't it be time already?"

"Let me have a look at the screen, sweetie," the nurse offered. The elderly woman stood up and walked back to her screen where one look what she needed. "It's off, son. You can go to his room now."

"Which is where? Or is it still the same? If not, you may lead the way."

The desk nurse chuckled and slapped him on his upper arm. "Cutie," she only said and grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

"Hey lady, no need to get violent!"

"Don't you forget this way next time, would you?" And then they were there. "Have fun, boys!" she said, waved her hand at them and was gone in the next seconds. After all, she had a busy job.

However, Wyatt just stood there. Dumbfounded and shocked. Not like him.

Chris sat in his bed, looking up at his big brother with a smirk and moved one of his legs slightly anytime. He was happy to move them again, at all. "Hey Wy, everything okay with you? Have you lost your ability to speak now?"

"I … I …I," the older brother stuttered. Then he embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm just glad you're back, but please: Don't scare me like this again!"

"I'll try but I'd rather breath again, you know."

"Sorry." Wyatt sat on the bed as well, careful to avoid his brother's body. "So, why did you wake up all of a sudden? Not that I mind, but you scared the living shit out of the doctors!" He laughed. "Even the nurses. They thought it was magic related in a way. So tell me."

The younger male sighed. "If I'd known … Anyway, through our telepathic speeches I tried several times to come back, but it wouldn't work. I could only wiggle my toes and fingers but no one noticed. I fought and fought but no success. Though I might have imagined that I'd seen a light last night. Yeah, I know my eyes were closed, yet it could be true. Like my six sense, you know."

"But you didn't see the light at the end of a tunnel, did you?" That earned him a sidekick from Chris' leg close by. "Ouch. I get it, okay?"

"I'm very much alive, thank you!" Chris said angrily and sulking. "I thought you needed me and not get rid of me! Where's my big brother who I love and adore? Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Chris. Really I am. I didn't mean to. You should know how I react if someone of my family is threatened, especially you. You are my baby brother, my best friend in the whole wide world. Can you forgive me, please?"

The brunette shyly looked up again and after a moment threw himself in his brother's strong embrace. "I already have." He snuggled, like a child, deep into Wyatt's chest. "I'm just a bit exhausted and tired. It's been a long day."

"Hey," the blond said calmly, patting his brother's back. "What's wrong, buddy? Now everything is going to be okay since you're awake. And the rehabilition you'll manage as well."

The younger boy hiccuped quietly. "If you promise to help me? Please Wy."

"Of course. Anytime and any day." The older boy melted under his brother's sadness, though he couldn't understand where it came from. "Come on, Chris. What's bothering you?"

"I can't say what's wrong. But if you stay here, who's gonna watch our ladies? Plus, I'm sure they'll come too. They are our wives."

"Don't worry so much." He chuckled slightly. "You are just like Mom. If we have to divide, then we'll use the Hollow and Cole. Our kitty loves to do that and Cole offers this as well anytime."

"I know." Chris laughed. "You always know how to make me happy."

Wyatt did the same and ruffled his brother's hair. "Silly, naturally. I know you better than myself as I practically raised you. With Mom, I mean."

The two brothers laughed the whole afternoon and just enjoyed. It was funny, because both entertained the whole ward with their jokes and brotherly digs. Until the night nurse came and dragged the blond – by his ear!

"Don't you know the rules in that hospital, young man? It's long after bedtime! Home – now!"

"Ouch. Okay, okay, I get it." He turned to his brother. "Bye Chrissie!"

"Bye Wy!" Chris replied smiling.

Wyatt smiled back and ran out of the hospital, carefully avoiding the night nurse. In a really good mood the young man left the place and bawled his joy out, not caring of the looks he received. After every few metres he jumped high in the air, causing everyone around him to chuckle. As he reached his home, his sleep, for once, was free of any nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>LITTLE BY LITTLE<em>

Another month was gone by and as it'd been predicted, day in, day out there was at least one family member in Chris' room. Sometimes it was terrifying quiet but whenever Wyatt or their wives, Steph and Cat were there laughter could be heard. And as the older brother had promised he'd helped his baby brother with his reha.

Today it was Wyatt's turn to accompany Chris once again. "Come on, Chrissie. Time to train and walk! It's fun, cheer up!"

The younger boy snarled in return. "Says you." However, he was placed in a wheelchair and driven to the psychotherapy. "Hey, I can walk by myself, you know."

"Not yet, but soon again. If you'd help me and set yourself a goal. It helps." Then both brothers reached their destination. Wyatt knelt down and looked at his brother proudly. "I know you can do it. You've already achieved so much. Not only here but also before. Believe in you, because I do."

"Wow, Wy. Didn't know you could talk that way." That earned him a playful shove on his upper arm. "Ow. Okay, okay. You did learn something from Dad, even though it's little." He smirked. "Now can we?"

The blond nodded and stood up. Opening the door and pushing the wheelchair through it, the young man greeted the family psychotherapist. "Hey Sandy, good to see you! How was your day?"

"Hello Wyatt, hello Chris! My most attractive patient is back, along with his drill sergeant," Sandy greeted the boys smiling. "So Chris, how is it going? Did you train your legs carefully every day?"

The brunette nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I had good teachers around me, though they were a bit annoying. Sometimes, but they really helped."

"I see." She looked at Wyatt for confirmation which he agreed to. "Okay Chris. Come to the parallel bars and use your legs! I'm sure Wyatt helps if you fall."

"Sure. I've done it before," Wyatt said and walked closer to his little brother and Sandy. He observed them, helped here and there before his mind flashed back to a time when Chris had learned to walk for the first time.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were together anytime, because their Mommy and aunties were busy, fighting strange bad humans who popped in their house anytime. Later there was always a loud 'BAMM' and it was quiet again. But their Daddy was there and then he left to talk with Mommy again. _

_"Kwissie, stay. Be back soon," little Wyatt said before leaving the room. He wanted to know what his family was planning for Chris' first birthday what was in a week. He really looked forward to it, because he loved to celebrate. _

_Little Chris was not happy, to be always left alone behind, yet his legs couldn't support him. But he just wanted to be like his big brother and he already walked on his own, so why couldn't he?_

_The little Twice-Blessed couldn't hear anything about a birthday party what irritated him. Something like this was very important to a little child, so at least it was for him. However, a thud behind him distracted him and he watched amazed. _

_His tinnier brother tried to stand and walk on his own but it wouldn't work. The little half Elder had set up his mind, so he crawled once and tried it again. His second attempt failed and the little boy was ready to cry but didn't. Chris only wanted to be by his brother and it had to work. For a last time he tried and surely he stood and walked, ever so slowly, to his big brother. Grinning, as if to say 'look what I can'._

_"Kwissie! Great," Wyatt exclaimed happily. "Proud of you! Really." His little brother fell onto him but it didn't matter. Chris could walk now and only that counted. "Kwissie!"_

_It seemed their parents had a sixth sense as they came up behind them, right on time to see their baby boy do his first steps. _

_Leo grabbed Chris and whirled him over his head in a circle, making the boy giggle in delight. The father kissed him proudly on his forehead. "Oh, my boy! You walk, you can walk. I'm so proud of you." _

_Piper just pinched his cheeks. "You're going to have a great birthday next week, peanut. I promise." _

_"I promise as well," Leo agreed. _

_Wyatt was only happy and clapped his hands eagerly. He now really looked forward to the great celebration next week. Oh man, if he'd known earlier what had followed then!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Grown up Wyatt snorted in reality as his memories ended. At least he'd made it up for Chris a short time later – when they'd stayed at their Grandpa's. It'd been fun but his attention was called back to reality – by a voice in his head.

_'Hey dude, look what I can do,'_ Chris cried out telepathically. There was silence. _'Wy, are you okay?'_

"What?" he asked in reality. Then his eyes focused on the picture on front of him. His baby brother walked on his own. Again. "Chris, you made it! Like a baby – who'd just learned to walk!" He smirked.

"You know if I could, I would do something to you!" the younger male threatened smiling. "But not yet, but I'll get my revenge – soon." He twinkled his eye.

Wyatt laughed now openly. "Fortunately, I'm not here tomorrow. Your wife is. She'll get you on your feet. After all, you're a henpecked husband." He stepped back – for safety but wasn't necessary. Really.

"And you're not?" Chris questioned knowingly. "Steph does the same with you. So be quiet!"

Sandy decided to step in before it got out of hand. "Boys behave! I thought you were grown up already and not children anymore. Could you please stop to bicker?"

"Well, if you ask so nicely, we maybe could," the older male replied, still in a good mood.

"Okay, lesson's over for today, Chris. Do your lessons as we fixed it, okay? Remember, but otherwise until next week. Bye boys!" She waved her hand to them as Sandy was already focused on her next patient. "Out now! I have a job!"

"Bye Sandy," both brothers said in unison as Wyatt wheeled his brother out of the room, running and driving like a wild child. Then he, ever so slowly, made his way to Chris' room, whistling.

As they reached the room, Chris couldn't resist to close it via telekinesis. Oh god, it felt so good to use it again. If only secretly. "Ah yes, wonderful. Nobody saw it, did it?"

"Nope. Hey, I want to visit Grandpa tomorrow. He wants to be up to date with … us."

"Certainly. Greet him from me," Chris said. "Could you go, I want to sleep if you don't mind."

"You'll throw me out?" Wyatt dramatized. "Unbelievable but also true. If you want so and I can see it, I'll leave you now. Sleep well, baby brother. Until next time."

"Night, Wy. Love you," Chris mumbled, already half sleeping.

"I love you, too." Wyatt kissed him on his forehead. "Night." He stayed so long until he was sure nothing would happen to him. Just by slightly touching him, the Twice-Blessed created their special forcefield. Open for good, locked for evil. He just hoped his brother had a good night.

The blond made his way home and had a good night with his wife. On his mind was only if his brother could have such a night as well soon with Cat. Though those two would do it anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>ONE DAY LATER<em>

It was late – in the morning, but it didn't matter. Victor Bennett had retired years ago, so he could enjoy his breakfast. He just missed all of his grandchildren, but mostly the eldest ones of them. Wyatt and Chris. They were often with him as babies and little boys. But now? They were creating a new generation, so he only sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, startling him and nearly dropping his coffee. "Damn! Who could be coming here at this time?" He stood up and opened the door. Surprised he stated, "Wyatt, son, what brings you here?"

"Hi Grandpa!" The tall blond hugged his grandfather tightly. "Sorry for not coming to you earlier, but I've been busy recently."

"Oh. What's with Chris? He'd been active lately as what your mother told me, but some time ago it stopped all of a sudden. Did something happen you all won't tell me about?" the old man questioned knowingly.

"Well," the young man began. "You should know by now, everything is going to be okay, but our enemy had hit my brother hard." He bit his lip. "He couldn't walk for a while but he's able again. Chris is a fighter."

"WHAT?" Victor cried out incredulously. "Why didn't anyone tell me this? I'd have come to visit my grandson, in the hospital. Why?"

"Grandpa! Please, calm down," Wyatt pleaded. "We wouldn't want to worry you. Besides, I had to protect Chris if Lucifer would come after him still."

"Does he?" His oldest grandson nodded. "Wow, but he's safe now. You're always strong together." Then the old man smiled and laughed a bit.

This caught the younger one's attention. "What is it, Grandpa? What you're smiling about?"

"I just remember all the stunts you both pulled while growing up. Not only on me, but your whole family. Oh man, you could always bring the family to laugh." He became serious again. "And also shocking things."

"I know," Wyatt agreed smiling but also sad. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you still remember how I celebrated Chris' first birthday here. When Grams appeared here, you know."

Victor sighed. "Oh joy. Of course, I do. You both scared me to death this day as you'd locked the door and I couldn't come in."

"Sorry Grandpa. That wasn't my intention."

"It's okay, son. I know why you did it. I fully understand, because I felt disappointed this day as well."

The old man laid his boy's head on his shoulder. He always knew what his grandsons needed at the time being. Both men's mind drifted back to this particular memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Two little boys were playing in their room at their Grandpa's loft. The older one played with his toys while his younger brother, in his playpen, watched him intensely and a bit sadly. They were the youngest members of the Halliwells. _

_Wyatt sensed his brother's sadness. "Kwiss, what wrong?" _

_The younger boy just held his arms out, indicating to want to be with his big brother. He felt being orbed out of the playpen and onto the blanket where his brother was. The boy giggled happily. _

_The blond smiled at his baby brother. He was always happy when Chris was also happy. So he'd felt disappointed in his whole family as he'd been told, by his parents, why they'd had to cancel Chris' party. Fucking demons! But he'd promised himself to make it up his little brother. That's why now, as they sat together, an idea formed in his mind. _

_On their blanket, Wyatt conjured something hardly, a candle with light (=fire) and two little cakes – one for each of them. "You pawty," he explained. "Me and you – happy. Own pawty!"_

_Chris just giggled even more and wanted to thank his big brother, but in his haste to run over he, on accident, knocked the candle down. _

_The blond saw this and was shocked. He didn't know what to do but raised his forcefield around all things – as a precaution. Then he saw a hand froze all and looked into his brother's green eyes, "Kwis? You did?" _

_But unfortunately, the power of the brunette was only there and didn't last long. The candle fell down and a small explosion was heard. Both boys were unconscious but protected. In two bubbles. _

_"Chris? Wyatt?" Victor shouted afraid. He opened the door to their room and what he saw froze him instantly. "Oh my god! Boys, wake up, please! Come on, react!" He cried now and looked at the ceiling. "Please, tell me what's going on!"_

_A ghost materialized in the room. It was his mother-in-law, the great Penny Halliwell. "Victor, calm down! They're unconscious but fine. Help me to put them into the playpen. To sleep this out." _

_"They're coming around? Soon?" Penny nodded as she put Chris back into the playpen. Victor did the same with Wyatt. "Thank God! I wouldn't want to bring Piper bad news about their sons. So, what happened to them?" _

_"Well," Penny started. "It seems as if those two celebrated their own party. Wyatt's own to Chris' first birthday. What the family couldn't." She cried quietly. "Anyway, it was all there. A candle, cakes, but as Chris wanted to thank Wyatt, he knocked the candle down and it exploded slightly. Wyatt had raised his forcefield already, around all and so it'd have hit them. But Chris added his own forcefield to the mix." _

_"It was too much." Then it dawned in Victor. "Wait. Chris has a forcefield too?"_

_Penny only nodded and vanished slowly from view as Wyatt slowly began to stir. Looking around the boy looked at his grandfather and smiled. His concern for Chris took over and searched for him. To his relief, his baby brother was sleeping right beside him and so he fell right back on the bed. Sleeping. _

_Victor just stood over them. He smiled at their sleeping bodies. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh yeah. You both could cause enough trouble – for years," Victor concluded smiling. "Especially after Chris came into his powers fully. And yours growing."

"Don't remind me," Wyatt agreed. "Grandpa, I'm so sorry for not coming earlier to you. And not visiting you for so long."

"Don't worry, my boy. I've seen you grow up and I was included, yet now you both have your own lives. I'd been young once too."

"Thanks Grandpa. For anything."

Victor just held his grandson in his embrace, smiling. What he'd missed with his children, he'd made up with his grandchildren. All of them, even Paige's children – which he shared with Sam. Yes, this future was much better than the one before. He was happy.

* * *

><p><em>HALF A MONTH LATER<em>

A little crowd was waiting in front of the entrance to the hospital. As if for a superstar. Just kidding here. It was the complete Halliwell clan who waited for Chris' discharge, because Wyatt had promised a great surprise for them.

Inside, Wyatt had wheeled his little brother to the desk nurse, ready to get the discharge papers, X-rays and some letters for the home doctors. They accepted the procedure as it was normal.

"We're going to miss you boys," she said sighing, handing them the papers. "You brought fun in the house."

Both young men grinned mischievously at her and made their way out as all froze around them. Before they could question each other, a voice called out from the side.

"Welcome back, Christopher! We'll meet soon, boys!"

They looked at each other stunned. However, all was moving again and Chris stood out of the wheelchair and made his way to the automatic doors. He walked slowly and was outside greeted with loud yells and hugs. Most of all, the younger boy concentrated on his wife Cat and his parents.

Wyatt, who followed him with a short interval, looked happily at his family, yet deep inside he knew their greatest battle would come. Both parties would fight with all weapons. He hoped at the end they'd win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>Well, we're reaching slowly the final here and I hope you stay tuned.<p>

Next time: When there was a first and second, then comes a third! ;)

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	21. Heaven & Hell: Strike Three …

Last encounter between the Halliwells and Lucifer! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>21. Heaven &amp; Hell: Strike Three …<strong>

_MEETING POINT – ONE _

"You're not coming with! End of discussion!"

It was only one week later and already the tension in the boys' apartment was hot. The women of the flat didn't know what to do anymore, along with the cat who had fled to them. Their men were discussing their strategy to conquer Lucifer – finally, but obviously they couldn't agree to one issue.

"Why are you so stubborn? Don't answer that, because I know. You do know that only together we could win. Grams told us many times," Chris argued for his behalf. So far with no success.

Wyatt sighed. He knew his brother was right, yet the boy still hadn't recovered fully from his injury. "No, it's still too dangerous for you, Chris! I don't want you to die if you're limping to our enemy. That risk is too much for me."

"I know." Green eyes locked with blue ones. "Okay, but if you go, take at least Cole with you. He can help if need be. You're too vulnerable alone."

"Hey, out of curiousity: Who's the big brother here? Normally I thought it'd be me."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I think it's my job if you're acting childish and being overprotective. I'm grown up by now."

"You are my little brother for god's sakes! Get it in your head, because this is something which never stops, but for our argument I agree with you. I'll call Cole to come with me, but you stay here! Capisce! If you're not here when I'll return, make yourself ready for another long discussion. Clear?"

"Crystal."

At this point, however, the cat strolled in and caught their attention by walking through their legs. "Are you guys done talking? Your heated arguments were heard in the apartment and also in the whole house! So, if you agree with me or could accept it, I'd come with you. I'm more powerful than Cole ever was."

Both brothers looked at each other, considering all facts what the cat had offered. They didn't know what to do.

"Come on, guys. You know it's true and I'm sure Cole is able to protect Cat, Steph and Chris well enough if anything might happen."

A collective sigh was the answer. Inside, the older brother knew the Hollow was right and his last encounter with Cole didn't work. "Okay, you can come with. Convinced me." He turned to his baby brother. "Could you call Cole, please? To come over here while the Hollow and I visit Lucifer."

The younger boy nodded and walked off. Seeing his opportunity Wyatt hastily grabbed the cat and orbed both of them to hell. As Chris returned to the room, he was only met with silence. Stunned he looked around but was distracted as the doorbell rang. Turning around, the young man mumbled some curses and opened the door a bit fiercely.

"Hey Chris," Cole greeted him smiling. "No need to get violent with the door. Did I miss anything?"

"Only that my dear brother sneaked out with the Hollow without saying good-bye! Nothing else."

"Oh." There was silence. "Don't worry, they'll return. Unharmed and happy. The Hollow has knowledge beyond ours for years. And Wyatt's the Twice-Blessed, most powerful witch on earth."

The brunette snorted. "Yeah, but only in an unit with me. We're equal in powers!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now, calm down and walk to your wife and Steph. Enjoy your free time for once and train your legs. It still takes time to recover fully. And now go!"

Considering all facts and seeing the truth in his words, the younger man made his way to the women who were already waiting for him. The torture could begin while the demon secured the apartment. He just hoped, the others could achieve some damage to Lucifer.

Meanwhile the blond had reached his destination, with the cat in his arms. It was pitch-dark and the cat hissed quietly what increased the fear of his owner. Slowly they made their way to the throne where he knew the devil would be. Hopefully but then the light switched on – magically.

"It's about time you show up, boy. Again," the Prince said bored, sitting in his throne indeed. "No Cole this time but instead a cat, an animal! How low have you fallen, Twice-Blessed? Tell me."

"The cat is anything but," Wyatt corrected and sat his animal on its four paws. Without any warning he let his firepulse run toward the devil. What confused him was the smile he wore.

Trying to trick his opposites, the Prince appeared in front of the boy, startling him and the cat. "That's all you got, young boy? Not really threatening. Haven't you been told to only fight me with your baby brother?" Then he tried to stroke the cat but its drove out its claws, ready to strike. "Bad cat, really bad cat!"

"I've warned you," the Twice-Blessed said and grabbed the cat once more. Stroking it carefully, to calm it down. "Anyway, what now?"

However, Lucifer laid his hand on Wyatt's arm. Sending a fire through the boy's body what made the boy look up at him – afraid and shocked. "You feel it in you, don't you? Now that's I call a fire. I take it you know now, not to face me alone! Did you learn it?"

Fearfully the blond only nodded to agree. The fire in him made his organs slowly boil. Only seconds later the hand was gone and he could breath normally again. "Okay, I get the message. No need to go further. When should we meet again, then?"

"I want Chris to be fully recovered after our last little … meeting what he doesn't know about. It doesn't matter, but tell him that. He shouldn't do any stunts yet."

"As if he'd listen to me. He's more stubborn than I already am."

"True. Must be your Mom's side in him. Anyway, we'll soon meet again. After all, it's your task to vanquish me. If I let you."

Wyatt only nodded and immediately orbed back home while the devil just smiled after him, but the cat in Wyatt's arms turned back and locked eyes with him before they reappeared in the boys' apartment.

"Oh, thank godness, you're back! You scared us all," Steph greeted and kissed him. She looked a bit concerned at him. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Blue eyes searched for the green ones of his baby brother who looked at him confused. Their eyes locked and both nodded slightly before he turned back to his wife. "Everything is fine. We should concentrate on the fight."

* * *

><p><em>MEETING POINT – TWO <em>

"That's ridiculous! You've got to be kidding me!"

Chris' voice rang out in the apartment one month later. The boy was back in full health and surely, he was already arguing with his brother about their fight with the devil. Their last one, hopefully. Now, they were "discussing" whether to take their wives with or not.

"Chris, you know I'm right. It's our best chance to survive this. If we take our wives with us, because you'd said earlier too. What's better than to face as four and not only the two of us," Wyatt argued heavily. God, if his brother wasn't just so stubborn.

"Boys! Stop!" Stephanie stepped in. Immediately the men sat down in chairs with arms crossed over their chests. The woman sighed. "Okay, our enemy knows how powerful we all are. So it wouldn't matter if we accompany you or not."

"She's right," Cat agreed. "You know, the devil had studied us long and sure. If you hadn't forgotten, he still wants Chris as his apprentice." She hugged her husband and kissed him briefly. "I don't want to lose him. To evil."

"Neither do I." Wyatt looked at her. "I've been through this before if you remember. Surely I prevented some things, yet the end was awful and horr..." He stopped mid sentence and turned confused to his baby brother. "Chris, are you okay?"

No reaction.

Catherine, who was still close by, shooked him slightly and still there was nothing. "Chris, baby? Wake up! Say something please! Chris?" She turned to Wyatt afraid. "What's wrong?" Her ears reached soothing words, spoken by her older sister.

"I don't know." The blond remained silent, only for safety as if not to upset his sister-in-law. He knew what was happening but couldn't believe it.

All of a sudden Chris jerked up and searched for Wyatt's gaze. "You failed, Twice-Blessed! He's mine, even if only temporarily. Follow me if you want him back. Don't wait so long!" A flame and Chris was gone.

Shocked the three of them looked at each other before Wyatt stood up and made a quick potion. A strong one. Steph and Cat just were concerned about his sanity and Stephanie laid a hand on his arm.

"Wy? What are you doing? What's your plan?" she wanted to know fearfully. "Please, don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't." He leaned down to write the receipt and turned to the women. "Make some more potions." They nodded. "Listen. If we haven't returned in, let's say, three hours, you'll come to our rescue. You know your powers and take these vials then with. We don't know what he's planned for us. So, are we clear?"

"Okay." Steph hugged and kissed him. "Take care. Bring Chris home. We stay to our deal."

Wyatt nodded and smiled at both women and orbed to the lair he was by now familiar with. "Okay, Satan dear, I'm here. Where's my brother?"

"Oh, do you already miss him?" the devil mocked knowingly. "You must love him deeply." He snapped his fingers and Chris appeared, frozen as a statue. "Here, take him. He's useless for me."

The blond raised an eyebrow, not really believing him. "After all this time you just give up? I'm really disappointed in you. I'd have expected more from you. Last time you were more behind, you know."

The Prince of Darkness was not pleased with this threat but said nothing. He pushed the boy to his brother who grabbed and scanned him for injuries. "Don't worry, he's fine. Only a statue. He needs a trigger to wake up."

Gently he laid his baby brother down and checked him once more. "You said the truth. If he's out, then you'll have to deal with me at the moment."

"Well then. What are we waiting for?"

Electric and fire pulses ran through the cave, so each party easily stepped aside and had no success on each one. The dizzling continued for a while longer before slowly the human got tired. The heat and constant fight was taking its toll on him and he fell onto the floor.

"Problems, son? See, if only your brother were awake," Lucifer said smirking. Every time the boy had been here before, he'd adjusted his room. "This is my world, don't forget. Now you can see who wins – at the end."

On instinct, as Wyatt fell to the floor, one hand of his landed on Chris' body, waking him slowly up. Looking around confused, he just saw his brother and … the devil.

"Okay. What happened and why are we here? I take it to fight our last battle with you," the brunette offered smiling. Nervously.

Lucifer clapped his hands happily. "And the winner has 100 points. Too bad your big brother tried and failed. Do you want to now?"

An elder bolt was the answer. "What do you think? Brothers always stick together."

A similar fight to the one before started and there was no winner or loser, yet the boy now seemed to be a bit more resistent. He was harder to fight with what amused the Prince and made him increase his powers. Yet the boy stood on his spot and Lucifer smiled.

"You're good, I must admit. Where did you learn that, boy?"

"My secret." His feet was near Wyatt's body and their link and magic combined, making the younger boy stronger. "Thanks Wy," he whispered quietly, but still he was weakening – slowly.

"Something wrong, boy? I can feel you're getting weaker by any minute we're fighting. Famous last words, Christopher?"

"Not yet if you think so low of me. I've been through a lot of things already and so has Wyatt. We're an unit."

"Where are your wives? Shouldn't they be here? To help you? I know they're powerful and would come to save you."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, my friend."

Lucifer smiled warmly. "You're really a challenge. To anyone. I like and love this."

"Well, I'm glad to be of help – for this."

Their fight continued a little while longer before Chris also weakened and fell onto the floor as well, next to his brother. Through their bond and link both grabbed each one's hand for support.

"How pathetic," the devil mocked. "Let's end this, shall we?"

"I think it's our turn now," a female voice said.

And Lucifer came face-to-face with Catherine and Stephanie Halliwell.

* * *

><p>… <em>GAME OVER?<em>

"Ah ladies. Coming to join your men?" the devil greeted them smiling. "They're too weak for me as you can see."

Both women looked down at the bodies of their husbands and were relieved to see, their link still worked as the hands of them were next to each other.

"You know I've heard so much about you and it's good to finally meet you."

"Well, didn't you want to see the powers we have? Now you are lucky to get them first hand," Stephanie threatened, creating an energy ball in her hand.

"Or do you want to see how hot your hell could get if I add my fire to it," Catherine added, sounding very confident. She noticed how Wyatt and Chris were slowly coming around.

"Mhm, interesting. Are you really sure you can threaten me? I'm Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness. You're only women, (mostly) necessary to get children and doing the household."

"Hey!" both sisters shouted furiously and let their powers fly to attack. "Oops," they said sheepishly. To their surprise they wounded him and both looked at each other stunned.

"Ouch. That was unexpected, clearly. But that means I was right about you four: powerful witches to another pair of powerful witches. Halliwells and Whitmans. Clearly haven't expected this."

As the devil put some distance between him and the girls, Wyatt and Chris recovered and stood up. Looking around the brothers saw Lucifer in a short distance from them and their wives here, looking shocked at each other.

"Okay, what just happened? And why are you here?" Chris wanted to know.

Cat grabbed his hand and kissed him long and lovingly. "We hurt Lucifer, even if we thought it wasn't possible. He was a bit shocked like we were."

"And the rest?"

Steph stepped in. "We'd made a deal with Wy which just ran off. We came to help. We're witches too."

Chris sighed and looked at his brother knowingly. "I take it you were desperate and used my own words against me." He laughed a bit cynically. "Okay, then back to business. We'll have someone to vanquish still!"

"Oh, you mean me," Lucifer's voice came in and all four heads turned toward him. "If you hadn't forgotten already, I'm not easy to kill. Being a real fallen angel, you know. I thought you've learnt good and evil must exist side by side, haven't you? Someone will follow me, anyway."

Wyatt tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you done yet?" He looked directly at him. "If you must know, you are right. We do know the risk but we've got permission from your former boss. So, can we?"

The Prince of Darkness raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You ask if we can? Of course, I'm ready at anytime." He increased his fire around those four young people. "Happy?"

Curiosity took the best of the women and they tried to touch the fire but their men snapped them away as a precaution. With their looks they were saying, 'Are you nuts?' Yet their women just glared at them back.

The devil watched them amused but remained silent. He seriously doubted they could kill him. He was Lucifer, for God's sake! Speaking of his former boss: If he'd agreed to let him be killed by the Halliwells, then he could really count his days as they'd already found a new one. Wonderful.

Seeing the devil distracted, the younger brother whispered to the others, "Cat and Steph should switch places, because with that we'd increase our strength." Three incredulous looks made him sigh and shook his head smiling. He became serious again, only a second later. "Steph adds her electricity to my electric bolts while Cat does the same to your energy blast."

"You think this works?" Wyatt asked confused.

"It's worth a shot, but still hold each other by hand. This is important. No matter what happens. Clear?"

The three of them nodded while the sisters switched places. As it was done, the older brother confirmed, "Crystal."

"Just by switching places you wanna defeat me? You're kidding me, aren't you?" Lucifer sent another round of fire at the four but they stood. "Okay, if you want so, you can have it!"

"Guys, do as ask! We can't give up!" Chris yelled above all noises. "Concentrate!"

"Christopher! If you'd listened to your brother earlier, I'm sure you know I never give up. I'll get what I want. Anytime."

"No, not this time," Wyatt cut in. "You never get him! This is my promise."

"We'll see, son. We'll see."

For the two couples it was getting harder to stand at their feet, yet Wyatt and Chris whispered for Excalibur and combined it with their energetic and electric powers. It disappeared quickly again which with the addition of their wives' ones, it seemed to work but they were getting weaker and exhausted. Deep down the two women and men knew they had to win.

"Time to end it. For good," Lucifer said hopefully.

"You are right," Chris agreed. "Time to finish you! As well for good."

The two powers collided and Steph and Cat had problems to hold tight. They could see their men didn't feel better and the four of them swayed slightly. This was the opportunity the devil waited for and he increased his attack. What the young people resisted.

"Damn you!" Lucifer cursed violently.

With a last effort the Halliwells increased their powers as well but the exhaustion caught up with them and their hold on each other broke. A great explosion followed with a loud scream coming from Lucifer and Wyatt protected Cat with his forcefield from upfalling debris in the cave.

What no one knew, God had helped them – with a little shot from his finger. He smiled at them but it falted when he noticed Chris and Steph were missing.

"Whoa Wy," Cat said. "Thanks for saving me but …" She looked around. "Where are Steph and Chris?"

Wyatt looked around and saw under the debris a female hand and a bit in the dark a male one. He gasped and immediately ran over to his wife and brother, trying to dig them out with tears running down his cheeks.

Cat had her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh my God! Wyatt, please tell me they're still alive! This can't be happening." She cried heavily.

"Help me, Cat! So that we could bring them home and I'll heal them. Quick!"

She nodded and ran to her husband, doing the same like her brother-in-law. Tears ran down her cheeks and she feared for her older sister and husband. It'd kill her and Wyatt if they'd lost them. Catherine digged quicker.

"Got her!" "Got him!" both Cat and Wyatt said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Can you orb all of us?" she asked afraid.

"Don't worry. Now come over, hold Chris tight and take my hand then. I'll orb us home," he offered.

Cat nodded and did as told. So soon both man and woman were back at the apartment where Stephanie and Chris were laid into the bed. Immediately Wyatt started to heal his wife and baby brother with one hand over each body. Nervously they waited for the result.

Stephanie came around at first. She coughed and hugged her sister and husband briefly. "Did we win?" Her sister nodded. "That's good." She looked at Chris, still unconscious and hurt. "He protected me with his body as the cave broke down. He's really a protector."

Only a minute later Chris woke up, gasping for breath but this was taken from him as he was hugged by his older brother. "It's okay, Wy. I'm back. Everything is fine and Lucifer is gone. So, once again a victory for the Halliwells."

"Don't ever scare and shock me like this again! You both! I mean, we killed the devil and then you both got buried under debris," Wyatt said firmly. "At least, you survived."

Each partner went to their respective one in bed, hugged and kissed them lovingly. They were just happy to have survived and win over the Prince of Darkness. The two couples deepened the activities, so one of them fled to their own room. Let's just say, it was so hot and active in the apartment – like in hell.

After it died down, the women fell asleep on their men who looked happily at the ceiling. All their hope now lay in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong> ..._

* * *

><p>So this is the last action episode and then it'll be calm.<p>

Next time: The end, unfortunately! But there's an Epilog!

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


	22. A happy, wonderful end

Last chapter for you on this one! But there will be an Epilog!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Charmed. Well, if I did, here you'll have the result. lol

**Summary:** Chris seemed to be lost as he now works for the devil himself. Yet Wyatt knew there was hope but the Twice-Blessed didn't know how to solve this. Time travel? Direct confrontation? Time is running against both of them. Are they going to survive?

* * *

><p><strong>22. A happy, wonderful end<strong>

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Stephanie was in the bathroom of her home, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test she'd bought two days ago. It was just a feeling, yet it could be possible. Their last … ahm … was very hot and her menstruation was overdue – long. There was a knock at the door and a beep following. She decided to answer the door first and then look at her result.

"Hey sis," Cat said, strolling in and with a pregnancy test in her hand. "What you're doing here?" Then she saw it. "Oh. What does it say?"

The older sister walked over and … sighed. "Positive. Great, Wyatt will be thrilled." She looked at her baby sister and smiled. "I take it you have the same feeling like me." Then she laughed. If this happened, it'd be fun for the whole clan.

The younger one blushed. "Yeah," she admitted. "You mind?" Steph made space for her, so Cat did as written on the box. A long silence stood between them. "How do you think Wyatt will react to the news?"

"Either faint or throw me around like a wheel. Oh joy!"

"Or better: Both will keel over. Literally."

Both smirked and had to hide their laughter at the mental image. Stephanie recovered faster. "How did Chris' exam go? It was two weeks ago and the result should be out now."

A beep distracted Cat from answering. She looked at it and … sighed. "Congrats. You're going to be an aunt as well." Another sigh. "No, the results aren't out yet. As far as I know, but this destroys my plan for doing my own exam next year."

"Don't worry, it'll sort itself out." She blinked. "After all, your husband is smarter than mine."

"By the way, where are our better halfs right now?"

The older woman indicated to the ceiling. "Don't know exactly if either by the Elders or their bosses. What do you think Piper and Leo will say? They always wanted to be grandparents."

"Oh joy." The younger one sighed. "And our parents first. We should call them and tell it as long as we wait."

"No, at first the boys, then the parents, okay?" Steph asked and Cat reluctantly agreed nodding. "I hope, our all knowing people won't spill anything. If they do, they'll have to face us! You hear me 'Up There', don't you?"

Outside, it seemed the clouds were hiding from them.

"Agreed," Cat laughed.

Both women's laughter could be heard and they enjoyed their free time. Stephanie and Catherine made already plans when the children would be born and their lives with them. At least, the next generation was on the way.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

Gajus sighed. In front of him were two impatient young men who waited for answers. Which he couldn't give them, yet he wanted to. They'd been given strict orders not to, what was hard. After all, they were dealing with Halliwells.

"Gajus, what are you not telling us?" Chris wanted to know. "There's something, isn't it? We know your little games."

"Long enough," Wyatt agreed. "So, what are you hiding from us? Should we know something special?"

"Indeed," the Elder spoke up happily. "Our boss would love to see you both. To thank you for your good work with Lucifer and soon. You'll have to orb one step of level higher. Shoot, shoot!"

Hearing those strange words coming from an Elder, both brothers raised an eyebrow at him and then shrugged. "Okay. And how do we reach him?" Chris asked sarcastically. "It's not that he's in the telephone book or so? Any ideas now?"

"You'll just wait," Gajus suggested and started to walk away. "Good luck, boys and thank you."

Wyatt shook his head, certainly not believing what he was hearing. "Okay, we'll wait then." He looked at his brother. "We should improve our clicking meanwhile."

Chris shot him an annoyed look. "Very funny. You don't think we've inherited this in our genes, do you? God Wy, use your brain for once!"

The older brother slapped him on his head. "Ha, don't get too cocky with me! I know you better than anyone else. You can stop that attitude around me."

"Well, I'm your baby brother. That's my job," came the instant reply, but the younger boy shrunk away afraid.

As the Twice-Blessed laughed at the sight, both boys were transported one level higher and while they reformed, the half Elder growled loudly and shot his brother a look which would have him dead. If he'd looked at him. It looked like he was ready to start a battle.

God decided to step in before it'd come to that. "Boys, please! No need to fight. I'd rather talk with you and so I beg you to sit down at the table and listen." He sat down and waited for their reaction.

Slowly and reluctantly the Halliwell brothers did as told, still glaring at each other but directed their eyes to God who smiled at them happily. What annoyed them and made them sigh.

"Wyatt, Christopher, I'm glad you came and I wanted to thank you for vanquishing Lucifer. This version was such a nuisance by working with the Avatars, Barbas and played with time. Therefore he needed to be gone."

"We know that already," Chris interjected bored. "Come to the point, damn it!"

Wyatt now slapped him on his arm. "Behave, why don't you? That's God we're talking to." But his little brother only shrugged. He sighed.

Irritated at first but then laughing, God pushed all of this away. "That's okay. You're humans and it's understandable for you to react the way you did. Again, a big Thank you for killing Lucifer."

"You're welcome. So, what's with our destinies? Fulfilled yet?" the blond asked curiously.

"Nope, but you'll still have a few tasks to do, but these are only minors unlike this one." He watched around and smiled. "I think one of those involves your wives and your future."

"What do you mean?" the brunette wanted to know, now awake and interested.

The man smirked. "You'll see soon, son. You'll see. As your ladies even threatened the Elders if they would tell you their secret. Oh joy. Be aware when you return home."

Both brothers looked at each other confused and decided to orb home immediately. If they were allowed to, that is. So, Wyatt and Chris used their secret weapon to get things done their way: puppy dog eyes.

"You can go if you want to," God said and saw how they started to orb. "Don't forget to stop by with the Elders. They'll give some directions for these new tasks. It doesn't matter if it is before or after you visited your wives. Good luck and enjoy!"

"Okay," Wyatt replied for both of them and hurried him to orb home. When he'd follow any second as they were eager to know what secret their women had.

God studied the leaving orbs with hopeful eyes. He knew they'd chosen right ages ago, to let have Melinda Warren powers and speak the spell to increase the family's powers. The Charmed Ones had proven their loyalty for many years, even if the Elders had given them a hard time sometimes. And now the first generation after them was also well-raised and trained. Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell were really the heirs to the Warren line.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' APARTMENT<em>

As orbs were heard, the sisters emerged from the bathroom, shocking their men. Steph and Cat had to hide their laughter by seeing their shocked faces. Obviously they'd received a hint about their 'condition'.

"Okay, girls, what's going on? What's your secret?" Chris asked nervously and curiously.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed. "What is it?"

Looking at each other and walking to their respective man, Stephanie and Catherine laid their arms around the men's neck and kissed them lovingly. What irritated the men even more.

Steph started rather nervously. "Well, we really have good news for you. And also for our parents. Well, you're going to be Dads. Cat and I are pregnant at the same time. What'd you say?"

As predicted, their mouths hung open before indeed they fainted with a loud thud. It was going to take a while before the brothers could speak and act again. Normally.

As after ten minutes there still was no reaction, the sisters got concerned slightly. Kneeling down they gently slapped their men on the cheeks, in hope to wake them up. As groans were heard, Steph and Cat sighed in relief.

"Hey guys, feeling well?" the younger sister asked mischievously, full knowing how they must feel.

"Oh boy," Chris answered. "I thought I dreamed you'd said you're pregnant. And Steph too. My life will be good with this."

"You're not dreaming, sweetie," Cat giggled. "This is your new reality."

Chris just laid down again and let himself be taken care of by his wife while Wyatt had opened his eyes, sat up and then hugged his wife, kissing her.

"I'm wondering what our parents would say," the older boy said aloud. "I mean, they've always wanted to have grandchildren."

"Yeah, our way to get to know each other," Steph agreed, kissing him.

"Don't remind me." He searched for his brother. "Chris, you okay? I mean, after this shock."

"If you're in the same plight like me, I can live with that. So, who tells our parents?"

Cat laid her arm on Chris' chest and looked at him lovingly. "Steph and I decided to call ours while you call yours and in the end, we'll arrange a meeting of them all in the Manor. To tell them the news. You with us?"

"Sure, we're with you. Who starts?"

Steph grabbed the phone and told John and Sarah rather cryptically to meet them at the Manor. Moments later she handed it to Wyatt to do the same with Piper and Leo. He nearly used the same words like she what made her slap him – amused.

"So, we're ready to let this nuclear bomb drop on them?" Cat asked curiously.

"If you think so, but when we'll go we should do something for our bodies," Chris stated bluntly.

Wyatt now was shocked. "You can only think of one thing! Haven't you realized what this has brought us up recently? As Cat had said: Welcome to the new reality!"

"I know that." Chris grinned mischievously at his older brother. "Honestly, I more fear for your sanity as a Daddy." Quickly he stood up and ran away.

"You little …," Wyatt threatened laughing and chased after his baby brother.

Their childish antics could be heard through the apartment, making the women shake their heads amused. Then they grinned and smiled at each other.

"Do you think they ever grow up?" Cat asked Steph curiously.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – A FEW DAYS LATER<em>

Piper and Leo were in the conservatory, discussing some things which were in their minds. Their eldest had given them a rather cryptic message which was, normally, a trait of their youngest. But the parents were curious but distracted as the doorbell rang.

"Who could this be?" Leo asked confused.

"Time to find out," Piper said, standing up and walking to the front door. As she opened it, she greeted their guests loudly. "John, Sarah, welcome! Come on in. Why are you here?"

"Hello Piper, Leo," John greeted them, walking in and taking a seat near Leo. "Our girls gave us a strange message and we'd meet all of them here."

Piper's eyes widened. "Our boys did the same. What are they hiding?"

"No idea," Sarah replied shrugging. "But I'm sure we'll find out as soon as our children arrive. What were you doing before we came?"

"Nothing, actually," Leo answered. "Just thinking about the message as well. Whatever they're hiding, it must be big. Really big, but I'm sure it's good."

"You're sure?" his wife questioned him. He nodded. "Okay, then let's wait till our kids come. Hopefully soon."

The man shook his head, knowing his wife's impatience with their sons. Especially if they had secrets. Knowledge and experience from the first Chris but now they were one and the same. Even Wyatt had some extra memories and experiences. God, his head hurt but smiled at everyone.

"Leo, everything okay?" John asked concerned. "You were zoned out for a while. You're fine, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am, John. Sorry."

"Okay, it's okay. Sometimes I also remember special moments with my kids, though they'd been enough trouble growing up."

"You have no idea."

After that the men chatted about more stuff they liked like sport, tools and so on while the women did the same about their likings. It was a natural parents-to-parents talk with magical children. As normal as it could be if there were not orbs forming or running feet were heard. All heads turned towards the upcoming people.

From the orb formed the elder couple who greeted them smiling. "Hi folks! What's up?" Both grinend mischievously.

"You tell us," Sarah scolded amused.

Right then the younger couple bolted in. "Hi guys," Chris greeted them, with Cat firmly in his hand. "We late?" he asked.

"No," Piper said, kissing her baby, eldest and daughters-in-law. "Now, tell us what you wanted to tell us. We're dying to know."

"Okay. I think, you'd be pleased to know this," Steph started, holding onto Wyatt for dear life. This was a bomb, but a good one.

"Yeah," Cat added nervously.

Suspicious glares came from the older generation who tried to figure out their children's secret but they were distracted as a little white bird flew in and landed directly in Chris' awaiting hands. The other three younger ones knew what it was but both sets of parents were curious.

"What's that?" Piper asked curiously as the bird changed into a letter. "Personal gain, peanut!"

"Mom relax, would you? It's my own special magic which only works by important letters. I made sure no one would ever notice it, don't worry," the younger boy explained.

Leo put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Open it and then tell us what your secret is. No escape now!"

Chris searched for the eyes of his older brother who just swallowed hard, not saying anything. "Okay, deal." He quickly opened the letter and said, "It's from the university. Maybe the result from the last test."

"Or already your degree." That earned Wyatt a look. "I know there'd be a celebration then. I was just kidding."

"Fine, time to find out," Chris said determined and began to read out loud. "Dear Mr Halliwell, we want to congratulate you on passing this test successfully. With this letter we also inform you that you are the best student ever at our university, so you'll be receiving a special reward. The hospital choice will lay in your hands." Here he stopped. "Wow."

All embraced him quickly and congratulated him, but Leo held tightly mostly. "Thank you, son. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Dad. There's still Magic School if you haven't forgotten."

"I know. But now your big secret," the father insisted with his own green eyes.

The men just turned to their women who patted them on their shoulders and stepped forward, gulping hard. Stephanie as the eldest took charge and shared a look with her younger sister, who nodded to confirm, and revealed very nervously, "Well, you're going to be grandparents. Cat and I are pregnant at the same time. So what you say?"

A stunned, rather shocked silence filled the room before exploding in happiness and joy. They hugged their children excitedly and so many words were spoken in a rush that no one could understand what was said. The room was buzzed with sounds.

"Enough!" Leo demanded over his family and all turned to him as expected. Looking over his family, the father concentrated on his boys only. "Wyatt, Steph, how will you manage it with your job? And Chris and Cat too – with your med-study?"

Wyatt looked at his baby brother as if for permission to beg in, but the boy was more focused on something different. The blond sighed. "I think, since we're our own bosses, there wouldn't and shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure if we have a problem with the club, Mom will help us, won't you?"

Piper beamed up happily and hugged her eldest proudly. "Of course, I'll help you if need be. I'll miss my club." She turned now to her baby. "And you two? I know Chris has finished his study now, but Cat?"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed and John nodded.

"Well," Chris started embarrassed. "I guess we'll find a solution if it comes to the worst. I mean, I could postpone my hospital start for a while or start it and take a break then." He went with his hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know yet. If it goes hard on hard, I'll know where to find someone who will." He grinned like a chesire cat.

His mother slapped him on his upper arm playfully and amused. His father and parents-in-law followed. At the end there was a sore spot on Chris' upper arm.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm. "Okay, I get it. You'll see what we do. In time."

Sarah engulfed her daughters in a family hug. "Do you already know what gender you'll have? I want to know in which month you are."

Steph answered for both of them. "We think, it's the third month we're in. More after we consulted a doctor. As for the gender: Ask Chris as he was the one to have seen the future already."

All heads turned to him. "That could be changed already. Remember, it was a vision created by the Avatars. In a way it's the same situation like Mom's. Years ago she'd seen a daughter with Dad and Aunt Prue still alive, yet today she has two sons and no daughter. The future is a river. We still can change all."

"Can you at least tell us what we'd have had?" Cat asked innocently. Her sister and brother-in-law agreed nodding.

"Okay." He looked at his older brother. "You and Stephanie would have had two boys and Cat and I a son and a daughter. But it seems my life is the same."

"How do you mean?" Wyatt wanted to know curiously.

"Well, I'll be a doctor – proven with this letter." He shook it in front of all. "And I'll be a teacher at Magic School."

"Which is nearly done," Leo said, embracing his youngest son with a huge smile. He was really proud of his baby boy. "He's really following in my footsteps. Two lives united in one."

In return, Chris hugged his father – like he did as a child. "Thanks Dad. For everything," he whispered in the man's ear.

Both men then joined the rest of the family who had already taken seats back in chairs and on the couch. Each couple sat together, except two, so Leo and Chris went to their respective partners. The two families, Whitmans and Halliwells, talked about the upcoming future with their grandchildren.

It had a calming effect on Chris and more as Catherine snuggled into his chest. He smiled and then felt a breath of wind in his neck. Turning around he noticed that the front door was still open.

Another little smile flitted over Chris' face as he, with a gesture of his hand, let the family's affairs stay inside and closed the door.

THE END!

* * *

><p>This is the actual end for this season but I've written more stories which I'll bring online from time to time. Promise.<p>

**Reviews are _very, very_ appreciated!**


End file.
